Jersey's Tale of Pain, Love, and Laughs
by Kime
Summary: Jersey MalfoySnape and her twin brother Draco SnapeMalfoy are in for a whirl wind of adventure, from saving Harry Potter, to finding out their true pasts.Are Lucius and Severus hiding something big from their children, or could it be few things? Sl. OOC.
1. SnapeMalfoy Manor

Chapter 1: Snape-Malfoy Manor

It was summer break and Draco could think of no where else he wanted to be except at home, away from Harry Potter and his friends. At the moment, Draco was sitting by the pool trying to get a tan. "I see I've got you hooked to sunbathing. I told you girls would like you more." A girl with gray eyes, blonde hair with huge natural brown highlights said walking up in her bathing suit.

"Jersey, you know that girls just don't do it for me." Draco got up and threw his sister into the pool.

"Draconis, you are _so_ going to pay!" Jersey yelled swimming to the side of the pool.

"How exactly are you going-ah!" Draco was pushed into the pool from the back.

"Way to go dad! Hey, you could use a tan also. Why is it that all the guys in this family are so pale?" Jersey asked, getting out and hugging Snape. "Oh, by the way nice swimming shorts, trying to look hip?" Snape had on black shorts with green and white flames.

"Look Jers, I'mnot the hooked nose git everyone thinks I am. I'm up with the times. How couldn't I be with you and Drake as my children? Truthfully, I've been teaching for 15 years and the only time I have seen two students so popular and lusted after than you two was when James and Sirius were at school." Snape pulled out a lounge chair that floated in the water and then joined Draco in the pool.

"Where's father? It's summer break, he's a school governor. I mean honestly, what could he possibly be doing?" Jersey asked, getting on the lounger with her dad.

"He does have other jobs Jersey. He owns part of Gringotts and Borgin and Burkes. When lunch is over then you can go see him, until then." Snape picked his daughter up and threw her into the deep end of the pool. Draco caught her and hoisted her up on his shoulders so she could splash Snape.

"So how are you going to pay me back?" Draco repeated.

"You'll see, let's just say I read your journal and I found out some very interesting information." Jersey said kissing the top of her brothers head.

"You know if anyone at school saw how this family really acts, they might die of a heart attack." Draco said laughing.

"Well, I don't see why you and I can't act like this at school. Maybe we can even become friends with people other then Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Marcus, and Tracey. Oh my gosh, I'm surrounded by guys!" Jersey Shrieked. " I am so getting some friends that are girls and not named Pansy Parkinson." Draco and Snape started to laugh.

"Sirs and miss lunch is ready on the patio." Macy the house elf announced.

"Thank you Macy, that's all." Jersey said getting off her brother and sitting on the concrete. "So Sevie, what are we learning in Potions this year?" Jersey asked handing a towel to each of the guys.

"I am not going to tell you. You tricked me last time, and I know you made them here, bottled them, and sold them to people like Neville Longbottom. Whom I know they missed up only to turn in a perfect potion." Snape said, eating a chicken sandwich.

"Fine, I'll just ask father!" With that Jersey got up and went to change so she could go see Lucius.

Kimekimekimekimekime

A/N: Okay, it's not Harry Potter and the Twisted School Year 2, but I'm having a huge writers block, and had to get help from a friend. Unfortunately, we do not have the time to dedicate ourselvse to makign HPTSY2 as good as the first one, so please bare with us. This story is pure fluff, and will just get weirder and twisteder as time goes on. I also have no outline for this story it's just whatever comes out of my head and on to the paper. I have had Orlin read over a good chuck of what I have wrote so far, and she says it's pretty darn good, so wait for futher chapters before you judge this story. NO FLAMES! If you do I will do something really really bad that's so bad I can't even tell you on here how bad it will be. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy the story.


	2. Jersey Snape

Chapter 2: Jersey Snape

Jersey got dressed into a pair of grayish black slacks that fit her perfectly, a pink tank top, and a jacket that matched her pants. After putting her hair up into a ponytail, making sure every hair was in place, and doing her make-up, even though Draco said it was a waste of time because you couldn't tell she was wearing any, and slipping on high heeled sandals, she was finally ready to Floo to Gringotts. Once she arrived she did a simple scourgify charm and went to find Lucius.

"Hello, may I help you?" Griphook, one of the Gringotts goblins asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if Lucius Draconis Malfoy was here today?" Jersey asked.

"Yes he is. However, he doesn't want to see anyone right now. I could take a message." Griphook said.

"Lucius is my father, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing me." Jersey tried to remain calm.

"And what is your name?" Griphook was getting fed up.

"Jersey Adrienne ChastityMichelle Elizabeth Malfoy Snape. Who else do you know who has hair that's practically white?" Jersey yelled getting the attention of everyone.

"I'm sorry Madame, I can not allowed tolet you in." Griphook yelled back.

"What is the problem Griphook? I am trying to work." Lucius yelled, coming out of the room behind him.

"There is someone out here claiming to be your daughter. However, they have no proof sir." Lucius walked out of his office and right into Jersey.

"If I may have everyone's attention one more time. Since I introduced you all to Draco so I wouldn't have to go through this, I'll do this again. Jersey here is my daughter, she is allowed wherever she wants to go." Lucius took his daughter around the waist and led her into his office.

"Thank you father. I am sorry for bothering you. I was sitting at home and was bored soI thought you might need a little help with number crunching." Jersey said, curling up on the couch in Lucius' office.

"Sure, here's the payroll have fun. So, we haven't talked in a while." Lucius was always very uncomfortable around Jersey. He didn't really know what to do with a daughter.

"Yeah, can I give you some advice?" Jersey asked, pulling out a wizarding calculator, parchment, and a quill.

"Sure, what wonderful advice do you have for me?" Lucius finally looked up at her.

"Treat me like you do Draco, just put a touch of your 'gay' style to it. I know you can do it. Dad can help, you just can't be afraid to ask for it. I'll help also. Truthfully, I just don't want to lose my father. Well, I believe Mr. Spartan isn't here today, I'll go do this in his office and give it back when I'm done." Jersey got up and left the room. A few hours later another goblin entered the office Jersey was using.

"Miss Snape, Mr. Malfoy wanted me to give you this. He said he would have brought it himself, but he'll be in meetings the rest of the day." The goblin placed a letter and a gift wrapped box on her desk.

"Thank you Dante. Before you leave, I was wondering how he was." Jersey set down her papers and gestured to the chair in front of her.

"He seemed a little shocked when he left this afternoon, but when he returned he looked like he had a break through, like he understood something."

"Thank you Dante, please take the rest of the day off. You've deserved it." Jersey went and picked up the letter.

Dear Jersey,

Until today, I had not known about how you felt about me, However, you are right I have favored Draco more then my own daughter. I have never had a sister before, nor a wife. My mother, your grandmother, died before I was young enough to understand what a girl likes. I can't blame that on how I treated you, because I did have friends at Hogwarts that were girls, like Narcissa Black. Hopefully you enjoy your present, and that my first attempt was successful. I Flooed Severus and Draco and explained why we would be home late. Please meet me in the main sitting room of Gringotts at 8. If you don't finish, don't worry, I'll finish tomorrow. I hope it fits.

With love,

Father

Jersey re-read the letter then opened her present. Inside was a powder blue, floor length dress. The straps were diamonds that crossed in the back. Behind the dress in the box was a gold necklace with a heart that hung down. At the top right of the heart there was a stone that matched the dress.

"Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous." Jersey folded the dress back up and put it back in the box. She sat down and checked the clock. It was currently 4:30. 'Ok at 7:00 I'll get ready and met him.' Jersey thought to herself.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: YAY! I updated. Anyways Sorry it took so long, my cousin Louis just got engaged, and I've been very upset about it since I hate his girlfriend and her little girl Alexis (From another relationship). Anyways, Volleypickle16: I'm glad you followed me from Harry Potter and the Twisted School year to this one. I'm also glad you enjoy the story. This one has many plot twists and turns and hopefully I keep you guessing. Hopefully we have more people interested in this story.


	3. Getting to Know You

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You.

At 7:40 Jersey made her way to the sitting room. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George may I help you this evening?" Jersey asked, noticing them sitting down.

"No thank you, we are just waiting for Hermione and her parents, they decided to stay a while." Molly answered smiling.

"Very well. I hope they enjoy their visit. I do hope I see the rest of you at school." Jersey took a seat on one of the couches.

"Jersey, we were wondering why you aren't like your brother or fathers? I mean you're really nice." Ron asked after a few minutes.

"Actually Ron I am. Slytherins wear masks to hide their feelings. Mr. Weasley, I am sorry about how my father treats your family. I am trying to work on him. If I can convince dad, I'm sure I can convince him."

"I'm glad Harry found you. So how long have you two been going out?" Arthur asked, kissing Jersey's hand.

"Three years. I told him before vacation that I would tell my parents. I am hoping to have him visit the manor. Hopefully I can visit the Burrow sometime, I mean you are like the parents he's never had. He tells me that everyday. Well, I must be off." Jersey got up and joined her father.

"Weasley." Lucius nodded. Jersey caught this instantly and elbowed him. "It's nice to see you. Please, enjoy your evening." With that Lucius walked out into Hogsmeade. "What was that about?"

"Father, there are some things you need to know. However, before I tell you I want honest answers from you. Will you please join the Order? Please, it's important to me. I don't want to see you in Azkaban again."

"If you can give me three reasons I will." Lucius said, walking into a fancy French restaurant.

"Bonjour monsieur et madame, avez-vous une réservation ?" The host asked.

"Oui, ils sont sous Malfoy." Lucius followed the waiter to their table.

"Est-ce que je peux vous obtenir quelque chose boire?" The waiter asked walking up to the table.

"Oui, votre meilleur vin pour moi et thé de glace de sweetened pour ma fille."

"Tout de suite monsieur." With that the Waiter left.

"Ok my three reasons, one I'm your only baby girl and I say so. Two you should think about your family in the long run, and three," Jersey took a deep breath. "I've been dating Harry Potter for three years. No one knows but you and the Gryffindors." Jersey finished quickly.

"You what? Jersey, you're dating Potter?" Lucius asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Yes daddy I am. I have been. Please, don't be mad. The dress is pretty, I love it, and the necklace." Jersey decided it would be better to change the subject.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. I want to meet Po-Harry. If it's okay with his guardians, I would enjoy his presence at the manor for the rest of the vacation. I might even have a job for Draco and him at Gringotts so they can get to know each other and make a little extra spending money. I have a surprise for you." Lucius picked up his menu again to look for something they both would eat. They were the only picky eaters at the manor and it was impossible to find something that they would. He gave the waiter their orders then turned back to Jersey.

"Well? What is it?" Jersey asked excited. This was the longest Lucius had ever paid any sort of attention to her.

"Well Severus was telling me you wanted to become a Medi-witch and that since you started Hogwarts Madame Pomfrey's been training you, along with some of your other professors, is this true? Do you want to work as one?" Lucius tried not to give his surprise away.

"Yes more than anything. I can get my certification if I had 160 hours of hands on work at a local hospital, but St. Mungos doesn't take on students and their pediatric ward is very hard to get into for learning." Jersey explained playing with her necklace.

"I got you into St. Mungos, you'll be assisting the head nurse and doctor therefore when you get certified you can do all of it. Maybe even open your own hospital when you get enough experience. You should be able to be certified in about 8 days if you work 20 hours a day, or 40 days working 4 hours a day. Either way you'll finish before a month is up." Lucius pulled out a folder with the acceptance letter and schedule for both times.

"Are you serious? How did you get me into the actual hospital? Wait, you didn't threaten anyone did you?" Jersey's eyes got huge.

"No, both staff members owed me a favor. A non-threatening favor. I saved their children's lives. If you do this and complete it, I'll spy for the Order." Lucius smiled and stuck his hand out. Jersey shook it and nodded. "By the way you do look beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks daddy." Jersey got up and hugged her father. Once dinner ended Lucius ordered desert.

"Would you like to dance?" Lucius stood up and held out his hand.

"I would love to. I didn't know you could dance." Jersey said, hiding her giggles.

"Where do you think Sev learned it? I taught him, he taught you, and one day you'll teach someone." Once they were done desert, they returned home to tell the rest of the family about Harry.

"Hello babe. How was your surprise dinner, did your father tell you the great news?" Snape asked, once they entered the sitting room.

"It was wonderful, and yes he did. I can't wait to start. Is Draco around? I have some news I have to tell both of you." Jersey placed a kiss on Severus' cheek and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, he should be back in a second." Severus got up and sat on Lucius' lap. A couple of seconds later Draco walked in.

"Tomorrow I'll be inviting my boyfriend to stay with us for the rest of the summer. Father said it was okay." Jersey was scared out of her mind.

"Whose the guy?" Draco asked tensing up.

"Please calm down, you won't like what I have to tell you. I've been dating Harry Potter for the past three years. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You too dad."

"You WHAT?" Snape yelled.

"That's what Lucius said, you need to get a new vocabulary. Since I am inviting him, I want you to behave yourself, all of you! Promise me."

"We promise Jersey. We'll be nice." Severus said, trying to control his anger.

"Thank you. I'll pick him up tomorrow and take him shopping. We'll meet up with you all for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Is that okay father? Dad?"

"Sure, in cause you need us we'll be at Hogwarts and Borgin and Burkes. Well, time to retire to bed." Lucius said, getting up and leaving.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Here's the translation of the French stuff.

1) Hello, sir and Madame, may I help you? Do you have reservations?

2) Yes, they are under Malfoy.

3) May I get you something to drink?

4) Yes your best wine for me and sweetened ice tea for my daughter.

5) Right away sir.


	4. The Dursley's

Chapter 4: The Dursley's

Jersey was woken up the next morning by Draco. "Jers, it's time to get up. It's around lunch, we let you sleep in but Sev and Luc left and I've decided to come with you." Draco started bouncing up and down on Jersey's bed.

"I'm up, please stop." Jersey groggily said. When Draco didn't, Jersey moved her leg so Draco would fall, once he did she sat on his stomach. "I told you to stop it. I already said I'd get you back once, don't make it worse for yourself." Jersey got up and made her way to the bathroom. Draco took this time to pick out her clothes. He ended up picking up a pair of black muggle Armani jeans, a white Gucci tank top and a pair of Adiddas shoes. "Thanks Drake, I think I would be lost if it wasn't for your expert style sense. I know we have the same parents, but I'd probably end up looking like Luna Lovegood." Jersey made Draco turn around while she got dressed. Before she left she put a pair of sunglasses to pull her hair back and the golden xo bracelet Harry had brought her last year on.

"So how are we getting there?" Draco asked.

"Well we are going to hop on a dragon, soar to Privet Drive, then land with a somersault on their roof and Santa Claus our way in." Jersey looked into Draco's eyes to see if he would believe her.

"You know, I'm not falling for that one again. You could have just said we were going on a few trains and then using muggle transportation to get there." Draco rolled his eyes and picked up his wallet and a few keys. Currently Draco was wearing a green silk Gucci t-shirt and custom made black baggy pants also from Gucci. He looked like on of the richest punks that ever existed. He opted to wear Oakley sunglasses and leave his hair ungelled. After 5 trains, a 2 mile walk, and renting two Corvettes, one black and one forest green, they made their way to Privet Drive.

"I am so glad Sevi taught us how to drive, it's really fun." Jersey said getting out of her car.

"Yeah, but be lucky you were only taught by Sev, Lucius is a nutcase when it comes to driving. He kept yelling that I was going to slow when I was at 105 miles per hour, that's why I changed over to Sev. Now, let's go save your boyfriend." Draco said walking up to the door.

"Help, um, who are you?" Dudley asked opening the door.

"Jersey and Draco Malfoy, is Harry Potter home?" Jersey asked walking inside. The home was unnaturally clean.

"Mum, dad there are people here to see Harry. Look at what they drove!" Dudley exclaimed, while his parents looked out the front door.

"Hi, I'm Vernon Dursley may I help you? I assure you Harry is one person you would want to stay away from. So what year are your cars?" Vernon asked sitting down.

"2004 50th anniversary, and I assure you I have tried to stay away from your, nephew. However, it seems someone up there hates me." Draco said, which only got him hit upside the head.

"I'm Harry's girlfriend Jersey, and if you don't' stop trying to feel me up Dudley, I'll finish what Hagrid started. You think a pigs tail was hard to get rid of, think of how hard it would be if you were an actual pig." Jersey said walking over to Draco.

"He's not here at the moment, he, um, stepped out." Vernon said, his eyes darting between the two wizards.

"Then you won't mind if I go check his room, I believe it's upstairs." Jersey then went around Petunia and up the stairs. When she got to Harry's room, she noticed a whole bunch of locks on the outside of his door.

"I refuse you to open that door!" Vernon yelled standing in front of it. Draco came up the stairs with his wand out. "You don't scare me, I know you're not allowed to do magic outside of school! You'll get expelled."

"I would if my dad wasn't a teacher and my father didn't pay off the right people at the Ministry of Magic. _Alohamora_!" Draco flicked his wand. Vernon didn't move though.

"_Petrificus Totalus._ Sorry Mr. Dursley." Jersey stepped over his body. Petunia was shrieking that her husband was dead and Dudley ran into his room. "He's not dead, before we leave we will wake him up." Jersey then opened the door.

"Jers, how did you get in? I've missed you. What's going on?" Harry asked getting off his bed and kissing Jersey.

"Please Potter, I don't need to see you kissing my sister." Draco said walking into the room. "This is small enough to be a cupboard."

"Actually the cupboard's smaller. So, what's going on?" Harry asked again.

"My parents said you can stay the rest of the summer with us at the manor. We were sent to pick you up and take you shopping. So get packed and give Draco your clothes, he'll discard them for you. By the way my parents are Severus and obviously Lucius. I hope you don't mind. Sev's not as bad at home as he is at school. Where are your school things?" Jersey asked looking at the small pile of belongings.

"In the cupboard under the stairs. Come on I'll show you." Harry picked up his stuff and followed the two downstairs.

"You actually lived in there?" Jersey asked shocked.

"Yeah, here's my stuff. I'll leave it by the door so it's there when we leave. So about my uncle." Harry said pulling his stuff by the door and walking upstairs.

"Are you positive you don't want to keep him like this?" Draco asked smiling. Harry was taken aback that Draco was actually being nice and smiling, so he nodded his head.

"Ok, _Enneverate._" Jersey waved her wand. Once Vernon woke up she started in on him. "You Mr. Dursley are the worst parents I have ever seen, which believe me is saying something since my own father goes around killing people. How dare you lock Harry up in his room all summer! I have half a mind to lock you in the room until Harry starts school with no way for your family to let you out. Oh, and another thing if Harry decides to come back next summer I expect that room to be just as immaculate as the rest of this house. If I get one owl from Harry telling me he's locked in some sort of cupboard I will personally see Harry's removal at once and a Death Eater attack is executed on you and your family! That or I'll send his godfather over to teach you a lesson. Yes Mr. Dursley, I do know Sirius Black! Now, I must be off we have many things to do today and no more time to waste on you!" Jersey said walking back downstairs. "Ready to go? Harry you no longer have to worry about the Dursley's, everything's been taken care of. Draco I'll follow you to London, then turn in our cars, Floo back to the manor to drop everything off and go from there." Draco waved his wand as Jersey made sure no one was looking, and levitated them outside and into the trunk of both cars. Hedwig was put into Draco's passenger seat.

"So where exactly are we going to shop?" Harry asked sitting next to Jersey.

"Abercrombie and Fitch, Gucci, Versace, Armani, Ralph Lauren, Luis Vitton, Tommy Hilfiger, and the Adiddas outlet. Unless Draco's found some other place, and then to some sunglass place that Draco and Lucius go to. Don't worry it's on us." Jersey said noticing Harry's frightened face.

"How wealthy are you exactly?" Harry asked fixing his chair so he could recline a little.

"Well, let's just say Draco and mines great grandchildren would have to work a day in their lives and their families would still be very comfortable. Father, or Lucius as you know him, owns half of Gringotts and Burgin and Burkes, along with being a school governor, and Sev teaches Potions and sometimes helps the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic." Jersey explained trying to keep up with Draco who was speeding along the country roads.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: On with the reviews.

Volleypickle16: At least I'm the only one that's in this perdiciment. I was wondering, do you think I should change the summary?

Spiritual Fantasy: Yes I'll keep on writing, I have like 17 chapters already wrote. I'm glad that it's super duperly fanstasic and that you've come to expect that from me. That means alot keep up the good work with your stories also.


	5. Shopping Spree!

Chapter 5: Shopping Spree

"Um, you can control your car while it's going 120, right?" Harry asked a little frightened.

"Yeah, don't worry. Here, listen to some music." Jersey said, turning on the radio to some rock station. Once they got to London, Harry noticed that the roads Draco and Jersey took didn't look familiar.

"Um babe, where are we?" Harry asked looking around.

"We're at a shopping center, it's like a mall, but it's outside and a lot bigger. This is the back way into the stores. Draco's friends with the guys who manage the Adiddas store, and they let us park our cars in the back of their store. I guess we'll do that first and don't worry, the bigger packages we'll have sent straight to the manor since these cars are so small." Jersey saw Draco turn the corner where Brain Frye was waving them in. Once they were parked Brian shut the huge loading dock door.

"Draco, Jersey, doing a little shopping? Should I alert the staff and surrounding stores?" Brian said laughing.

"Do whatever you feel. However, Jersey and I aren't shopping for us. Did you hear that Jers? We are here to help her boyfriend Harry, let's just say, rise in ranks if you would. So, what can you hook him up with Brian?" Draco asked, walking into the store.

"What can you tell me about him?" Brain asked, waving over some of the employees.

"He plays soccer like me, but he has the shoes so they aren't necessary. He definitely needs a few new pairs of shoes. His teams colors are red and gold, his last name's Potter. He should be a large in shirts and with pants, I would say also large. We want them big, but not like they are drowning him." Draco said, walking around Harry.

"Okay, and I'm sure Jace has already figured out his shoe size since he's gone. So, Harry how long have you been dating Jers?" Brain asked, writing down the sizes and showing them a fitting room that Harry could use.

"Three years. We met at school." Harry was handed a huge pile of clothes and boxes of shoes were placed by the chairs that Draco and Jersey were sitting on.

"Yeah, and she just got around to telling us about him." Draco pushed Harry into the dressing room.

"Why not Jers? Don't you love him?" Brian asked, stopping the flow of clothing until Harry was finished with the pile of clothes he had.

"Of course I love him, but would you tell your parents and brother if your dad and bro hated him, and your father worked with the one man thatwas therival of your boyfriend?" Jersey started going through the shoes with Draco and got rid of the ones they hated.

"You're right I wouldn't. Harry, are you ever going to model some of these for Drake and Jers?" Brain asked, refolding the clothes Harry had already tried on.

"I would if I didn't have so many clothes. Fine, here." Harry walked out in black track pants, black and white Adiddas and a gold and red soccer jersey.

"Damn Potter, who knew you could be so hot when dressed in clothing that fit." Draco said whistling.

"That's it! I'm not coming out until I'm done with this pile!" Harry said blushing red and running back into the dressing room. Brian, Draco, and Jersey couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh Harry, it's not that bad. At least Draco's honest. He picks my clothes out all the time, actually he picked out the outfit I'm wearing today." After aboutfour more non-modeled outfits, Jersey just kept barging in to make sure the outfits looked good. After an hour or so Harry finished trying on all the clothes and shoes.

"Ok here's the money, can you have them sent to the house by tonight? I had Draco burn all of Harry's old clothes except the ones he's wearing." Jersey said, handing Brain the money and kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure thing. Tell Sev and Luc I said hi." Brian escorted them to the door. Next Draco pulled them into an Armani store, while Jersey went to fetch an employee from Gucci so they could hit two stores at once.

"Antonio, bonjourno." Draco walked through the door pulling Harry by the arm.

"Ah Draco, it's a nice surprise! Whose this, a new boyfriend?" Antonio asked, with a strong Italian accent.

"Yes, but he's Jersey's not mine. He'll be needing the whole nine yards. Jers should be back any minute with a representative from Gucci, I hope you don't mind. It's just that we have a ton of stores left to go to and only three and a half hours before we have to meet up with my parents."

"No problem. Harry if you would please stand on this stool we'll take your measurements and have the outfits made before you leave today. Luckily for you two we have allten of our design team members working today." Antonio got out a measuring tape while his assistant started taking down measurements.

"So Potter, do you really love my sister, or is this a game to you? You haven't slept with her have you?" Draco asked getting suspicious.

"No, I haven't slept with her. I do love her though, if I didn't I wouldn't be putting myself through this would I?" Harry asked.

"You're right. Speak of the devil." Draco said, noticing Jersey walk into the room.

"He'll need a few suits, a bunch of t-shirts and pants. Ties and jackets. Nice shoes and socks. Lorne, I believe William will give you the measurements, we'll pick up some of the stuff at the end of the day, the rest can be sent to our house. I'll pay when we come back in two hours." Jersey said, going through all the ties and such pulling out the ones she thought Harry would enjoy. Once they were finished in there Jersey took Harry's hand and the three of them walked down to Abercrombie and Fitch. Draco disappeared this time to give the measurements and list of needed items to a representative at Luis Vitton.

"Do you two shop like this all the time?" Harry asked, snaking his arm around Jersey's waist.

"No, sometimes we do a lot less shopping and sometimes a lot more, especially when we get a new home, we have to get new clothes. We have a wardrobe for each house and 15 houses. John, over here." Jersey yelled across the store.

"Is there anyone you don't know?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yeah, the owner of Old Navy, Macy's, and Bloomingdales." Jersey said, walking up to John.

"What can I do for you today?" John asked.

"Harry here needs new clothes, from jackets to underwear and socks. Treat him how you do Draco. You know preppy but punk." Jersey started looking through a bunch of t-shirts.

"This will be fun. So J, are you ever going to accept my date offer or will I be waiting an eternity?" John asked, handing Harry a bunch of clothes.

"Maybe I didn't introduce you two properly. Harry, John, John my three year boyfriend Harry." Jersey picked up a few pairs of pants and threw them over the fitting room door.

"Oh, so I have competition now." John said laughing.

"Face it mate, you were never in the running. Potter let me see your glasses for a minute." Draco said, walking through the door.

"I can't see without them Malfoy. How am I to try on clothes?" Harry asked through the door.

"Potter it will just be a minute, I have the guy right here. We're getting you contacts. It'll be easier for you to play soccer in them." Harry handed the glasses over the door to Draco.

"You're as blind as a bat Potter." Draco said, handing Harry his glasses.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Jersey how does this look?" Harry still refused to come out of the fitting room. John just gave them a weird look.

"I told Potter he looked hot and whistled at him, and now he refuses to come out." Draoc said, and John started to laugh.

"Probably afraid you'd jump him." After 30 minutes of trying clothes on, which Harry found out he hated, they moved on to Ralph Lauren and Tommy Hilfiger for an hour since there weren't many clothes from both stores, they decided to carry them. After that they went to Sunglass Hut where Draco insisted that Harry have all 7 pairs of sunglasses he had tried on. The last stop, to Harry's surprise, was a hair salon.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked shocked.

"Let's see we're-" Jersey got cut off.

"Oh no you don't! He's not getting his head cut off and body dyed orange!" Draco yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused and a little worried.

"When people miss the obvious Jersey comes up with some ridiculous story to see if they believe her. Like she told me we were going to fly dragons to your house when I asked how we were going to get there." Draco said, walking inside.

"I'll have to remember that." Harry was still slightly confused.

"Trim, style, and blonde." Jersey said, walking through the door.

"Okay, she's lost it." Harry whispered to Draco.

"No she hasn't, you're getting your hair trimmed, highlighted blonde, and styled to look whatever way the person decides." Draco pushed Harry into one of the seats. After an hour and a half Harry emerged from the back room.

"Mr. Potter's getting hotter! Here, put these on and throw away the clothes your wearing. Their bathroom is in the corner there." Jersey said smiling. Harry's hair was still disheveled, but it looked as though he just finished having the best sex of his life and not like he rolled out of bed. Harry came out with his contacts in, an orange and blue Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt that advertised some made up beach store, a pair of blue jeans, and Adiddas shoes. Around his neck was a necklace made of shells. Jersey walked up to him and added sunglasses to the top of his head and a bracelet made of braided red and gold string.

"I made it while I was waiting. You definitely do clean up, not that I didn't like you before." Jersey kissed him, picked up a few of the bags and left the store with him and Draco.

"Here you look tired of walking." Harry said, getting in front of Jersey so she could climb on his back.

"Thanks, so off to the manor to drop all this off and then we'll Floo over to Diagon Alley to do more shopping, and we'll be finished by the time we need to meet Sev and Luc." Jersey, Draco and Harry made their way over to the three stores to pay and pick up half of the stuff, and then back to the Adiddas store. Once they were back in the cars Harry feel asleep instantly.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

"Harry time to get up. These cars were only rentals babe." Jersey said, shaking him a bit. They unloaded the trunks, and when the muggles weren't looking Draco shrunk Harry's Hogwarts stuff so it fit in his pockets and then they picked up the bags.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Harry said, getting out of the car.

"It's ok, just be glad you got up. Jers was about to jump your bones." Draco said laughing.

"Then why would I be glad? Maybe that was my plan, look deviously hot and see what happens." Harry said, following them outside.

"Anyways, we better start walking we have two miles to walk and five trains to catch before we get to the house." Jersey said, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes. Once they were back at Snape-Malfoy manor Draco turned towards Harry.

"I never thought I'd be sharing my house with you, but welcome home." Draco said, opening the doors.

"Guys this isn't a house! This is a castle." Harry's mouth dropped as he walked inside.

"If you say so, but we own a castle, and I must say they are ten times bigger than this place. Anyways, let's show you to your room. I'm positive the house elves have put everything away so far." Jersey said, taking Harry's hand and leading him off to the right. "The main stairs lead up to Sev and Lucius' room. The west wind belongs to Draco and the east one, the one we are in now, belongs to me. The library is in the south wing of the house as is the Potions labs. Outside those doors is the flower garden and lake. If you follow this to Draco's wing and out his double doors you will find the stables and Quidditch pitch. If you follow the patharound between the garden and the pitch is the swimming pool. I've had a map made up for you just in case you get lost. It's sort of like the bit of spare parchment you alreadyhave." Jersey smiled and opened another set of double doors. "This is your room, mine is right next door." Jersey plopped down on the bed while Harry looked around. The bedroom was done in earth tones. All the furniture was mahogany. There was a huge king sized four poster bed in the middle with black silk sheets.

"This room is amazing!" Harry practically yelled, walking up to random doors. He had a huge walk in closet that was almost as big as his room and had a couch in the middle. The bathroom was done in white marble with a swimming pool sized tub in the middle.

"That's not the best part." Jersey said, walking up behind him. She took his hand and led him to a bookshelf. "If you pull out this Quidditch book it opens thebookcase up to my room." Jersey pulled it out and the wall faded away into Jersey's room.

"Well we better drop off this stuff and get to Diagon Alley." Draco said, pulling out Floo powder and throwing it into Harry's fire.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been sick and then I have a stupid senior exit project to do, and on top of all that I have to take the ACT tomorrow. I hope that you are understanding the story so far, and that you are enjoying it because it's going to start getting a lot more twisted in the story plot, and you are going to be given a lot more information to file away. I have stopped writing for a while because I am stuck on a chapter, but you have nothing to fear about it's like the 17th chapter and you guys are only on chapter 5. On with the reviews.

Orlin: Well, I emailed you chapter 11 so I hope you enjoy it. I'm glad that you are reviewing though even though you got to read it ahead of time. Though my friend KC has got to read what I have wrote so far because she came over here one night and read like 80 pages in about 7 hours. She did say it was interesting though, but she does want to hurt me do to something that happens, so I hope you don't hate me because of it too.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad you liked the first two chapters.I want to change it, but I have no idea what to put. I found that with this story my chapters are a lot longer then I expected them to be.

Sarahamanda: Yeah! Thanks for following me over to this story. I'm glad you enjoy the chapter, but a lot happens to Harry at the manor. I mean A LOT! So I'm not going to list them all for ya.


	6. Meeting the Parents

Chapter 6: Meeting the Parents

"Scourgify." Jersey said, pointing her wand at Harry.

"How is it you two keep doing magic and not once have you gotten in trouble." Harry asked, taking Jersey by the hand again.

"Gosh Potter, I don't even think Longbottoms that slow. Our father pays off the people at the ministry. Now, let's get you new robes, I've noticed yours are three sizes to small. Then we'll get you a birthday present." Draco started walking towards Madame Milkins Robes for All Occasions.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you two later. I'll get Harry's present since we have to meet dad and father in an hour." Jersey said, making her way down the street.

"You guys don't need to get me a birthday present, you've already bought me a whole bunch of new clothes." Harry felt very embarrassed, no one had ever done anything like this for him.

"Nonsense! You deserve it for putting up with J for three years." Draco opened the door and waited for Harry to walk through.

"Hey, I love her. I haven't had to deal with her. She's very kind." Harry retorted.

"I know Harry, I was just joking. Mrs. Milkin, Harry here needs new school and dress robes. Please put it on the Malfoy account." Draco said, sitting down behind the third stool Harry had stood on all day. After 20 minutes Harry was done and the robes were purchased.

"Here Harry, I hope you like it." Jersey said, holding out a wrapped box. Harry put down his bags and unwrapped his present.

"Oh Merlin, it's the new Firebolt 250! This must have cost a fortune!" Harry said, examining his broom.

"It's wasn't that much, now come on, if we're late my parents won't be in a good mood." Jersey took Harry's arm this time and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Before they entered Jersey stepped in front of Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking down at Jersey.

"Just giving you a once over. You're not nervous are you?" Jersey fixed Harry's hair and kissed him.

"I'm not nervous, but it seems like you are." Harry hugged Jersey and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well I-I am. I almost forgot the firsteight days of vacation I'll be working at St. Mungos. For the firstSeven, I'll be working 20 hours and the 8th day I'll be working ten. When I finish with this I'll be a certified Medi-witch." Jersey said shaking a little.

"Let me explain since Jers didn't do a very good job. No one has ever studied at St. Mungos before, and she'll be learning from the head nurse and doctor, because our father saved their children's lives, so they owed him a favor. So, if it goes well she could be opening a door for other students. Plus, when she gets certified she'll get both certifications so she could open her own practice or hospital." Draco went and patted Jersey on the back.

"Jers, that's great! Anything I can do to help don't hesitate to ask okay? Now, let's go meet Severus and Lucius." Harry took her hand and walked through the door. Over in a far corner they found Lucius and Severus drinking and talking convivially.

"Hello Children, Harry it's good to meet you outside of school. I am sorry about how I have treated you since your second year." Lucius and Severus stood up waiting for Jersey to sit down. Harry went to sit but Draco grabbed his elbow.

"It's rude to sit before a lady, that's why they stood up. However, when we get home it won't matter." Draco whispered, while Jersey sat down.

"You two must be very proud of Jersey's hard work. She told me about St. Mungos before we got here. Mr. Malfoy all is forgiven, I myself didn't act appropriately either."

"It sounds like you've been hanging out with Draco and Jersey for too long. I am also sorry for being an evil git in class. That we will have to work on, and of course progressively so no one catches on. By the way, you clean up well." Snape extended his hand and shook Harry's.

"Mr. Potter, how would you like to make some extra spending money? I have a few personal job openings at Gringotts that I only hire those I trust immensely for. Draco will be working as head manager of customer service and you would be head manager of incoming and outgoing grosses. It use to be Jersey's job and when she finishes training and if she wants to come back you'll split the job.You can start tomorrow ifyou'd like, while Jersey is at St. Mungosthat way you'd have time when she was done to enjoy your vacaton together, and you'll be paid 16 Galleons an hour, plus a 150 Galleon bonus for your time off for school. If you want it the job is yours and I won't be taking up your vacation, you can work whenever days you want, you just have to work two days a week, and you can leave whenever. Again it's up to you." Lucius said, picking up his drink again.

"I'd love to, but I have no training or clue what I'm suppose to do." Harry said shocked.

"I'll teach you before I have to go to St. Mungos tomorrow. It's fairly simple and you have a lot of managers that will be more than willing to help you." Jersey took Harry's hand then looked at Lucius. "That's not Fire Whiskey is it?"

"So what if it is?" Lucius asked, placing his cup down on the table and staring daggers at Jersey.

"You know you aren't suppose to drink that stuff because of your heart! Give me that!" Jersey went to lean across the table, but Harry held her back.

"Jers, it's just this once. He deserves an award for staying off of it this long." Harry said, placing her back in her seat.

"Fine, but just this once. Well, I'm going to stop by Gringotts to check up on everything, and show Harry around, and then we'll see from there. I guess we'll meet you three at home." Jersey got up, sent one more glaretowards Lucius, and left.

"You better hurry Harry. She's mad but I'm sure you'll be fine, she's only mad at Luc at the moment." Severus said, waving his hand towards the door.

"Thank you both for everything." Harry said, starting to leave.

"Welcome to the family Harry. In all variations of the phrase." Luciusresponded before turning back to the rest of his family. Harry smiled and placed a hand in his pants where a velvet box was placed. While Jersey was getting one of the many store representatives, Draco and Harry had discussed whatHarry had planned for his future. Harry had brought up marrying Jersey, but wasn't positive what they would say. While Draco was dropping off a list of items and measurements he had gone and picked up an engagement ring for Harry to give to Jersey, if and when he decided that this was what they both wanted.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just he knows he's not suppose to be drinking that stuff, and what does he do, he goes out and drinks it. Sometimes I think that man thinks with half of his brain instead of the whole thing!" Jerseywhispered kicking the ground.

"Hey, it's ok, the next time Draco or I catch him, we'll dump out his stash of it." Harry pulled Jersey close and hugged her, then picked her up over his shoulder and started walking towards Gringotts.

"Harry James Potter! I am fully capable of walking on my own!" Jersey started beating on Harry's back.

"You know that doesn't hurt, it sort of just feels like a message, which is just less of an incentive to put you down." Harry smiled even more, he couldn't think of a time when he didn't smile when he was around Jersey. Even when Tonks had died last year at the Ministry of Magic, and he had locked himself in his room at Grimmauld Place over it, his friends knew exactly whom to call to get him to cheer up again. Jersey came prancing into his room dressed up as Draco acting as if he was Crabbe or Goyle. At the time Harry didn't know she was Draco's sister, so when she explained how she got Draco's clothing Harry ended up being at a loss for words. "So now that we're in here where do we go?" Harry asked, opening the door to the bank.

"Make a left and go all the way down to the end. You'll meet Griphook, tell him your here on business." Jersey startedgiving up on hitting Harry's back and was now pinching his butt.

"Will you quit it?" Harry asked, taking on hand and hitting Jersey's butt for every pinch she gave him.

"When you put me down I will, but until then." Jersey said, pinching his butt again.

"May I help you sir?" Griphook asked, coming out from behind a door.

"I'm here on business." Harry said seriously.

"I'm sorry sir, but our assistant manager is out to lunch, and our head is off today. You might want to try back tomorrow or later this afternoon." Griphook said, going back to stamping papers. Jersey finally escaped Harry's grip and turned to Griphook.

"He's here with me, Mr. Potter here will be your new boss. If you'll excuse us." Jersey then stepped behind Griphook, and into her and Harry's office.

"Sorry miss, I didn't know that was you." Griphook then left.

"It's ok, now I believe you have work that you need to get back to." Jersey then shut the door and conjured a desk and a huge comfy chair for Harry. "Look you have an official name plaque." Jersey said excited.

"Thanks, so what do we do here exactly?" Harrypulled his chair towards Jersey's desk.

"Ok it's fairly simple, take this morning's grosses. I have mine color coded, you can organize yours whatever way you want. See the purple folder is this mornings, the green paper is our incoming gross, or the money people put into their accounts. What you do is go through their files on your computer and input the total they put in and add it to their account. For example this is Molly and Arthur Weasley's, so you go in your computer and type in Weasley, Arthur, or Weasley,Molly. Now, you see they added 150 sickles, so under the sickle column you put in 150. Then press enter, then save. Understand so far?" Jerseyasked, taking it as slow as she could.

"Yep, so far I do." Harry lookedthrough the hundreds of files on her desk.

"Ok, now you go into this program here, and type in Molly and Arthur Weasley. This is your list of people you need to mail their updated account information to. You do this with withdraws also. Ok for withdraws, which is the red paper, you do the same thing except you subtract it from their vaults. Again for example, dad withdrew 50 Galleons for this years possible school books so you'd go into Snape-Malfoy, Severus and put50 in under the Galleon column and hit subtract, that way it takes the money out instead of putting it in. At the end of the day you print up the people's new account information and send it with the outgoing mail that day. It's a simple as that, but obviously it takes a while, and when you have to do the payroll on top of that it's near impossible to finish some nights, but don't worry because if your not done by the end of the week father bails you out by having a couple of his secretaries finish it." Jersey turned to Harry who was still looking through some of the files. "Harry are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, red paper, name, subtract, save, program, print new info, and send. Got it." Harry's head was spinning, how was Jersey and Draco able to do this stuff day in and day out along with their school work. Harry hadn't known Jersey had climbed on his lap.

"I love having you here with me. I use to hate the summer because I was always worried your uncle and cousin would beat you so badly that you would end up dead." Jersey buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that. Why don't we go back to your house and we can go swimming." Harry said, putting Jersey in his arms and getting up.

"That sounds great. Harry what happened?" Jersey asked noticing a scar on his arm.

"It's nothing, really. So are we going to Floo to your house?" Harry asked, opening the door and walking out.

"Yeah, I mean our house is over by Hogsmeade. Harry please, what happened?" Harry had put Jersey down and she took out a bag of Floo powder from a vase by the main grate.

"Look there's stuff about me that you don't know about yet, but I promise when I feel like I can talk about it I will, until then please don't push." Jersey looked up at Harry's tear filled eyes and nodded her head.

"Ok, whenever your ready. Snape-Malfoy Manor." Jersey said, throwing Floo powder into the fire.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: Ok I am soooo sorry for not putting the reviews in here, but it's 11:05 at night, my brain is dead from doing the ACT and then reading a story on here I can't remember the name but I know the first word started with an A and the second with an L, it was really good and I suggest people go and read it..I have it saved under my favorite stories.Anyways, I'll probably post another chapter before the end of tonight, and hopefully get some more typed. Again sorry for not answering the reviews in this one. By the way Bekki...I ran out of stuff to read again...I'm becoming way to dependant on you :( I feel bad about that.


	7. Draco's Secret Love

Chapter 7: Draco's Secret Love

Once they were back at the manor, Jersey and Harry made their way to Jersey's room. "I'll meet you here when your done changing and we'll go down to the pool together." Jersey said, kissing Harry and walking into her room. Once she was inside she was greeted by a surprise.

"You know Jersey, I thought you'd at least lock your bedroom when your gone." A familiar voice said from behind one of Jersey's teenage magazines.

"Oh my Gosh! It's sooo good to see you. Where have you been hiding this summer Mr. Zabini?" Jersey asked, running over to Blaise and giving him a huge hug.

"Around, Paris, Rome, California. I came to see Draco but no one was home so I figured you'd be back first, hence why I chilled in your room. So, Draco owled me and told me you were having your boyfriend stay over the summer, so who is it?" Blaise gotup and kissed Jersey on both her cheeks.

"You'll see, he's in the next room getting his bathing suit on, you can join us if you'd like, but if you don't mind I still have to get changed." Jersey said, going into her closet to pick out a bathing suit.

"You should wear the Black bikini with the cherries on it, and your cherry belly button ring. Oh, and those Armani red sunglasses." Blaise shouted from the couch.

"You and Draco are the two gayest people I've met, and the fact that you both have my wardrobe memorized better then your own amazes me. " Jersey took out the suggested clothes and went into the bathroom to change. "By the way, I was wondering if you liked Draco at all? I heard that Tracy Davis does, and obviously Pansy, but Pansy has no chance in hell with him." Jersey emerged from the bathroom and Blaise threw sandals at her.

"As a matter of fact miss nosy, I do. So, did Sev or Luc tell you, that you, Draco, and I have a photo shoot next week for the top ten hottest teenagers in Britain?" Blaise asked walking towards the door and opening it for Jersey."What amazes me though is it's an international magazine.Go figure."

"No, but I think they only picked us because we're probably the richest. So, do you know what this photo shoot is going to contain?" Jersey asked, turning around to Blaise who had stopped dead with his mouth hanging open.

"Potter? What are-oh Merlin you're Jersey's boyfriend? Damn, how come you couldn't be gay? I mean look at you." Blaise's eyes took in the topless Harry Potter, whom had opted to wear black swimming shorts with a dragon that wrapped around one leg.

"Well, if I was gay I wouldn't be Jersey's boyfriend now would I? Plus, I heard that you and Draco were going out." Harry said, shaking Blaise's hand.

"I wish, but nope that was just a rumor. I think Pansy has a better shot with Draco then I do, well you know, if Pansy was a guy." Blaise, Jersey, and Harry all made their way down to the pool.

"I wouldn't say that Blaisey. I bet he likes you." Jersey pulled out an inter-tube with four seats on it. One for Harry, one for Blaise, one for their drinks, and one for her.

"Will you stop calling me that woman! You have called me that since we were four, if you keep calling me Blaisey, I'll called you Mich!" Blaise said, climbing onto the raft.

"You wouldn't!" Jersey looked scandalized.

"I would too." Blaise held the raft while Jersey and Harry got on.

"I'm lost, why would you call her Mich?" Harry asked, noticing the water had a warming charm on it. The water wasn't sweltering hot, but it wasn't unpleasantly cold either.

"Oh, so she hasn't told you her whole name. See when she was born Severus and Lucius didn't want to know the sex of the baby. So, when it came time to name her they were fighting over her name. Severus wanted to name her Jersey, Lucius wanted to name her Adrienne, then Sev yelled that he wanted to name her Michelle. Then they got into a fight about whose last name they should use. Lucius said it should be Snape since Draco's was Malfoy, and Severus said it should be Malfoy since people would get confused that Draco and Jersey were brother and sister. Well the whole time they were fighting the Medi-Witch thought that they had agreed to the name a while ago and copied down all the names they were spurting out. When she had left Severus noticed that the Medi-witch had wrote the names down on the birth certificate instead of a spare bit of parchment. That's why Jersey's whole name is Jersey Adrienne Michelle Chastity ElizabethSnape-Malfoy. When she's in school she just drops the Malfoy and is known as Jersey Snape." Blaise explained, and Harry started laughing.

"That's fine, according to Blaise's father my name would have been Jersey Adrienne Michelle Chastity Hope Aurelia Snape- Malfoy. I would have had 8 names, but luckily Marcus, Blaise's dad, had put a silencing charm on both of them. I swear it should be considered child abuse if your child has more then three names, think of how much trouble I had learning all that. Though Draco's is Draconis Lucius Severus William Redoulphus Snape-Malfoy. So he had a harder time memorizing his name." Jersey started to smile, she knew Draco would be home any time and she could put her plan into effect.

"So Harry, are you going to come with Jersey to her photo shoot? Maybe they could take couple photo's and really make the public mad. I mean, you are dating the hottest girl in the wizarding world." Blaise said lying back, waving his wand, and turning on some sort of punk radio station.

"Sure why not. So, if you and Draco are in this magazine which one of you is number one?" Harry asked, looking at Jersey through his sunglasses. He always knew that she was beautiful, but he wasn't positive he wanted every wizarding guy in Great Britain lusting after her.

"Well, Draco and Jersey always tie as number one, I came in number two, and you are number three. I know that they are taking the individual pictures at each person's house, which will be easy for us since I plan to be here all summer anyway, and you're here, and the huge group photo is going to be taken outside Hogwarts. Don't worry though Harry, you'll have loads of fun." Blaise assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

"I-I made the list? But I'm not even that hot." Harry said shocked.

"Of course you are. Who knows maybe one day you'll beat these two." Jersey said, pointing at Blaise and up at Draco whom had just walked out of the house, his mouth dropped for a second when he saw Blaise.

"Welcome home Dray! I wanted to talk to you about the photo shoot next week, but when I got here you weren't here. Can we talk?" Blaise asked, getting out of the pool and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Yeah sure, we can go to my sitting room." Draco was shocked, but pointed the way anyway.

"Good luck Draco. You can do it." Jersey called when Blaise was out of ear shot.

"So Jers is dating Potter, how do you feel about that?" Blaise asked, walking down the corridor to Draco's sitting room.

"It's a little weird, but so far it seems like he's doing a lot of good for her. He stopped her from strangling Lucius over drinking Fire Whiskey today." Draco started to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Did your father tell you that he also got me in with Jersey at St. Mungos. I'll be working the same hours as she will so when this war starts up we can help those who need helping, though as you know I still refuse to join sides." Blaise sat down near the fire, he would have sworn his heart was beating so fast that Draco could hear it.

"No he didn't, congratulations though. If you want to come home with Jersey you're welcome to crash in one of my guest rooms. I know you two will be working twenty hour shifts starting tomorrow. So what about this photo shoot?" Draco sat down in one of the love seats and turned towards Blaise.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do our pictures together, instead of having one page each, we could have one page each and then a whole bunch of us messing around. I mean you, me, and Jersey are also going to be on the cover and the whole edition is dedicated around this top ten list. I understand if you don't want to though." Blaise tried to stare Draco in his eyes, but for some reason couldn't.

"Sure, I mean we'll have four photographers there and it will probably be a whole day of shooting and changing and stuff so why not. I heard father's doing an interview about our family forthe WNNanyways, so we'll probably be on camera also. Maybe we could ask for extra's of everything so we each have a copy. So how are you and Will doing?" Draco asked, remembering that Blaise was going out with some guy named Will Bloom who had graduated last year.

"We broke up, I couldn't stand the fact that he didn't want anyone to know we were a couple. I wish I could find one guy who liked me that didn't just like me for my money, or looks, or last name. I mean there's got to be someone out there like that right?" Blaise got up and walked over to Draco's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. He opened the bottle and didn't even reach for a shot glass.

"I'm sorry B. Z. I wish there was something I could do." Draco hated seeing Blaise in this condition. 'Merlin, if only I knew you liked me I'd stop all of your pain.' Draco thought getting up and taking the bottle from Blaise.

"Hey, I need that." Blaise tried to grab for it.

"No you don't, and if Jersey find out that I have alcohol she'd kill me. You know how she is about this stuff ever since the incident." Draco said, locking the liquor cabinet back up.

"Hey Dray, I'm sorry that happened to her. She seems like she's slowly getting over it though." Blaise sat back down on the couch.

"I think she's just covering it up. I don't think she's told Harry yet, because if she did he'd probably be out there right now hunting the guy down and Avading him. I know she hasn't told our parents yet." Draco's smile left as quick as it came.

"She must really trust us. I swear to you Draco, if Harry hurts her I'll get him back ten fold." Blaise turned away from Draco and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks. Well, let's go see how those two are doing. Maybe Jersey can think of a game we could all play." Draco said, getting up and opening the door for Blaise. Once they were outside Draco noticed Jersey asleep on the raft and Harry swimming laps. "Jers...Jers, wakey wakey." Draco said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"W-what do you want Draconis?" Jerseyanswered, a bit aggravated at being woken up.

"We're bored and we can't think of a game to play. Can you think of one?" Draco asked, sitting on the side of the pool.

"Sure, come on let's all go inside. We can hang out in my room but Harry and I have to change, because I don't want my room to get messed up from the chlorine in the water." Jersey and Harry got out of the pool and made their way back inside.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I actually ended up typing some of the stuff I had wrote yesterday and I plan to do more of that today.I might even suprise you today or tomorrow so keep your eyes open for that. Hmm. Now that I think about it, maybe I'll start asking you guys Harry Potter trivia, well on some chapters and not all of them, and whomever answers right can get the chapter dedicated to them. I won't tell you what chapter cause it might end up being a good chapter and you'll be happy about it, or I could include it in to one of my great surprises. Anyways here's the first question.I guess I'll start off easy also. What is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names whole name?

Sarah Amanda: I'm glad that you liked this story. I hope that later on you don't get confused with it though, due to the fact that I have no written story plot, and what I write is just what I think up at the moment, the story is going to get more confusing. I'm thinking of making a summary on every second chapter or so just in case, but I'll worry about that when the time comes.

Volleypickle16: I hope I did well on my ACT and thanks for the wishes...I'm also glad that you like this story also, when I first posted it I was afraid that no one would.


	8. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

'This is going to be too much fun.' Jersey thought to herself while she was in her bathroom yet again changing into a pair of gray soffie shorts and a white wife-beater t-shirt. She really didn't feel like getting dressed into jeans and a t-shirt at the moment. "Ok, what game did you have in mind?" Draco asked, sitting on Jersey's huge king sized bed, instead of black or green silk sheets though, Jersey had baby pink.

"It's a muggle game called Truth or Dare.We learned aboutit in Muggle Studies. If you pick truth you have to tell the truth. If you pick dare, whatever the person says you have to do it. To make matters interesting, if you don't do what the person tells you to do, then you have to go up to Voldemort during the next Death Eater meeting quoting Argus Filch, and insist he will one day rule the wizarding world.Harry, sincecan't go to Death Eater meetings if you don't do something you're dared to do or if you don't tell the truth then you have to go up toSeverus during school in the Great Hall and confess your undying love for him." Jersey said laughing.

"Where in the world do you come up with these things?" Blaise asked.

"Well if you must know, a pixie jumped into my brain and fed me information, and then I was chased by a purple elephant down the hall and I tripped over the neck of a purple giraffe." Jersey started in, but Draco and Blaise put their hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I even asked. We get it, your twisted in the head. Right then, so whose going to start?" Blaise asked, looking around the circle.

"I will." Draco volunteered. "Hmm. Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry said. 'It can't be that bad could it?' Harry thought to himself.

"Hmm, what could embarrass the famous Harry Potter... We'll start easy I guess. Have you ever had sex?" Everyone in the circle, though there were only three of them besides Harry, paid avid attention.

"Nope, I can't say that I have. My turn, um Blaise truth or dare?" Harry asked, turning his attention from Draco to Blaise.

"Dare, not wait truth! I want truth!" Blaise said, slapping his hands down on the bed.

"Ok, ok I get it you want truth. Do you like anyone in this room?" Harry asked,fearing the answer.

"Yep! I like everyone in this room, they are all my friends. Even you!" Blaise smiled, he knew what Harry meant, but being a Slytherin had taught him to notice the wording of certain questions. "My Turn! Jersey truth or dare?" Blaise asked, swaying slightly, it seemed the vodka he had been drinking earlier was starting to kick in.

"Hmm, I'll go with truth also." Jersey was afraid of the dare that Blaise might have given her.

"Fine, would you mind sharing your boyfriend for this game, like say if I had dared Draco to kiss Harry or what not."

"I'm fine with it, as long as Harry is." Jersey said, smiling and turning towards her brother. "It's time for your payback Draconis. Truth or Dare." Jersey asked, knowing that she had Draco cornered.

"I'll go with Dare, since I'm the only one brave enough." Dracostarted puffing out his chest.

"Fine, I dare you to read this entry of your 'journal'." Jerseysmiled pulling out Draco's journal and opening it to one of the middle pages.

"How the hell did you find it?" Draco asked trying to stall.

"Well, let's see, um alocator spell,now out with it." Jersey said, handing over the journal.

"Fine. Dear Journal, my fifth year at Hogwarts is almost over, and my heart has never been as broken as it is at this point. I finally found the courage to go up to Blaise and tell him that I liked him, but before I could even get the words out he told me that he had a boyfriend. A sixth year named William Bloom. Jersey and Tracey were right I should have told Blaise I liked him earlier, then I probably wouldn't be in this mess. Not many people at this school know I'm gay, and it's not like I flaunt it outside of school. However, if I could just hold Blaise and kiss him, I wouldn't care who knew because I have liked him ever since we started Hogwarts and probably even before then. I hope one day that Blaise will come around and have the same feelings for me, but until that day it will be hard for me to look at him and know that he is with this Will fellow. Sincerely, Draconis Malfoy." Draco finished noticing how red his face must be at this point. Harry and Blaise's mouth's were dropped open and Jersey was rubbing Draco on the back. "My turn and Jersey you should know that payback's a bitch. Truth or dare?" Draco asked trying not to notice Blaise's shocked look.

"Dare." Jersey was afraid, but knew it couldn't have been as bad as what she had just put Draco through.

"At dinner tonight, I dare you to tell everyone what happened to you last summer in France. I mean everyone, dad, father, and Harry." Draco and Blaise had never seen Jersey's mouth hang as far down as it did at that moment.

"Fine, but only because I know you'll tell them anyway. So Blaise, truth or dare?" Jersey asked turning to him. Blaise noticing how emotional and awkward the game was starting to get andwas a little nervous in answering.

"Truth, no dare, no um truth." Blaise said, looking at Harry for help, Harry just shrugged.

"Do you really want to kiss my boyfriend or are you just seeing if I'd let anyone kiss him?" Jersey asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Both, I mean look at how hot he's got! I'm sure if anyone at Hogwarts knew how well Potter cleaned up that he would be the most wanted person, besides us three, at school." Blaiseturned winking at Harry, who started laughing. "Ok Harry, truth or dare?" Blaise asked hoping that he would pick dare.

"Truth." Harry was now completely afraid of what dare Blaise might give him.

"Aww party pooper! Fine, what's one of your darkest secrets?" Blaise asked laughing as Harry's face went from nervous to calm.

"Well, I didn't live the life that you and Draco thought I lived. I was constantly beat up by my uncle, my cousins, and his school friends. Look. _Finite_." Harry took out his wand and placed it on himself. His skin went from flawless to cut and bruised.

"Harry, why didn't you show me those earlier! Blaise can you run into my bathroom and in the vanity there's are two tubes of cream, one's for bruises and the other's for cuts. Harry lay down for a minute." Jersey said, crawling over to his with her wand out and waving it over some of the cuts and bruises making them disappear. Blaise and Draco started applying the cream to the cuts and bruises that she couldn't heal. "There, you're skin should be back to normal by tomorrow." Jersey went back to the other side of the circle.

"Misses, Sirs, dinner is ready in the main dinning hall." Macy announce to the room.

"Thank you Macy, that's all. Guys, we can continue this game afterwards, I'm sure it should get interesting because I invited Ginny Weasley to sleep over." Jersey said, getting up and walking out to the dining room.

"Don't forget your dare Jersey." Draco called over his shoulder. Jersey nodded and bowed her head.

"What's he talking about anyways J?" Harry asked taking her hand.

"You'll hear about it in a minute." Jersey walked into the dinning room and sat down. "Father, dad there's something I think you should know about what happened last year, and why I'm against alcohol. While we were in Paris, you remember your friend Jason father?" Jersey asked, looking at the table instead of at her parents.

"Yeah, why?" Lucius asked, shooting a glance over at Draco and Blaise.

"Well, he got drunk one night, and I should have told you when it happened, but we were playing a muggle Playstation 2 game and he got mad because he was losing. So, he took a pen, gabbed it in my leg, and pulled. When I refused to cry or anything he kept Crucio-ing me, he must have done it about 10 times before I passed out, and when I woke up Draco and Blaise were there. I should have told you earlier daddy I'm sorry." Jersey started to cry. Unconsciously her finger was tracing over the permanent scar that the pen had left, a reminder of the guy she loved who would have never returned her feelings.

"Jersey why didn't you tell us earlier?" Severus asked, he had never wanted his daughter to witness the effects of Crucio first hand, and the fact that the creep had cut her with a pen was just making the situation worse in his eyes.

"I was afraid, upset, and terrified that he might do it again if I told anyone. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Had I known that Jason was drunk, I wouldn't have been in that room with him. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room. When you three are finished we'll finish up our game." Jersey didn't even touch her dinner, but got up and went into her bedroom. On the way she stopped at Draco's sitting room and pried open the alcohol cabinet, that Draco didn't think she knew of, and took out rum and a few soda's and made her way to her room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, Professor, had I known what had happened and that she hadn't told you, I would have told you myself, but she didn't even tell me about what happened. Will she be alright?" Harry asked, looking at the spot that Jersey just left from.

"Draco, Blaise you knew about this. How come you two didn't tell us what happened?" Lucius asked trying to remain calm.

"It wasn't our secret to tell, she made us promise not to tell you, or to hurt him. Blaise and I have no idea how she goes to work everyday knowing she's going to see him there." Dracostarted feeling a bit guilty.

"Obviously something is going to have to be done about this while she's away from the office. Harry don't worry she'll be fine, you'll see. Jersey's a strong person, once we've finished dinner the three of you can go and check on her. I believe she said you three had a game to finish." Lucius turned back to his food.

After dinner Draco, Blaise, and Harry made their way back to Jersey's room. "Oh Merlin. Jersey how many rum and cokes have you had?" Draco asked looking at the half an empty bottle of rum and the four opened cans of soda.

"Well obviously four, just a tiny lot o' rum. 'Ey Ginny, Marcus." Jersey waved Ginny and Marcus into the room. "Let's get playing." Jersey said, moving backwards so everyone could join the circle on the bed.

"I guess I'll fill in Ginny and Marcus, See we learned that Draco has had a crush on Blaise since before Hogwarts, that Blaise wants to kiss me, that I was abused at my aunts house, and that Jersey's friend cut her and Crucio'd her a couple times." Harry said turning towards the other players. "There are rules though, for those who are working and or spying for Voldemort, if you refuse to do a truth or a dare at the next Death Eaters meeting you are suppose to quote Argus Filch and tell Voldemort that one day Filch will rule the wizarding world. Those of us that aren't as fortunate enough to go to Death Eater meetings are to proclaim our undying love for Professor Snape in the Great Hall in front of the whole school."

"Right then, since this will probably get a lot more personal and messed up I suggest everyone take at least one drink, with the exception of Jersey whose already drunk." Draco said, shooting her one of his death glares. Once everyone was at least tipsy, the game started.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Marcus asked, starting the game back up.

"Dare, I think we've only done one of those once." Blaise admitted laughing a little.

"Okay since you're so keen on kissing Potter, I dare you to kiss him." Marcus said laughing a little. Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like that dare wasn't obvious." Blaise crawled over to Harry. Once he was over to him he ran a hand down Harry's cheek and looked into his eyes. Blaise then leant in and kissed Harry on the lips. "See piece of cake." Blaise said, going back to his seat. "Ok my turn! Ginny, truth or dare?" Blaise asked turning towards her.

"Dare, why not right?" Ginny said looking a little nervous.

"I dare you and Jersey to kiss in front of everyone." Blaise said pointing to the two girls. At this all the guys attention went to both girls. Jersey and Ginny started crawling over to each other and kissed in the middle of the circle.

"You idiot! You should have told them to make out." Marcus said getting up.

"Guys, It's time for everyone to get going to their own beds. I have to get up early tomorrow and get Harry situated at Gringotts and then work for 20 hours. So everyone out! Go!" Jersey said, getting up and shooing them out of her room.

"Fine, but before I leave I'm making you sober!" Draco grabbed a potion that was on the bedside table and forced it down Jersey's throat. After coughing and sputtering Jersey's alcoholic high was over with.

"Thanks, now good night everyone." Jersey opened the door and watched everyone but Harry leave.

"You should have told me." Harry said a little upset.

"I know, but how could I have told you something that I couldn't even tell my own family? Draco and Blaise only knew because they saw me when I became conscious. I'm sorry, but you should have told me about those cuts and bruises you had also." Jersey said turning down her bed.

"I'm sorry also. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Harry placed a kiss on Jersey's head and then made his way to his room.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: Well, I decided to post this chapter earlier than I had planed because I was home from school sick (I did go, but the teacher sent me home when I got sick). I was going to start the suprise today but I really just feel like sleeping. Sarah Amanda and Volleypickle 16: Thank you so much for reviewing, even though you two are the only ones at the moment reviewing I do appreciate it.


	9. Draco and Blaise

Chapter 9: Draco and Blaise

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Blaise asked, walking towards Draco's sitting room with him. They had dropped Marcus off at one of the guestrooms.

"Well, let's think about this, probably because you had boyfriend after boyfriend, and I was afraid that I'd lose you as a friend if I did." Draco found his shoes very interesting all of a sudden. Blaise walked up to Draco and pushed him against the wall.

"You wouldn't be losing a friend, you be gaining this." Blaise slowly lowered his head towards Draco until their lips met. It wasn't just a kiss though, it was 7 years of sexual frustration and hidden feelings being let out all at once. Draco ran his tongue over the bottom part of Blaise's lip begging for entrance. Blaise complied by opening his mouth and moving his tongue into Draco's. Draco wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, bringing the boy closer to him. Blaise removed his mouth from Draco's and went to the pulse point on Draco's neck, while rubbing his erection against the blonde haired boys.

"Blaise...Not...Here...R-oh-m." Draco panted trying to make his way to his bedroom. Blaise backed off a little and ran down the hall opening the door to Draco's room. Once inside they picked up where they left off. Blaise was sucking on Draco's neck, while Draco was trying to take off Blaise's pants. Once both guys were half naked, they were still in their boxers, Draco walked them towards the bed.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Blaise asked, propping himself up on his arms.

"Yes, are you?" Draco noticed the lustful smile on Blaise's mouth, which was answer enough. Blaise laid Draco onto his back and straddled his hips. He kissed and nipped Draco's neck, until he started hearing Draco groaning. Then he started working down the blondes pale but toned body, when he reached Draco's nipples he sucked and bit the left one while twisting the right one. "Oh...Merlin, Blaise." Draco ground out. Blaise smirked into Draco's check while kissing a line down to Draco's navel, dipping his tongue in and out of it.

"Draco this is your last chance to turn back, you don't have any doubts do you?" Blaise asked, running his fingers along the waist band of Draco's boxers.

"mmm mm." Draco had lost all forms of speech so he started to buck his hips, urging Blaise to keep going. Blaise pulled Draco's boxers down very slowly, kissing the skin that was coming out of hiding. Once Draco's boxers were all the way off Blaise looked around the room.

"_Accio lubrication."_ Blaisepointed his wand at the bottle of lotion on Draco's bedside table. He put a fair amount on his hand and placed the bottle to the side, knowing he would need more later. "Relax Drake, and trust me." Blaise noticed how tense Draco had become. He then rubbed the lotion on both his hands and Draco's hole. He lowered his mouth onto Draco's member, placing his hand on the shaft moving it up and down. His tongue then flicked across the head of Draco's penis, while Draco was busy enjoying this, Blaise had slip a finger into Draco.

"Oh Merlin Blaise, please don't stop." Draco moaned, grabbing the sheets on his bed. Blaise quickened his pace adding another finger to the first. Draco tightened up a little at finally feeling the fingers inside him.

"Drake, babe you need to relax, it will hurt a lot more if you tense up and I won't do it if it's going to hurt you." Blaise looked up into Draco's dark gray eyes. Once he felt Draco start to relax again, he continued with giving Draco head. Once Draco was to the point of climaxing Blaise quickened his pace once more and added a third finger. Draco then came into Blaise's mouth, Blaise took it all in and added his length into Draco.

"Ow, please don't move." Draco said, trying to stay still himself.

"I won't, not until you want me to. I'm sorry, but think of how much it would hurt if you were tense." Blaise said kissing Draco. Once Draco started moving under Blaise, Blaise started thrusting into Draco and in no time found his sweet spot.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Jersey sighed in relief once everyone had left her bedroom. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy having her friends in her room and joking around with them, but at the moment she wasn't feeling her best and knew she would have the worst hangover when she had to go to work the next day. Jersey got up off her bed, andwalked over to her closet. Once inside the massive room she turned to her left and started going through her pajamas, after about ten minutes she finally decided just to go with one of the wife-beater shirts she nicked from Harry's trunk a few years ago, and a pair of soffee shorts. She then made her way over to the bathroom where she took a hot shower, before nausea took over.

"I knew you had too much to drink." Came the all too familiar voice of Harry, whom had walked up to her and pulled her wet hair out of the way.

"Save it, I've heard the speech from Marcus more times then I care to remember. Thanks." Jersey took the moist hand towel Harry had handed her and wiped her face with it.

"I wasn't going to lecture you. I couldn't sleep thinking you might be mad at me. When I heard the shower running, I figured that you wouldn't use that smart head of yours in your current condition and make it steaming hot. Obviously I was right." Harry turned around so Jersey could get dressed.

"Sorry. I'm not mad at you Harry, I just wish you would have been honest with me about those things. I hate seeing you in pain, and I know that you hate people fawning all over you but sometimes it's ok to ask for help, especially from me." Jersey started brushing her teeth, giving Harry a chance to speak without her interrupting him.

"Jers, you are the first serious relationship I've had, and the only thing I have that closely resembles a family of my own. I'm sorry that I don't know how to express and relate everything to you, but I am trying. This is me trying. I want to tell you everything I think and feel, I have a whole bunch of things I want you to know, it's just... I don't know how to express myself. For the past 14 years I've been trained to be invisible, and it's going to take me a while to learn that I can open up to you, to be able to be myself." Harry couldn't turn around while he was saying this to her, he didn't think he could handle seeing her sympathetic look, which he could already picture in his mind.

"Har, I'll wait until you're ready to open up to me, but you have to remember I'm not use to being around people that hide things from me. I know you might not believe this, but even Lucius doesn't hide things from me if I ask him to tell me the truth. Thank you though for explaining all this to me, and - for saying that I'm part of your family. You don't know how much that means to me." Jersey tapped him on the shoulder telling him it was ok to turn around. Once he did Jersey stood up on her tip toes and kissed Harry's cheek. "So what are you really doing here?" Harry opened the bathroom door and waited for Jersey to walk into the bedroom.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep thinking you were mad at me." Harry smiled standing by the door.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm upset with Draco and Blaise for not stopping him. Seriously, I'm not mad at you just disappointed. If I was truly mad at you Harry, believe you would know. If you don't believe me, just wait until school starts cause I'm righteously ticked off at Draco and he will definitely be getting paid back!" Jersey's gray eyes turning to the color of steel.

"That makes me feel better, well at least more sympathetic to Draco. Goodnight Jers, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry started going back towards his bedroom when Jersey pulled him back into the room.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Jersey asked shyly. It struck Harry as odd since he had never see or heard Jersey act or be shy.

"Sure, whatever you want. Don't forget you have a twenty hour shift to work tomorrow and I have to start at Gringotts. Come on, let's get you to bed, you still don't look well." Harry picked Jersey up in his arms and walked over towards the bed. He placed her on the right side, he then climbed in behind her and pulled her close running his fingers down the side of her stomach.

"I love you Harry, sweet dreams." Jersey said falling asleep instantly.

"I love you too Jers, I can't wait until we can fall asleep like this in our own house." Harry whispered once he noticed she was asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: OK it's going to start getting a little bit confusing after the next few chapters. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Onward with the reviews! Just to warn you all, the next two chapters (well I believe the next two chapters, it might just be the next one) are 3,000 and something words long.

SarahAmanda: Thanks for reviewing, but I'm running out of things to say because you keep writing the same stuff.

VolleyPickle16: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :)

Orlin: Welcome back! We all missed you! Don't worry about reviewing because I know about how school work can back up on you. Believe me, I know. I'm just glad you're still alive. My friend hates me for a part that you haven't gotten to yet. I really wish I had your subconcious that I could dream this story. That would be amazing. I'm glad that you enjoyed the truth or dare game.


	10. 20 Hour Shifts and Loving Boyfriends

Chapter 10: 20 Hour Shifts and Loving Boyfriends

Jersey woke up early the next day in the arms of Harry, she couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. She sat there watching Harry sleep for a while, he looked so angelic and peaceful. "You've been staring at me for half an hour. Is there something you want?" Harry asked, opening one eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get caught." Jersey placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and placed a hand across his chest.

"It's ok, I'll admit I do it too sometimes. You better get ready, you have to work today, as do I." Harry sat up and made his way to his room. Jersey went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, she also had one heck of a headache. When she finished she walked over to her closet and pulled on her Medi-witch uniform.

"Here, you probably need this." Harry handed her a hang over potion when she came out of her room.

"Thanks, you look very nice." Jersey took the potion and then followed Harry down to the dining room.

"Good morning Harry, Jersey. Are you both ready for work?" Lucius asked, kissing Jersey on the cheek.

"Yes, where's Blaise and Draco?" Jersey asked, sitting down by Harry and across from Marcus.

"Still sleeping I guess. You don't mind waking them before you leave, do you?" Severus asked sitting down.

"No, Blaise is working with me anyway so he needs to wake up soon though. Well, it's 5:30, I'll go wake them up. I'll be back at two tomorrow morning." Jersey took a few pieces of toast and left the table. She arrived at Draco's room first. After knocking for a good five minutes she walked right in. Unfortunately, she had no clue what was on the other side. Blaise and Draco were lying in bed together, they were obviously both naked, since Blaise had nothing covering him and thepile of clothing that laid next to the bed.

"Draco, Blaise it's time to get up. I'm not going to touch you, cause Merlin knows what you two were doing." Jersey casted a Sonorus spell on her voice.

"Huh? Jers, what do you want?" Blaise asked, not moving from his spot.

"You might want to cover up your unmentionables, and get ready for work. I have toast for your breakfast." Jersey placed the toast on the bedside table, noticing the lotion. "Oh my- I don't want to know! Blaise do not open your mouth." Jersey then went into the bathroom flipping the shower on for Blaise, then went into his room to fetch him a pair of boxers and his robe.

"Blaise, you have twenty minutes to get dressed, hurry up!OhMerlin,Draconis get out of that ruddy shower!" Jersey yelled, 'If it was anyone else in there beside Draco this would be fucking hot.' Jersey thought to herself.

"Fine, spoil my fun, but I know what you're thinking. If you would stop thinking of me as your brother and more as your half brother since Snape had nothing to do with my procreation, you'd be thinking differently." Draco explained, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"It's still gross, your still partly related to me. It's gross!" Jersey yelled back, while Blaise got dressed.

"We must be off." Blaise pulled Jersey out of the room, preventing a major brawl.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Jersey and Blaise arrived at St. Mungos ten minutes early and made their way to the head Healers office. "Mr. Zimmerman, it's nice to see you again." Jersey held out her hand. Mathew Zimmerman kissed it and stood up.

"It's good to see you also. Mr. Zabini, it's good to see you again as well. I've heard from Lucius, Severus, Poppy, and Albus that you are both fully trained and all you needed was 160 hours of on the job training. I'm going to let both of you work on your own, I believe that ten hours of each position should be enough. Oh, and it's amazing the information you'll find in our nursery section." Mathew said, looking at Jersey. "Well off you go." Mr. Zimmerman then walked over to the escalator.

"Where to start?" Blaise asked laughing.

"How about nursing first? That way by four in the evening there won't be so many patients." Jersey put a stethoscope around her neck and went up to the fourth floor, spell damage. She walked up to the desk, picked up a clipboard, and went into room 15. "Hello, my name is Jersey Snape, I'll be your nurse for today. May I ask what happened before the incident?" Jersey asked, taking the two teenage boys vitals.

"Well, we were over at the Hogshead and Ryan here told me he slept with me sister. So, I tried to stun him and some how we ended up like this." A boy with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes explained.

"It says here you're on vacation from Ireland, do your parents know you're here in the hospital? I also need to know the curse Ryan used." Jersey took both their wands, performing a reversal spell on them with her own.

"Aye, our parents know we're here. You look a little young to be a nurse. I swear I've seen you before. Ever been to Ireland? Dublin actually?" Ryan asked, he had dyed blue, spike-y hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, Connor the Tallagenerous spell is not a stunning spell, and the Stupefy curse Ryan threw at you mixed with your spell hitting you both, that's why your feet are stuck together and you can't move the tops of your body. To answer your question, I have been to Dublin, my family owns a few houses there, and if you think hard enough you probably know where you've seen me before. Anything else before I get the doctor?" Jersey asked, placing the clipboard under her arm.

"Yeah, when we get unstuck will you go on a date me with?" Connor asked, trying his best to look gorgeous.

"I date patients, and I have a boyfriend."

"Bet he's not as good looking as me." Connor smiled, while Ryan laughed besides him.

"Bet ya 200 Galleons he is, and another 200 that I know who she is." Ryan said laughing. Jersey stared wide eyed for a second, intrigued.

"Fine your on. So, whose your boyfriend?" Conner asked, turning towards her.

"Shouldn't you ask him whom my parents are first? You do have 400 Galleons before you do right?" Jersey asked, feeling a little guilty.

"Of course I do. Don't you know who I am? I am the richest wizard in the whole of the wizarding world. I beat out the Malfoy's and Potter's." Ryan couldn't contain his laughter. "Alright then, who are Jersey's parents Ry?"

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. I remember Draco had an interview with one ofthe localpapers the other day, and he mentioned his sister, plus there was a picture of the both of them. Dude, you just embarrassed yourself in front of a Malfoy you git. Oh, but wait it gets better, go on ask her how." Ryan was crying because he was laughing so hard.

"Fine, I will! Why does it get worse?" Connor asked, his face tinted pink.

"My boyfriend is Harry Potter. I believe you owe him 400 Galleons, I'll go get the doctor." Jersey walked out of the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Ten hours later Jersey and Blaise met back up at the circular desk. "Interesting day so far?" Jersey asked, changing into a Healers robe.

"Three marriage proposals, seventeen offers for dates, and I wasregurgitated on. What about you?" Blaise looked up at the board, it was his turn to pick what floor they would be working on.

"Two peoplemade a bet witheach other on who I was and who I am dating. Three people asked me on dates, and twenty-three people complained that my father belonged in Akaban, and that I was going to end up killing Harry by the end of the war, by selling him to Voldemort. I swear I'm going to wear a shirt that reads 'does it look like I care?' under these robes. So what floor?" Jersey asked, hitting the elevator button.

"First, creature induced injuries. I heard there are two people there you might be willing to see." Blaise hugged Jersey, who looked on the edge of falling sleep. "Think 10 more hours and then you get a break for an hour."

"Yeah, I know. Well, see you again in 10 hours. If I don't die in the mean time." Jersey took the clipboard from Blaise.

"Miss Snape, erm Jersey? I didn't know you were a Healer." Bill Weasley said from the hospital bed.

"Oh Merlin. It's so good to see you. Charlie? Wow, I haven't seen you two for well, two years. How are you?Any nausea, dizziness?" Jersey asked, looking at the burns on both boys arms.

"Nope, just the burns. I got mine from the Hungarian Horntail they just transferred to the Dragon field in Hogsmeade, and Charlie got his from a Common Welsh Green guarding one of the vaults at Gringotts."

"That's an easy fix. I'll do Charlie first since his isn't as bad." Jersey waved her wand and a bunch of ointments, bandages, and a bowl of water and a sponge appeared.

"So, how's Harry? I heard he's staying at the manor. When's your break?" Bill and Charlie asked.

"Well, Harry's not here so I'd say he's going well and I have an hour lunch at 11 tonight. So, actually I havedinner. I'm here for the next week working twenty hours and then Monday working ten. Harry's working over at Gringotts if you want to go say hi." Jersey said, moving over to work on Bill. "You know the drill, no getting the bandages wet. Change it twice daily, and take these." Jersey handed Charlie a bottle of inflammatory medicine.

"Thanks, we will." Bill said, watching her bandage his arm.

"Twenty hours, Jers you'll kill yourself!" Charlie yelled.

"Then I'll kill myself as a fully certified healer and nurse. Your discharged and please be careful." Jersey left the room.

"Healer Snape, we have an ambulance on the way. Three teenage boys were playing around with some sort of potion. It blew up rendering them unconscious, the potion fell on their bodies. Theparents say it burns and their skin is blistering terribly. I informed Healer Zimmerman first, but he sent me to you. He said something about your dad being such a great potions master, that he probably taught you everything he knows and then some." Medi-witch Suzanne said, running towards her.

"Ok, I'll go to the emergency entrance. When Healer Zabini is done with his patient, send him to me, asquickly as possible." Jersey ran down the hall towards the escalators, this was her chance to prove she could do this job.

"Jers, they informed us they got tied up in an accident with some old witch in a muggle car. They are air lifting them over along with the old lady. Healer Brims' got the woman. We're to stay here until they arrive, they don't want us to run outside and get hurt by the plane." Blaise said, moments later.

"And here I thought the night shift would be calmer." Jersey joked. After fifteen minutes, the helicopter landed and both Jersey and Blaise rushed out.

"No one at the scene knew what potion they had brewed. Their vitals are stable. Their parents are on the way." The Medi-witch said before leaving. Once they got the three patients inside, they took them to room one.

"Oh Merlin! It's Cedric, Dean, and Tracey! Blaise, when dad finds out, he'll flip!" Jersey said, shocked. "_Enneverate."_ Jersey and Blaise waived their wands over the three boys.

"Oh Merlin! It hurts, please help, someone!" Cedric yelled out, his eyes shut in pain.

"Take this you three." Blaise handed each boy a pain numbing potion.

"Thanks wow, you two are Healers?" Dean asked shocked.

"No, we're here in St. Mungos to kill you." Jersey said, rolling her eyes. "Now what potion did you brew. I should re-word that. Which potions were you brewing? It looks like you mixed three different potions into one cauldron without knowing it. Who made the living death potion?" Jersey asked eyeing them.

"We all did. That's what we were working on." Cedric answered.

"No, we were working on the Polyjuice Potion." Tracy spoke up, his blistered face turning redder at the sight of Jersey.

"No! We agreed on the Doxycide potion!" Dean yelled.

"All of you hush. You obviously didn't listen to each other. Now, you need to take these potions, one of them is an antidote to the Doxycide, one is anti-swelling solution so those blisters don't get bigger, and the other one is a potion you'll have to take along with a pain one twice daily, it will conceal those blisters. It will hurt to sit and lie down for a week or until those are completely gone. Unfortunately for you three there is no way to fully cure them because of the sleeping draught and Polyjuice combination. I'm going to warn you this one time. When working on a potion with more then yourself, make sure you are all on the same potion, even if that includes checking each others books! You'll have to stay here overnight. I'll check on you in 3 hours when I go on my break." Jersey left the room.

"Hey Blaise, what's up with her?" Tracy asked, downing another potion.

"She's upset that if Sev finds out what you three did he'll toast you. You all knew better then to do advanced potions outside of school. Plus, we've been here for about 10 hours already, actually 14, so we still have another 6 hours, and we are dead tired. Well Medi-Witch Barlet here will take you to your rooms, your parents are waiting." Blaise then left also

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

At 11 o'clock, Jersey went upstairs and dropped her stuff off in Mr. Zimmermans office before going on break. She stopped to see how the three guys were doing and ran into Blaise. "Where are you going?" Blaise asked, standing in the corridor.

"To the second floor. There's a little boy I worked on on the fourth floor there. He has Scrofungulus in the blood. It's sort of like muggle cancer. He has to stay over night, and I told him I'd check on him as much as I could so he wouldn't be alone or afraid. He's in 205 if you want to meet him while he's here. I'll see you in an hour." Jersey picked up the present she bought him and went to his room.

"Hey Will how ya doing?" Jersey asked, entering the room.

"I'm good, why can't I go home? I don't feel sick." Will asked, he was about five years old, with red hair and green eyes.

"I promise to tell you when your mum and dad come back okay? I got you something." Jersey said smiling.

"What?" Will asked excitedly.

"Open it silly." Jersey said, handing it to him.

"Oh wow! How did you know I was a Pride of Portree fan? How did you have time to get them to sign the Quaffle?" Will asked, reading the signatures.

"I Floo called Meaghan McCormack in between patients and told her a special friend of mine was in the hospital and was a huge fan. I knew you were a fan by your watch." Jersey smiled at him.

"Jersey, are you in there? Is it okay to come in?" Harry asked through the door.

"Whose that?" Will asked, while Jersey got out of her seat.

"No clue, all my friends 'cept Blaise are sleeping. Do you have any friends up at this time?" Jersey gave him a quizzical look.

"Nope, we have bed times. Shh, I'm breaking mine." Will smiled, like he was proud he got away with it. Jersey opened the door and Harry walked in.

"Hey, I heard the food here sucked so I'd havethe house-elves pack a picnic basket. Blaise said you were visiting a patient, is it okay that I'm here?" Harry asked, setting the basket down.

"Yeah, just to let you know he's terminally ill, but we haven't told him yet cause his parents went home. I can't believe they'd leave a scared5 year old boy on his own." Jersey whispered.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Will asked, his eyes getting wider.

"Yes I am. Are you really Will?" Harry asked, jokingly.

"Of course I am. I can't believe Jersey got you to come! I've wanted to meet you my whole entire life!" Will said exasperatedly.

"Well then, how about we have dinner together? I brought food for all of us. We can talk and everything until Jersey and I have to go. What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the Quaffle. Jersey split the food between the three of them.

"It's a Quaffle signed by Pride of Portree, their my most favoritist Quidditch team. Jersey got it for me. So, how do you know Healer Snape? Were you sick and meet her here?" Will asked, eating a piece of cantaloupe.

"Nope, we go to the same school. She told me I was a dudder head one day in Potions when I got into a fight with her brother. When I realized she was right, I went and asked her for help, and since then we've been friends. She's my girlfriend now."

"So what did you and Draco do today anyway?" Jersey asked, chancing the subject.

"Worked and he's trying to teach me French. He taught me a poem today. That's pretty much it."

"I wanna hear the poem. I bet it's pretty." Will said, sitting upon the bed.

"Okay. L'ami march sur le sable sans plus de bruit que la rasee pourtant je reconnais son pas, Je devine son visage. Bientot il va franchir le seuil, souraint, me tendre le livre qu'hier chez lui J'ai oublie dans l'espoir qu'il me le rapporte."

"What does it mean in English?" Will asked, trying to memorize the poem.

"The friend march on sand without more noise than the dew however I recognize his step, I guess his face. Soon it will cross the threshold, smiling, will tighten the book to me that yesterday at his place I have forget in the hope thathe brings it back to me." Jersey translated. "It's getting very late. It's time for you to get to sleep. Goodnight Will." Jersey said, getting up and picking up the basket.

"Good night Healer Snape and Harry."

"Goodnight Will." Harry said, turning out the light and closing the door.

"I have one more place to stop it will only take a minute. Is it okay?" Jersey asked, kissing Harry. "Thank you for sitting in there with him, you made his day."

"It's no problem, and I enjoyed hanging out with him. Come on, let's go to the next place." Harry took Jersey's hand. They went to the fourth floor intoMr. Milimious' room. The poor old manyhad an un-liftable jinx on him.

"Mr. Milinious, the answer to that Shakespeare question is Macbeth says, "I will be satisfied. Deny me this, and an enternal curse fall on you! Let me know. Why sinks that cauldron? And what noise is this?" Now you have the whole thing memorized. Goodnight." Jersey then left with Harry to the fifth floor.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I guess I'll see you at home." Jersey picked up her name tag and stethoscope.

"I think I'll go see the other children. I'll wait for you to get off." Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Check out floor three rooms 10, 11, and 12. However, you didn't hear that from me."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I thought I would bring a little hospital fun to this story. I put in the child with muggle cancer because of course hosptials have a lot of them, but last year my aunt pat died of cancers (Brain, kidney, liver, lung, etc.), and about a week after my aunt was termed critical my mom's friend was diagonised with Breast Cancer (she ended up recovering and she's living a very happy nice life as a nurse at UCLA, she was a nurse of Marlon Brando's.) her son talked to his college and other breast cancer events about it, and then this year my mom's other friend was diagonised with Skin Cancer and we don't think he'll make it because it's in his blood stream and he keeps having strokes with it, he's currently in the ICU Burn unit. So that was my laughing in the face of cancer bit, I don't know how explain it any better than that.On with the reviews.

SarahAmanda: Thanks for reviewing.

Orlin: I'm glad you liked the Dray and B.Z. thing. Hey you were right though, I read some of my fanfic last night and ended up dreaming abou tit a little. Anyways, I can't wait for the idea's you have for HPTSY2.

Volleypickle16: Hey, how ya doing? What's new with you? How's school? lol.


	11. Overwhelming Information

Chapter 11: Overwhelming Information

By the end of the seven days, both Jersey and Blaise looked like hell ran over. However, due to concealment charms, cheering up potions, and many cups of strong coffee, no one could tell the difference from the first day they had walked into the hospital to the last. "Only ten hours left and you'll be full certified, you must be very proud of yourselves. So, Jersey have you checked out our nursery yet? Uncover any interesting information?" Mr. Zimmerman asked, smiling at them.

"No, I haven't. I guess I should though, I mean I've worked everywhere else. What information am I to find out though?"

"You'll know when you come across it, and I'll know when you find it. Must be getting back to work." Mr. Zimmerman said, leaving his office.

"Want to join me Blaise?" Jersey asked, getting into the elevator and going to ground floor. The nursery was in a whole other building.

""Hello, welcome to St. Mungos nursery section. How may I assist you today?" The greeter asked.

"Hi, we're students from the main building. Mr. Zimmerman sent us over, he wanted us to learn organization skills in your information room. Could you point us in the right direction?" Blaise tried to come up with a very convincing lie.

"Sure, it's over there, the fourth door from the right."

"Thank you." Blaise pulled Jersey by the hand into the room.

"Well, at least we don't have to organize this." Jersey said, looking at the filing cabinets. After three hours of looking at file after file on everyone they were related to, Blaise finally jumped to his feet.

"Jers! You need to see this!" Blaise yelled running over to her.

"What is it? Will you calm down?" Jersey said, taking the folder marked Draconis Malfoy out of his hand.

"Read that part and end here." Blaise pointed to a paragraph half way down the paper.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy was adopted by Lucius Aurelius Malfoy and Daniel Draconis Flitwillus. Draconis' original name is Thomas Michael Gofthus. Soon after the death of Daniel, Lucius eventually wed Severus Agustus Snape whom adopted Draconis as his son also." Jersey read out loud. "Oh my gosh! Drake is adopted by Lucius! He's not actually a Malfoy, making him only my adopted brother. Not that it will change anything, but my gosh this is big news. I wonder if Drake knows."

"Probably not. Let's just finish out the last seven hours of this shift then we'll go to Gringotts to visit Lucius and Draco. Jers, what's wrong?" Blaise noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Blaise, I want an actual brother and I thought I at least had half of one, and now I- I'm the damned heir of the Malfoy and Snape families! I can't, I couldn't handle. This is bad!" Jersey started freaking out. "I'll be back I have to go talk to Mr. Zimmerman." Jersey quickly left the building ran across the street and up to the third floor.

"So you found out." Mr. Zimmerman smiled, while stitching up the little girl in front of him. Jersey nodded.

"Drake's adopted, Lucius adopted him. I can't Mr. Zimmerman. There has to be another way, a way to change it. A potion or something. He's educated on how to run everything, how to deal with Lucius' clients. I can't learn all that in a year. I had a twin, identical no, but still a twin." Jersey was crying her eyes out.

"Look, you've done more than enough for this hospital. I have your papers right here all signed. Why don't you go talk to Lucius. There is a potion and a few charms you can perform. I believe the whole spell is called the Paternus potion. It's very rarely used, I researched it when Lucius came to me about this internship. It's in that folder as well. Now go." Mr. Zimmerman gave her a hug. Jersey Floo'd home, stormed into her room and changed as quick as she could into a fancy black tank top, forest green dress pants, and blazer. She slipped on a pair of matching green high heeled sandals, threw her hair up into a pony tail and ran back to the fire place to Floo to Gringotts.

"Daddy you better get your arse out here this instant!" Jersey yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Jers, what's wrong?" Draco and Harry asked, running out of their offices.

"No, I'm not fine, does it look like I'm fine? Daddy now!" Jersey yelled again.

"Jersey, what is all this yelling about? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Lucius asked, storming out of his office furious.

"I completed early. They said I did enough work to qualify. We need to talk about a very major topic concerning heirs of certain families." Jersey snapped, walking towards Lucius' office.

"Now, what is this about? You better have a good reason for embarrassing the both of us!" Lucius yelled sitting behind his desk.

"I do. I know Draco is adopted by you and Daniel. He's not even my brother! Let alone the half brother you led me to believe I had. So, how is it that Draco and I are twins hmm? How could you raise him to be your heir, when you knew that if Sev or you died that responsibility fell on me?"

"Obviously I raised Draco as my heir because raising you as one would have made people suspicious. You are twins because while I was going out with Daniel I had cheated on him with Severus, when you wereborn Daniel and I decided to adopt Draco. It just so happened he was the same age. I fed him a potion so he'd grow up to look like me. Happy now?" Lucius' voice definitely showed he was furious."

"No! I wanted a brother, I can't handle being your heir! Daddy, I'm making the Paternous potion and having Draco take it. It makes him both Sev and your child. Making him your heir and my real twin brother."

"Jersey go ahead. You obviously really want Draco as a blood line brother and I couldn't be happier, but how are you going to do that without telling Draco about this?"

"I'll slip it into his tea and do the charm work while he sleeps. It says that he'll dream his past and when he wakes up he'll know the truth. He might have questions he'll want you to answer, but I know he'll want this just as much as I do." Jersey had calmed down a lot.

"Okay, well go get working on it then. See you at home." Lucius got up, kissed his daughter and watched her leave. Jersey avoided Draco and Harry on the way out.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The potion was surprisingly simple and luckily Sev and Luc were very helpful with needed ingredients, such as four drops of blood. At dinner that night Jersey covertly dropped the potion into Draco's drink. "So Jersey what happened? Why did you come screamingto Lucius?" Draco asked.

"I had these three idiot patients that said some very rude things and I couldn't stand it." Jersey explained. "Please don't push it."

"Well you four don't forget tomorrow you have that photo shoot and interview for that wizarding hotties thing." Severus said, trying to turn the conversation around.

"Thanks, I totally forgot. I love these things because they always bring the best clothes ever, and we get to keep them." Jersey explained. "Well, Blaise and I better get to bed so we don't look like hell." If they went to bed now they'd have sixteen hours of sleep, which definitely beat the three or four hours they were getting.

"Jersey may we talk privately?" Blaise asked, standing up to leave the table.

"Sure, we can go into my study." Once inside Jersey's study, she placed a few silencing and locking charms on the room.

"First off, do you want me to perform those charms on Draco for you?" Blaise asked, sitting down.

"Yes, Please. Anything else?"

"Yeah! Second you said watching Draco and I would be hot if Draco wasn't your brother. Well, I found two guys willing to let you watch them if you at least say hi to them at school on the first day." Blaise explained. "Plus, I wanna know if it really is a turn on."

"Blaise, you're crazy. I'm not doing it! Now, I'm going to bed." Jersey got off her desk.

"You and Harry haven't shagged have you?" Blaise got up and stepped in front of her.

"No, I'm taking it slow with him. Please, let's go to our respected rooms. I'm tired and your practically sleeping while standing."

"Ok, nite Jers."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok, I know that chapter was a little boring compared to the last few chapters, but I thought it was important to let you know that Draco was adopted. From here on it's going to get a little confusing for a while, and then it becomes simple again. I just wanted to warn you about that. On with the reviews.

Orlin: A little obsessed with the last chapter weren't you? 8 times? My that must be a record. Of course something you suggested worked, if I remember correctly the suggested title of this story worked also. I had faith in you. If you want I'll include a little bit of Dragon's younger life in the other story. We'll see just how correct you were.

Volleypickle16: Nothing new with me, school sucks because I have an english teacher from hell who think I plagarized a paper beause the writing was "too good." She's a pain in my ass, I wish Voldemort would just Avada her already! I hope you have fun in Kentucky and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.

Sarah Amanda: I don't have a lot about Harry working for Mr. Malfoy, sorry about that. I'm glad you liked the story though.


	12. Shoots and Questions

Chapter 12: Shoots and Questions.

At 9:30 the next morning Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Jersey wereawoken by house elves, and sent down to breakfast. "The magazine will be here in twenty minutes. Eat up, brush your teeth, and they said they were going to set up by the pool." Severus explained looking up from the paper.

"What do we wear?" Harry asked, he had never done a photo shoot before.

"Your pajamas. They give you clothes to wear. You'll do fine." Blaise tried to stifle his laughter. After rushing around the house since breakfast ran over ,the four of them made their way towards the pool.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. We'll start with whomever finishes getting ready first. We'll do individual shots first, then we'll have Draco and Jersey do a few stills, then all of you, then we'll do some crazy fun stills, are there any I've missed?" The Photographer said, debriefing them.

"Yeah, couple photos. Draco and Blaise are a couple, or at least they just started being one, and Harry and I have been going out for three years so we are definitely a couple." Jersey explained, watching the photographer's face break into a huge grin.

"Great idea. Okay, go get ready. Harry and Blaise are in wardrobe, Draco and Jersey into make-up." Blaise ended up being the first one done, followed by Harry, then Draco and finally Jersey.

"It took you long enough." Blaise joked lounging back in a chair with his elbows propped up on the back of the chair. He was in faded blue jeans, sandals, and an opened blue plaid button up t-shirt. He also had sunglasses on top of his spiked hair.

"Yeah, well they kept re-doing my make up. Very sexy pose." Jersey laughed, standing over by Harry.

"Yeah, well it's been like the hundredth sexy pose I've been in. You should have seen the one before this where my shirt was unbuttoned a long with my pants, and they had me on the pool chair lying down with my hands behind my head. I was afraid Harry might jump me." Blaise gave Harry one of his seductive smiles.

"Draco you're next." The photographer called. The photo shoot went well enough for him taking headshots and model poses before it turned sexy. Draco was literally in the pool down to his boxers.

"Well, all the ladies will get a kick out of this until they read the interview and find out I'm gay." Draco pulled his body halfway out of the water while the photographer took pictures. Harry was put into the same predicament though he still had his pants on. The three of them agreed that Harry was definitely hot when wet, even when he was still clothed.

"Oh! It's Jers' turn. Let's see tight arse hip huggers and a black almost see through tank top, any bets on how long those will last before they strip her down to the pink bikini underneath?" Draco, Blaise, and Harry sat down behind the photographer. Jersey's first photo was her lying next to the pool, her t-shirt up above her stomach, one hand behind her head, and the other one in the water. It quickly turned into Jersey in her bikini crawling on the ground towards the photographer. Once that was done the four teenagers went back into the trailers to change for couple photos, and the photos of Draco and Jersey. Twenty minutes later Blaise and Draco were both dressed in muggle Aeropostale clothing. Draco was in a white t-shirt that read Pimpin' ain't easy, with khaki shorts. Blaise was wearing a maroon shirt that read Caution: things could quickly heat up. Harry and Jersey stood in awe at their photo shoot. The first picture they took of Blaise and Draco was of the,holding each others hands and looking into each other's eyes. Then they did one of Blaise sitting behind Draco on a lounge chair. Draco was leaning back with his head resting his head on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise's arms were wrapped around Draco's waist, there hands clasped together.

"You two are so cute!" Jersey yelled.

"No, we're fucking hot!" Draco started laughing. Then it was Harry and Jersey's turn. Harry was in blue shorts and a green t-shirt, and Jersy was in a white skirt and white tank top. Jersey sat on Harry's lap, her arm around his neck. Harry's arm was around her waist and the fingers of his other hand tilted her head up like they were going to kiss. It went on like that for three more pictures before the photographer called Draco over.

"Should we just act like ourselves, or do you want to position us?" Draco asked, glad that the shoot was almost over.

"The first one I just want you two back to back. Then act like yourselves." Once they took the first picture, Jersey jumped onto Draco's back, Draco held her legs while she kissed his cheek.

"Do they really act like that?" The photographer asked, shocked.

"Yeah, those two are practically inseparable. We didn't expect them to act this way either, but their twins so I guess it's normal." Blaise laughed, Draco had picked Jersey up and walked over towards the pool.

"Draconis! Don't you dare!" Jersey yelled, looking down and seeing nothing but water. The photographer took this chance to take as many photos as possible. Blaise ran forward to push them both into the pool, and Harry ran forward to push Blaise. In a huge splash all three of them were in the pool. Harry turned around to walk away proud with himself when he felt four hands on both his legs, and a pair in his belt loop. Both Harry and Jersey fell into the pool, Jersey had pulled the top of his pants, so it was easier for Harry to tip over.

"Well that's all. Once you get dried off and re-dressed our interviewer will be inside in the sitting room. I believe your parents are being questioned already." Draco and Harry got out first.

"Guys, we have a little problem. Anyone want to throw in a shirt or pair of pants for Jers? Her clothing is see through. Drake, white becomes see through when it's wet." Blaise explained.

"Well, why don't you give her clothing?" Draco asked.

"Shirts too short, boxers are also white." Harry took his shirt off and give it to Jers.

"Thanks babe." Jersey put on the t-shirt. Once both arms were in the air Harry took one hand, Draco the other and pulled her out. Blaise climbed out behind her.

Kimekimekimekime

An hour later the four teenagers were sitting down in the sitting room. "Hi, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Samantha Skyvo. I asked your parents the basic questions like favorite color, food, allowance. Don't worry Mr. Potter, Lucius answered to the best of his ability, and I'll have you check them over at the end. So, Ralph explained about the couple thing, so let's start with that. Well, I'll let you decide who'll go first." Samantha said, taking out a quill and a bit of parchment.

"Well, we can start, we started being a couple a week ago. We've liked each other for a wile, but it took Jersey to get us to admit it. "Blaise smiled at Jersey.

"Jersey and I started going out when Draco and I got into a fight after class. She called me a dudder head and when I thought about it she was right. I went to tell her and ended up kissing her. We've been together ever since, which has been a total of three years."

"Any engagement plans? Thoughts? Will there be a wedding sometime in the future?"

"Not yet. We're taking each day as it comes." Jersey explained, taking Harry's hand.

"So Blaise, Harry, what's it like hanging out with the Malfoy twins?"

"I've known them since we were young. We live the same lifestyle, so it's much like daily life when I'm around them. Jers is like my sister, we even ended up with the same jobs. But it's refreshing and wicked to hang out with them at the same time, because they are extremely close. If I hadn't known them when we started Hogwarts, I would have sworn they were dating. I think it is impossible to find two people, especially brother and sister that are as close as they are."

"I've only started to hang out with both of them about a week ago, andsince they came to rescue me from my muggle relatives, my world has been thrown into a hurricane. I have never had so much fun, or laughed as hard for a while. I mean I'm still friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and that will never change, but their lifestyle is so much different then the twins. As Blaise mentioned before though, they're tight, I mean Draco will literally pick out an outfit for Jersey to wear if time is tight and vise versa."

"So, if you could all say one thing about each other what would it be? We'll start with what you'd think of Blaise Zabini."

"Sexy." Draco called out.

"Ladies-man." Jersey winked at him.

"Patient."

"That's interesting Harry, why did you choose that?" Samantha asked.

"Dating the twins, you definitely need patience, because they take forever to get ready. Plus, he worked at St. Mungos last week to get certified and that took a lot of patience also."

"Wow. Ok, what about Draco?"

"Rebellious." Blaise and the rest started laughing at the look Draco threw him.

"Funny." Jersey messed up Drake's hair.

"Um, this is hard. I haven't known him as a friend until a week ago, and before that we were enemies. So, if I had to choose one word it would be prince, because that's how his classmates see him."

"Fair enough." Draco agreed.

"What about Jersey?"

"Caring!" All three boys said at the same time.

"Believe it or not that's what your parents said also. So, why don't we get your opinion on why." Samantha asked smiling.

"She always puts people first. She saved Harry from his relatives, made friends with a dieing child at St. Mungos while she was working there. She helped us get together, and the list could go on and on." Draco explained, smiling.

"And finally Harry."

"Shy."

"Self-conscious." Draco laughed remembering the shopping spree.

"Intelligent."

"Now that that's out of the way. I have a letter from one of our readers in Northfolk, Virginia, United States of America. She says…"

Dear Samantha,

I heard you were going to interview the nominees that won the top 50 hottest international hotties. When I heard Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, and Jersey and Draco Malfoy were going to be a few of the people you were going to interview I flipped out. I was wondering if you'd ask them what their nicknames are at home, school, and the ones they have for themselves.

Much thanks,

Bekki Tyler.

"Okay, wow, Harry should start since I think he has the fewest." Jersey said, trying to think of them all.

"Well, I have Har, Golden Trio, Dumbledore's Golden boy, and thanks to Draco, Scarhead."

"Slytherin's second sex god, Blaisey to Jers and Pansy, B.Z., B, and I think that's all for me."

"Slytherin sex God, Dray, Drake, D, Draco, since my full name's Draconis, and thanks to Harry ferret, ferret face, insufferable git. But that's before I knew he was dating Jers."

My turn! Hm…Jers, J, Mich, 'elle, Chas, Chast, Aid, Adrie. Princess, babe, hun, Dray's sis. We both have "The Twins." Lizzie, Liz, Beth, and I think that's it."

"Um, I was wondering Jersey, why you had so many different nicknames like Chas, Mich, and Beth?"

"My whole name is Jersey Adrienne Michelle Chastity Elizabeth Malfoy-Snape."

"Okay, well thank you for your time." Samantha got up and left.

"See that was funizy." Draco and Jersey burst out laughing.

"What?" Blaise asked, looking confused.

"At least I'm not the only one lost this time." Harry kept looking at the twins like they had three heads.

"Funizy, fun and easy. Gosh, it's not that hard." Jersey explained.

"Right." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys, I had the weirdest dream last night. Now that I think about it thought I think it might be real. I had a dream that I was adopted by Lucius and another guy. They changed my last name and looks though. Which would really make Jers the Malfoy and Snape heir." Draco kept looking at the guilty, embarrassed, and scared faces, then to Harry's confused face.

"Well, um, it was…true. I'm sorry, but you had to know. So I slipped a potion into your tea last night and Blaise performed the Paternus charms, making you the rightful heir to both families. That's why I was upset the other day. I knew I could never be as good an heir as you would be. I was just as clueless about this as you were. Please, don't be mad at any of us." Jersey kept her eyes on the ground. It was starting to scare the other two whom had never felt fear come from Jersey. Draco stood up, glanced at everyone, then left the room without one word being said.

"He hates me now. I didn't think- I, I- Oh Merlin, what did I do?" Jersey ran out of the room in tears.

"Yeah, this just got a little awkward." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"I'll talk to Draco, you talk to Jersey. We'll have them and their parents working this all out by tonight." Blaise smiled standing up.

"This place is a little huge, you couldn't point me in the direction of where she goes when she's upset?" Harry asked, pulling out the map Jersey gave him on the first day he was there.

"Ok, we're here, Jersey would be in Potions dungeon four. It's Snape's potion lab, it comforts her, always has for some odd reason. That's there." Blaise said, pointing on the map.

"Thanks, see you soon hopefully."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: On with the Reviews!

Orlin: Your welcome for the use of your title...Thanks for coming up with it...8 times is nothing? Wow, I wish I could have your free time. Man I should have named chapter 11 that!

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you liked the infamous missing cool chapter 11.


	13. Hogwarts Letters

Chapter 13: Hogwarts Letters

After getting the twins to talk to Severus and Lucius the rest of the night went pretty smoothly. The next morning they went down to breakfast to notice the manor empty, and their Hogwarts letters on the table. "You don't think our O.W.L results are in here do you?" Jersey asked, her hands shaking when she picked it up.

"They are, I have O's in everything but potions. I have a W in that." Harry said, opening his letter.

"I can't, I'm afraid I failed everything. Here Blaise, you can open it." Jersey handed her letter to the closet person. Blaise opened the letter and frowned.

"What's wrong, I haven't really failed?" Jersey asked, almost in tears.

"I don't know how it's possible." Blaise said, looking at Jersey.

"I knew it."

"No, that you could get all O's and not study once in your life." Blaise said smiling.

"You evil little git! I can't believe you made me think I failed! How low are you?" Jersey asked, rushing over to see her grades.

"He had me convinced also. I was fearing more about what Luc and Sev were going to do to you." Draco said, laughing a bit.

"Oh gosh, I wasn't even thinking about that! Blaise Issac Zabini get your arse back over here!" Jersey yelled, running after him, and leaving the others behind.

"Guys, let's go to Diagon Alley before you kill each other." Draco called from the sitting room.

"Fine, fine, let's go." Jersey said, entering the room holding Blaise by the ear. Draco took Harry's arm and they apparated to Diagon.

"Now can I hurt him?" Jersey pleaded.

"Fine, Harry and I will be getting our books while you two learn to grow up." Draco walked into Florish and Blotts, while Blaise and Jersey ran down the street.

"Where are you?" Jersey asked, turning around in the darkened Knockturn Alley street. "Blaise this isn't funny." Jersey yelled. She was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an equally dark side alley.

"You're very beautiful." The voice said.

"W-who are you?" Jersey asked, a little frightened. She recognized the voice, but her brain had completely shut down.

"They'll never figure out their feelings for each other will they? Even with the both of us working so hard for the past six years to get them together."

"Draco would never check my boyfriend out in front of me. I have a plan though. You sound a lot different in the dark when you're playing kidnapper." Jersey said, calming down a bit.

"So what's this plan?" The voice asked.

"Send Harry to visit the Weasley's, and send Draco to protect him in case something happens. I'll obviously not be able to come due to holding three jobs, and you Blaise will be unable to come because you will be taking over Drake's job while he's gone. It's also perfect because my parents are going to Ireland as a vacation and anniversary."

"You mean we'll have the manor to ourselves for a week?"

"Two actually." Jersey said, turning around.

"Do you love him? I mean did you fall in love with him? You guys haven't been together?" Blaise asked, his heart about to break.

"Unlike you and my brother, I've kept my pants on." Jersey snapped.

"Jers, I was drunk and I had to make Draco believe he liked me so he'd trust me more than anyone. I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want that to happen. I don't love him as more than a second brother. You never answered my other question."

"I don't love him, for three years I've kept my distance. I'm surprised he never became suspicious." Jersey looked up into Blaise's shadowed face.

"We better get back before they start looking for us." Blaise bent down and kissed Jersey. "Oh, and that picture of you in your bikini crawling towards the photographer soaking wet, is going into my sexy Jersey picture collection. They already said they'd send me the actual picture along with the article." Blaise then took Jersey's arm and walked out of Knockturn Alley and towards the book store.

"I see you two got over yourselves. Are you alright?" Draco asked, taking Blaise's hand.

"I'm fine. We talked things out."

"Harry, I was thinking that you and Draco should go see the Weasley's next week. We have three weeks until school and you always visit them. I wish I could go, but I still have Gringotts stuff to do, along with St. Mungos, and Blaise has St. Mungos and he could take over for Draco. See, you two could stay there until September 9th and work out your differences between each other and Ron. It would mean a lot to me." Jersey put on her best puppy dog face.

"Okay we'll go. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Draco answered, kissing Blaise on the cheek.

"Thank you. So where to now?" Jersey asked, taking Harry's hand.

"Well, you two could goto the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Blaise and I can go to the Leaky Cauldron." Draco suggested.

"Actually, I've never seen the Weasley twins store, maybe we should go." Blaise urged.

"Okay then, Harry lead the way."

"Hey Draco, check out Potter's arse in those jeans, I'd say he is definitely looking more socially acceptable." Blaise tried to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, and his eyes without those glasses, their really vibrant green. He also has these really pouty lips that are extremely kissable." Draco mumbled.

"Harry does Draco look alright to you? He looks a little off to me." Jersey said, turning around a little to see Draco.

"He looks fine to me. If he's upset or sick that gray color of his eyes gets lighter, almost silver. His lips also becomes paler, almost white. Oh Merlin, what am I talking about? He's fine, you worry way to much." Harry said blushing. 'But he does look very shagable, damn Blaise!' Harry thought. 'Wait, I didn't just think that, I love Jersey.'

"Hey Harry!" George called from the counter.

"Hey George, Fred. I brought some new customers, the Malfoy twins, and Blaise." Harry said, hugging both the twins.

"Another set of twins. You guys don't look like twins. "

"Well Weasley, Lucius carried me and Sev carried Jersey. They planned it so they were pregnant and gave birth at the same time." Draco recited the only lie he knew while growing up.

"Oh sorry. So Harry, when are you coming to visit?" Fred asked.

"Tomorrow I'm bringing Draco along, Jersey doesn't want anything to happen to me, and Draco coming will put her mind at ease." Harry explained.

"That's great. I'll tell mum tonight. Bill and Charlie are visiting also." George explained.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to use the rest room. Do you have one I can use?" Jersey asked.

"Yep, it's right through those doors over there and on your right."

"Thank you." Jersey let go of Harry's hand.

"I'll go with her." Blaise said leaving also.

"So Draco, your sister still needs her hand held while she pees." Fred teased.

"No, she's just highly guarded. My father's and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Plus, being a Slytherin we protect our own."

"Look, let's not fight. I think Jersey was right, we all need to deal with our problems." Harry said, trying to calm everyone down.

KimeKimeKime

Blaise stood outside the door waiting. 'Getting Harry and Draco together might be harder then we originally thought, but two weeks alone with Jersey, that will be worth it.' Blaise thought to himself.

"B, I know you are outside that door. I can go on my own. I got your present though. How- no, where did you find an owl that can fly through a wall? Oh Merlin, Blaise it's beautiful. You can come in, I wouldn't open your present while on the toilet." Jersey said through the crack in the door. Blaise cautiously made his way in.

"Did you get the note that came with it?" Blaise asked, looking around the rest room.

"No, I didn't read it, but I did get it." Jersey put the jewelry box down and picked up the letter.

"Forget it. I'll just tell you, but not here or now. Here, let me put it around your neck." Blaise picked up the golden chain and unclasped it. At the end of the chain sat a gold ring with three pink diamonds and a five karat white diamond in the middle.

"What does the ring represent?" Jersey asked running her finger around the band.

"I was hoping it could be a promise ring. I have this one. I'll tell Draco I found my grandfather's old ring, and you can hide yours under your clothing if you want." Blaise explained.

"Well after tomorrow morning I'll wear it. I promise." Jersey kissed Blaise, then left the rest room.

"Everything okay? You were a while." Draco asked.

"Fine, I got a little lost for a second, because there are four doors back there. It was good to see you again Fred, George, and thank you for letting me use your facilities. I think we should get back, there's a potion dad wanted me to brew that takes a while to make. I think they're trying for another child or something." Jersey walked past Blaise, brushing their hands together before taking Harry's.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said leaving the store.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Whooo what's going to happen? Well that's for me and Orlin to know and for you guys to find out...Don't worry, Jersey isn't playing aroung with Harry's heart, but I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person that can correctly guess what is going on. I'll give you a hint "COSTANT VILIGANCE!" I hope that works out for you a little. On with the reviews, by the way has anyone seen Dragon from HPTSY2? He told me he was going to get me back, and well he's gone missing? He isn't in someone's bed is he? lol.

Volleypickle16: Glad you loved it, and I hope you don't hate me for this chapter though.

Franz Kafka: Ok, I'll summarize for you, and I'm glad you asked also. Jersey is Draco's twin sister. Snape-Malfoy would be the last names of Draco, Lucius, Severus, and Jersey because Lucius and Severus got married and combined their names. However, in Hogwarts and in the wizarding world Severus and Jersey are known as Malfoy-Snape because of Sev being a professor, and Jersey being able to carry on the name if Draco ever decides to drop the Snape part if he gets married...I don't know I thought it was a good idea at the time, but now that I think about it calling Jersey Malfoy-Snape sounds a little stupid, but I also did it because it would save Jersey from Voldemort, which I'll probably get around to explaining later in the story, if you decide to keep reading it, because it's going to get extremely confusing in a few chapters, and then go back to being less confusing. I hope I didn't just get you confused saying that. However I do not know what you mean by "A potlatch of Sues?". Thank you for reading and reviewing though.

Sarahamanda: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been really busy. Though, I did get more of this story wrote today in school...I know I should listen to dragon but we were watching My Fair Lady in French class, but the movie was in english so it's not like I was learning anything, and then in math we had a whole hour to do whatever we wanted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

Orlin: I'm glad you like Blaise, but as you know you won't like him for much longer. Or at least I think you do, I'm pretty sure you do. I'm glad you liked the photo shoot part, it would have made a lovely dream ;). Thank you for saying the "thoughts" part was really well wrote. I tried my best and I'm glad it payed off. But that chapter's name sucks I like the "new" name for it. I'm glad this is your favorite chapter though, but care to explain why?


	14. Alone at the Manor

Chapter 14: Alone at the Manor

The next morning Jersey, Harry, Draco, and Blaise got up early so Harry and Draco could leave for the Burrow. Jersey and Blaise dressed to go to Gringotts to get some work done before enjoying some time to themselves. "Stop worrying, and have fun." Jersey kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I will, ready Draco?" Draco nodded his head, kissed Blaise, and took Harry's arm.

"See ya at Kings Cross Station in two weeks." Draco said, disapparating.

"Want to get breakfast before we go to Gringotts?" Blaise asked, taking Jersey's hand.

"Sure, but I have to stop at St. Mungos after, they paged me at three this morning. They had 15 people get into a potions accident at a workshop where they were getting help with understanding how to make a few difficult potions. Is that okay?" Jersey asked, a little embarrassed.

"That's fine. I have an eleven year old girl that was hexed by her brother I should check up on. Do you have all your S.O.A.P.s filled out? You know how Mr. Zimmerman and Mrs. Glatenius get when we don't have them finished."

"Okay, so I have a lot more to do today. I can do it tonight thought, I'd rather spend this day with you, I don't get to do that often." Jersey shrugged off her Mungos robes and stood in a black mini skirt, blood red t-shirt with a low v-cut neck, which displayed the ring nicely, and reddish, black high-heeled shoes. Blaise did the same thing, and was dressed in Khaki slacks, a white button up shirt, and brown shoes.

"It's also our anniversary, it's been eight years since we started going out. I have the best surprise for you, and the perfect place to have breakfast, come on." Blaise took Jersey's hand and apparated into muggle London. He then led her to a little café called Sweet Caroline.

"Here, you don't think I forgot about our anniversary did you?" Jersey handed him a huge wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to." Blaise said, opening the present. It was a huge photo album.

"Before you open it, I worked very hard on it, and if you don't like it, please tell me so I can do something else for you." Jersey rambled. Blaise opened the photo album, and noticed that each page was decorated in scrap book style, with pictures and saying such as 'I am lucky to be loving you.' Each page also contained four or five pictures of them together from being on vacation to Hogwarts. The last page had Blaise's picture from the photo shoot like he was ready to be shagged, and Jersey in a black bra and panties standing by the pool with her hands on her hips.

"When did you take this?" Blaise asked.

"When you three changed. I didn't want Draco to see me in my unmentionables." Jersey explained.

"I love it! Now, for your present. Close your eyes." Blaise got up, slipped the ring from Jersey's necklace, adding another ring, and stood in front of her.

"Well, what are you up to?" Jersey asked.

"Open your eyes. I meant something different for this ring then being a promise ring. Jersey will you marry me?" Blaise asked, getting down on one knee.

"Of course, but how'd you get that off the necklace?" Jersey asked, extending her hand so he could place the ring on her finger. She then placed her hand on her necklace. " What, what is this?" Jersey asked, picking up the other ring.

"It's my families wedding band. I figured you wore your engagement ring around your neck, why not your wedding band." Blaise got up and kissed her, and the café broke into applause.

"Now, I wish I had gotten you something better." Jersey said blushing.

"You just gave yourself to me, I couldn't think of a better present. Plus, these pictures are definitely up there in the sexy column." Blaise picked up his Danish and began to eat his breakfast.

"Blaise, we have a little problem. All engagements are recorded in the Ministry of Magic so announcements can be sent out within three days of the engagement. Blaise, the Weasley's and every other wizard and witch in the wizarding world get the Daily Prophet. Plus, we are both high society people. It's going to be all over. We'll be lucky if Draco and Harry don't find out tonight. You did ask my parents permission right?" Jersey started worrying.

"Sev and Luc didn't leave yet did they?" Blaise asked, trying to remain calm.

"Nope, not until this afternoon. We can tell them on the way to St. Mungos. What about Harry and Draco?" Jersey was close to hysterics. Blaise reached over and took her hands in his.

"Please calm down. We'll owl them that way they think we're low and they will turn to each other, hopefully that gets them to notice or at least acknowledge that they have feelings for each other. I know it's low Jers, but I could never see my best friends face tear stained, nor could you Harry's."

"I don't like it, but I'll do it." Jersey agreed, being the exact image of a high society wife.

"Let's go see your parents, and screw images, rules, and just be yourself. I like it when you're yourself." Blaise got up the table, walked over to Jersey and helped her out of her seat.

"Now, that's a real gentleman. You can't find one of those very often. You're a very lucky lady and congratulations." The woman behind the counter called out. With a whispered thanks, both of them left the café and walked over to the Leaky Cauldron. Once in Diagon Alley, they made their way towards Gringotts.

"Griphook is my father or dad in their offices?" Jersey asked.

"Yes Ma'am, they are finishing up the payroll in their office, you may go in if you like."

"Thank you." Jersey walked through the door with Blaise. Both men stood. "Please sit, we aren't out in public, speaking about public there's something I need to tell you." Jersey tried to remain calm.

"Do you want Blaise to stand outside?" Severus asked.

"No, it's okay. He already knows, but I didn't want you to hear about it on vacation and get upset." Jersey started shaking, instinctively she wrapped her arms around her. Lucius caught a glimpse of her ring.

"How many Karats is a certain ring on a certain finger?" Lucius spoke up, noticing Jersey tense.

"The whole thing is eight Karats. The pink diamonds are a karat each and the white is five Karats." Jersey put her hand out to show her parents.

"Potter got you that?" Severus asked, a little shocked and amazed.

"N-not exactly. W-well t-t-the thing i-is." Jersey kept stuttering and her shaking got worse.

"Blaise what is she talking about?" Severus asked, turning towards Blaise.

"Well, to be truthfully honest with you both. Jersey and I have been secretly dating for the past 8 years, hence the 8 Karats. We were dating Harry and Draco to get them to figure out they liked each other and that this enemies business was a bunch of bull. See, if we went out with them they wouldn't date anyone else and we could steer them in the right direction. I found an engagement ring in Harry's pant pocket during the photo shoot, and I couldn't let him propose before I could, I was afraid to lose her. Before I proposed I made sure she felt the same way. I promise to take care of her. I'll even move into the manor if you want me to, but please don't take her away from me." Blaise let his Slytherin mask fall, showing his vulnerability, fear, worry, love and sadness show. His eyes beging them to say something.

"I would break this to Harry and Draco carefully, you know how to plot, so plot like you've never done before. Move in if you'd like. If you'd like to move in after your marriage, which I am hoping you'll wait until graduation. You can live in the east manor, or one of the other houses, you know, unless you'd like to move into your own manor or one of the various Zabini villas. Welcome officially to the family Blaise." Lucius shook his hand.

"Thank you sir and happy anniversary. " Blaise said, smiling and hugging Jersey.

"You're welcome, I'm sure Severus will talk to you at school about stuff Draco will hand over to you now. Well, we need to finish and be off. Jersey, Blaise I'm going to put you in charge of Gringotts until we return. If you run into any trouble contact Draco. Congratulations." Lucius open the door for them to leave.

Jersey gave a kiss to both her parents. "I love you, see you after your trip."

"We did it!" Jersey shouted, hugging Blaise. Blaise was smiling from ear to ear.

"Want to get your work and we'll head over to St. Mungos." Blaise asked putting Jersey down.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here, Draco' stuff-"

"Is in his 'in' box. I've done this before remember? Then we'll go to St. Mungos." Blaise was practically skipping to Draco's office.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Harry and Draco arrived at the Burrow instantly. "I'm still not use to you two being able to do magic outside of the school." Harry said, holding onto Draco's arm for support. 'My gosh I'm a terrible brother. I can't believe I'm even thinking of Potter in that way. I love Blaise, not Harry.' Draco thought to himself.

"Harry dear, there you are, and Draco it's good to see you again. Come in, come in." Molly Weasley hugged both boys and led them inside. 'I hope Jersey is right about this. Aw, look, Harry's definitely got feelings for Draco if he's willing to lead him by the hand to their room.' Molly thought.

"Mum are you sure this is going to work?" Bill asked, coming out of the house.

"Never go against a Malfoy, especially if it's Jersey. She got you and Amanda together, Charlie and Sarah together, and she is right about Draco and Harry, I mean look at them." Molly Weasley whispered walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, okay. How long do you think it will take?" Charlie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"A few days, maybe a week. They'll keep it a secret at first, but I'm sure Draco will break Harry out of his cocoon. Until then shush! We don't want to ruin this." Molly Weasley walked over to the stove to start lunch.

Upstairs Harry and Draco were led into their own room. 'Merlin, I want to bring him close and kiss him. Oh gosh, we're sharing a bed. I'm never going to make it through the summer.' Harry thought to himself.

"We should put our stuff away and go back down-" Draco was cut off by someone screaming. Harry and Draco dropped everything and ran downstairs.

"Amanda is everything okay?" Harry asked, running over to her.

"Yes Harry, I just got over excited, whose your friend?" Amanda asked, hugging Harry.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's my girlfriend's brother." Harry turned towards Draco.

"You mean Jersey's your girlfriend?" Amanda asked confused, as the other family members entered the room.

"Yeah, why?" Harry was starting to get a little suspicious. 'What did she mean your?' Harry thought.

"Well, it's all over the WNN and the WWN that Jersey Malfoy-Snape is engaged to Blaise Zabini." Amanda explained.

"That's impossible!" Draco yelled.

"Why's that?" Sarah asked.

"Because Blaise is my boyfriend. He's gay." Draco said in shock. He was definitely in denial.

"Here look, it's on again." Arthur said, turning up the volume on the television. A picture of both Jersey and Blaise appeared on the television.

"In case you are just tuning in, the Ministry of Magic just released a statement along with the brides parents that Jersey Malfoy-Snape and Blaise Zabini are engaged. This comes as a huge shock to the wizarding world for a few reasons, the main one being they have never been seen on a date, it's like they woke up one day and decided it was a perfect day to be engaged. Another reason and might shock a bunch of people, but in a recent interview both Jersey and Harry Potter claimed to be dating each other for the last three years, and Blaise and Jersey's brother Draco were quoted as being a couple also. Which brings up an interesting question. If Blaise Zabini is gay why is he marrying a girl? Now, our intern brought up heirs, but I highly doubt Lucius Malfoy, or Severus Snape would allow their daughter to marry just to make a heir. They would barley let her date if they knew the guy didn't feel the same way. Well, in other news Prince William-" Arthur turned off the television. Everyone in the room stood in awkward silence. Harry was shocked and Draco was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry you two." Amanda whispered. Harry turned around and ran up the stairs towards their room followed by Draco. When they got inside they both noticed the two owls seated on the windowsill. Harry opened his first.

Dear Harry,

I have something to tell you before you find out from someone else. Blaise and I were talking this morning about the past. See we dated foreight years, before I met you and recalling those old time helped put how we feel for each other into perspective. I'm sorry for doing this to you, and I wish I could tell this to your face, but I am swamped with work. See, Blaise and I decided we couldn't live without each other, and he proposed this morning. I hope you find that special someone, sometimes they are right under your nose. I'm sorry again. I wish we can still be friends, and that I'll see you on September 9th."

Sincerely,  
Jersey.

"Ouch." Draco said, once Harry was finished reading the letter. 'I wish I could wrap my arms around him and make him feel better.' It was Draco's turn.

Dear Dray,

Look, I hope you don't get mad and I really don't want to hurt you, but as you know Jersey and I use to date, but we were talking and we came to the conclusion we were still in love with each other. I asked her to marry me, and she accepted. I hope this doesn't wreck our friendship and the bond between you and Jersey. I'll see you at Kings Cross Station.

Blaise.

"Draco are you okay with this?" Harry asked. 'His sister and boyfriend. Merlin!' Harry went over to Draco and hugged him making them sit on the bed, Draco looked up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Blaise and I weren't really close in the relationship department. What about you?" Draco asked, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Whatever makes her happy. Can I um, confess something to you?" Harry asked, turning red and looking at the ground.

"Yeah Harry, you're a friend now, you can trust me."

"I've been, well I think I'm gay. I've been thinking about you, I want to share things with you."

"Harry, I've been thinking the same things like." Draco pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed him. Once Harry started responding, Draco ran his lip across the smaller boys bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco's tongue to message Harry's. Downstairs confetti showered the living room.

"Three for three for Jersey the matchmaker." Charlie cheered.

"Told you to never doubt a Malfoy, Bill." Mrs. Weasley said, laughing.

KIMEKIMEKIME

Blaise and Jersey sent letters to Harry and Draco and left Gringotts for St. Mungos. "Healer Snape glad you could finally make it." Medi-witch Amber said, rushing towards her.

"Blaise could you go get my S.O.A.P.s please since you have to get your also." Jersey asked, taking the clipboard from Amber.

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit. I also have to check on that patient." Blaise went to the escalator, while Jersey walked into an auditorium sized room.

"Well, it seems we had a little accident. First question who caused the explosion?" Everyone pointed at a shabby looking man. "Sir, what potion were you working on?"

"Aren't Healer's suppose to wear robes and proper dress attire?" The shabby man asked.

"It's my day off, and my boyfriend took me out to breakfast. Now, what potion where you brewing?" Jersey asked, a little harsher.

"Wolfsbane."

"Right too much Wolfsbane root mixed with not enough Acedone. Give them all a pepper up potion and Wolfsbane reversal solution. You all are to eat nothing and rest for hours. Mrs. Amber, did it ever occur to you that any qualified Healer could have dealt with this? If I am going to be called in on my day off, make sure you have gone through everyone in this hospital before you call me. Good Afternoon." Jersey took the S.O.A.P. off the clipboard and left.

"Jers, you have a lot of work to do today don't you." Blaise said, handing her 20 S.O.A.P.S on top of her pile of Gringotts work.

"It can wait until later, it's a beautiful day, why don't we go swimming." Jersey took Blaise's hand and walked towards the exit, only to be stopped by both Mr. Zimmerman and Mrs. Smith.

"Jersey, Blaise there is an emergency on floor 3, we need everyone's help. Come on, hurry." Mrs. Smith said, taking Jersey by the arm. Mr. Zimmerman nodded to Blaise to follow them. Once the elevator doors opened, Blaise and Jersey were shocked to see it decorated with a banner that read 'Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini.'

"How did you guys find out, it just happened like two hours ago." Jersey asked, shocked. She covered her arms over her head to block most of the confetti people were throwing at them.

"It's all over the news, has been for about an hour." One of the Medi-Witches called out.

"Come on have some cake and drinks with us." Amber pulled them out of the elevator. "Oh let me see your ring." Amber pulled Jersey's hand from under the stack of paper work. "Oh no, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it wasn't in order or anything and accidents happen, but you need to learn to be patient especially in a hospital." Jersey bent down to pick up all the files. When she stood up again Blaise was in front of her with a mischievous grin. "Blaise?" Jersey asked, but it was too late. Blaise took a piece of cake and hit Jersey in the face. "Blaise! How could you?" Jersey picked up another piece throwing it in his face. After a few minutes of partying, Blaise and Jersey made their way back to the manor.

"I have the best idea on how to celebrate our engagement. You go put your stuff away and meet me back here in a few minutes." Blaise ran up the stairs and into his room. Jersey had about a fifteen minute walk to hers. Half an hour later, Jersey was back across the house and in front of the stairs. The first thing she noticed was a pink balloon with a letter attached to it that read 'follow the rose petals.' Jersey looked at the stairs in front of her and finally noticed the rose petals and the dozen or so long stem red roses that lined the sides of the stairs. After every stair Jersey picked up the rose on it, each contained a different message, like 'I'm lost with out you,' and a poem Blaise had created. When Jersey opened the bedroom door and walked inside, she noticed the candles that were strategically placed in the room, and the rose petals that formed a heart on the bed. Blaise walked up behind her putting his hands around her waist to give Jersey another dozen roses, this time white.

"Blaise, this is amazing! Thank you." Jersey said, taking the flowers and turning around to kiss him.

"Thanks, there is a vase over there for your flowers. I'll open the wine while you do." Blaise walked over to the table and opened the bottle of Krystal, poured it into two glasses and picked up the plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "A toast to us. Thank you for making me the luckiest guy in the world." Blaise tipped his glass towards Jersey, took a sip, and then fed Jersey a strawberry. "Jersey, you know why I did this, but we don't have to do anything. I know you're afraid because people told you it would hurt, but I promise to be very careful so you aren't in a lot of pain." Blaise put his glass down.

"Blaise if I can't do this with you, who could I do this with? You're going to be my husband, and you should be able to have me heart, body, and soul." Jersey kissed Blaise, shaking slightly with trying to take her shirt off. Blaise helped her get it over her head. He then removed his, making sure that Jersey didn't change her mind. Blaise started kissing Jersey moving them closer to the bed. He made sure that when they fell into it thathe was on the bottom so he didn't fall on top of her. He then rolled them over so Jersey was on the bottom. He started kissing her neck, throwing her bra over his shoulder. "Blaise, please, I just want to get the painful part over with, please." Jersey asked shyly. She didn't know how Blaise would react.

"Before I do, are you positive?" Blaise asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, please."

"I'm sorry about this." Blaise kept kissing Jersey, while removing them both from their underwear. While doing this he kept inserting a finger into her. Jersey kept bucking her hips and moaning. When Blaise removed his fingers Jersey moaned in protest, Blaise found this highly amusing. With one final kiss he quickly thrusted himself into her. Jersey bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

"Please whatever you do, please don't move." Jersey got out shakily.

"I won't I promise, not until you want me to. I'm sorry about that, but the worst part is over." Blaise stayed true to his word and didn't move even though his body was aching to. After a few minutes, Jersey started moving underneath him. Blaise slowly started thrusting into her. Things quickly started to heat up, with every moan of pleasure from Jersey the faster Blaise would go until both of them went over the edge.

"Blaise that was, amazing. No wonder you're Slytherin's second sex god." Jersey said shivering.

"You're just as good as I am Jers. Don't doubt yourself." Blaise kissed her forehead. Jersey laid her head on Blaise's chest listening to his heart beat.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

**Dragon: **Ha ha ha! I broke her account, and now have total control over both fanfics! Ha, I told her I was going to get her back.. Wow this story is crap! Though, the next chapter does get better. lol Well, let's see who reads this one. Breaks into Kime's email account I've never had to work this hard, usually everything is up and ready for me to go through.

Orlin: You actually read this? And thirteen was your favorite? Sorry she's been slacking on sending you the rest of these chapter, but don't you want to be surprised? Yes Blaise is mean and he should get his a vasectimy from Snape! MWAHAHAHA! I love that he breaks Draco's heart though, he soooooooo deserves it, maybe I'll bring it up to Harry.

Volleypickle: you too? OMG! Oh and the twist part hasn't even started, let's just say you thought my story was twisted, it's nothing compared to this.

Sarahamanda: ALL THREE OF YOU! It's an evil scheme to run me out of a job! Hmm, maybe they want Harry and Draco together so that Blaise could have Jersey without a fight, or maybe it's a scandal, or maybe Blaise is evil, or maybe it's because this is where they're having a secret relationship behind Oliver's back! OH I am soooooooooooo telling on Harry now!


	15. The Attack

Chapter 15: The Attack

Draco and Harry pulled apart from the kiss. "We can't tell anyone Draco, not right now. Ron will freak and I am not sure how the Weasley's will react, they are my only family." Harry said, sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, don't worry, we won't." Draco sat down next to him and slipped his arm around Harry's waist. "You thought Jersey took care of you, that was nothing." Draco smiled kissing Harry again.

"Boys, lunch is ready." Molly called up the stairs. Draco took one last look in the mirror and went downstairs with Harry.

"We're eating outside dears. Harry, if you could take the silverware out to Percy it would be a big help." Molly pointed her wand a the cutlery drawer.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, thanks for letting Draco and I stay." Harry left the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you. I know you hate my father, but thank you for treating me like a human. I'm sorry for how Jersey treated Harry also. It wasn't right for her to string him along like that and then drop him." Draco followed Harry outside, but not before Molly gave him a motherly smile.

"Here Perc, your mum gave them to me. So, how are you?" Harry handed Percy the silverware.

"Thank you Harry. Everything is good, the ministry's under a lot of stress because of You-Know-Who, mind you we had to fire half the staff because of ties to him. Sorry to hear about you and Jersey, I hope you two can still remain friends, she's a more fascinating person I believe if she's your friend, cause then she'll talk to you more instead of wanting to jump your bones. I'm sorry that I didn't mention this earlier Har, but I, well Jersey isn't as innocent as she says she is." Percy said, looking at Harry in the eye. Draco started cracking up at this. "What's so funny about Jersey and I having sex Malfoy?" Percy snapped.

"If you did it with my sister, then I'm the Queen of England!" Draco said, trying to contain his laughter.

"What's going on you two?" Fred asked, walking over.

"Your bother seems to think he shagged my sister." Draco was turning red in the face from containing his laughter.

"Maybe he did Draco, I don't see why this is all funny." Fred said, looking a bit lost.

"No, you don't get it, Jersey is still a virgin. Well, probably not anymore cause our bond has her feeling elated, but she didn't before now. Percy don't even fight, she really wouldn't have, she's too afraid for a couple of reasons. Charlie, I know Jersey has always thought of you as family, because you were friends with David Gantry, and you both were, you still are, considered her second brothers, but some things even I won't tell you. Things happened and they were big enough to make her decide to wait." Draco said with finality.

"Lunch is ready you five, let's eat." Molly called at the table. "So did Bill and Charlie tell you all the great news?"

"No, they didn't." Hermione spoke up, walking up to the table. It seemed she had just arrived.

"They are teaching, Dumbledore thought it would be good to have a few more Order members at Hogwarts. Draco are you alright?" Molly asked, turning towards the paling boy. Draco was chocking and couldn't catch his breath.

"Oh Merlin Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked. He knew the boy wasn't chocking because he hadn't ate.

"Jers…Manor…Dang-" Draco passed out on the ground. Bill and Charlie were the first out of their chairs, followed by Fred and George.

"Arthur go Floo Lucius and Severus they're in their Ireland manor. Charlie, Bill go to the manor. Fred, George go to Grimmauld Place and inform Dumbledore and Sirius immediately along with Remus. Ginny, go Floo St. Mungos, use the fire place in the study. Ron, Harry help me bring Draco in the house." Molly took control of the situation before it got worse.

"Mrs. Weasley is he going to be okay? What happened?" Harry asked, holding Draco up by the arms.

"I don't know Harry. Here put him down on the couch. He said earlier about him having a connection with Jersey, I think we should be praying that she's okay." Molly Weasley rushed into the kitchen to get a towel and water basin. When she returned she noticed Ron sitting on a chair and Harry sitting by Draco holding his hand. "Harry dear, can you keep this cloth cool, and put in on Draco's forehead. If he wakes don't let him move, and keep the towel on. Is there something on both of your minds?" Molly asked, noticing the boys confused looks.

"Yeah mum, you said especially Remus, why especially him?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's eager face.

"No ones suppose to know this, everyone believes that Blaise's father is Jersey's Godfather, but he isn't, the only person who really knows though are Remus, Severus, and Lucius. The Malfoy family is confusing and people aren't whom they say they are. There will probably be an Order meeting tonight, and all will be explained then." At that time Lucius and Severus came falling out of the fire place.

"Molly what happened?" Severus asked, running to his son's side.

"We don't know, but Jersey is in trouble. We sent Bill and Charlie, Fred and George are contacting Albus. Lucius, Sev it's time to tell everyone the truth. All of it, no holding back to any of us." Molly looked them straight in the eyes. Lucius ran to the fire place and Flooed to the manor.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

"Jersey! Jersey!" Bill called out to the eerily quiet house. "Damn it's huge, we'll never find her in time."

"Sure we will, look follow the roses." Charlie read the note on the balloon smiling. "Someone up there really loves us." Charlie ran up the stairs following the rose petal strewn floor. "On the count of three…One…Two…Three." Bill and Charlie broke down the door.

"_Stupefy! Laceros!_" Bill yelled pointing his wand at the person holding the pillow above Jersey's head.

"Merlin Bill, it's Zabini!" Charlie said, walking over to the partly dressed, tied up Blaise. "Is she still breathing?"

"Yeah but barely, you wouldn't happen to remember any of those spells she tried to teach us do you?" Bill had his ear close to Jersey's mouth to see if she was breathing.

"No, and we can't move her, Floo would be too dangerous. Picking her up off that bed is too dangerous. I do remember _dressidieum." _Charlie waved his wand and Jersey was dressed in Soffie shorts and a bikini top. "It's better than nothing, when we get her help they'll be able to hook things up easily, and it doesn't cut off her breathing. "

"Boys, thank you for rescuing her. I'm sure Lucius, Severus, or both of them will be arriving in the sitting room shortly. It should be downstairs on your right. If you could clean up the mess in the hallway, I'm sure Jersey wouldn't want either of them to see that." Albus said, walking into the room.

"_Oxygenitus!"_ Albus waved his wand, conjuring a breathing machine. Remus walked over to the bed, conjured a chair, and took Jersey's hand. "Remus, she'll be okay. She'll know everything by tonight. She'll know. They all will." Albus then went to talk to Bill and Charlie.

"Lucius, Jersey will be okay. Tonight after we get her a Healer, she'll be fine. I'm sure Draco is waking up as we speak. As I have Jersey hooked up to a respirator, it should flow pretty easily through the bond. So boys, what happened?"

"We aren't positive, we went in and Blaise was suffocating her with a pillow. We only knew she was in danger because, before Draco passed out he got out that she was in danger at the manor." Charlie explained, looking in Albus' tired eyes, and to Lucius' worried ones.

"Remus is with her right now, along with Sirius. Though Sirius won't be long he's getting the minister and a few Aurors. I've obviously called an Order meeting, everyone will be there. It's a Grimmauld Place, but in their dungeon. It's the biggest place in the house. All these lies you and your husband have been hiding behind will be discovered, and yes Draco and Jersey will be there. Obviously their enemies know more about them then they do." Albus said, staring at Lucius, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "Bill, Charlie I'm sure that Remus will make you a port key to take Jersey to the Burrow." Albus then escorted Lucius to the main room to wait to the minister and the Aurors.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

"W-where am I?" Draco asked, momentarily disoriented.

"Your on the couch at the Weasley's. Draco are you okay?" Healer Leopold asked.

"Yes, I can breath a lot better, how's Jersey?" Draco asked, trying to sit up.

"Please Mr. Malfoy, stay lying down. Your sister will be fine by tonight, she's a fighter, and she's a lot better than she could have been. I will warn you, she's on a respirator, she has a breathing tube up her nose, and she'll have a sore throat and a couple of bruises."

"Who did it?" Harry asked.

"Now boys, you'll find out later, right now Draco needs to rest. Harry, Padfoot is in the backyard. I'm sure the garden would be a wonderful place to visit, I've always enjoyed how you could sit there and no one would notice you. It makes it very private and a great place to relax." Molly said, walking into the room. Harry got up and walked into the backyard to notice a black dog. He smiled and walked into the garden.

"Molly said that their were privacy wards, no one could notice you if you wanted to change back." Harry sat down on the grass.

"How's Draco?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Harry and pulling him into a hug.

"He's doing better, he just woke up. Jersey looked terrible when she arrived." Harry said, looking at the ground.

"You still love her, don't you?" Sirius knew it was a dumb question, because the answer was written all over Harry's worried face.

"Yeah, no, I don't know I'm confused. I mean I still love her yes, but well-I um-kissed Draco and I didn't hate it, but I did it after I heard Jersey was engaged, so I don't know if I liked it because I was upset, or liked it because I liked it." Harry explained the best he could.

"If it helps any, for the last two months Blaise has had her under the Imperious curse." Sirius said, looking off at the lake.

"How do you know?" Harry was beyond shocked.

"He admitted it under Vertiserum, said we should have caught it the night he cast it. She was drinking, doing things out of the ordinary. Plus, when she came out of it, she didn't know you two broke up, or that she was engaged. All she remembered was being in bed beside Blaise. When she asked him what happened, he suffocated her almost to death. Her dad's furious. They both are, she's been raped and she can't get that back. She won't let anyone touch or talk to her. She's in that much shock over what happened. The only person to get in there without her freaking is her dad and he has problems getting himself to get inside."

"Merlin, how's she going to survive Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"They don't want her to go, they as in Albus, her dad, and the Order." Sirius explained.

"Severus, Siri, I know you hate him but you can say his name." Harry said, feeling Sirius was being immature.

"I can't, it doesn't feel right. Harry, don't mention this until the meeting tonight." Sirius then turned into Padfoot and walked away. Harry went inside to Lucius and Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor, can I go into see Jersey? I want to try to see if I can get her to talk about shopping, or maybe movies or something, to get her mind off of everything." Harry looked hopeless and tired.

"Go ahead Harry, but don't be surprised if she doesn't move or talk. If it doesn't work I'd appreciate it if you slept. You look like Jersey when she was working at St. Mungos." Lucius opened the door for him.

"Jersey, I had a clothing problem I was wondering if you could help me with. See, I have these khaki shorts, and have no idea what shoes to wear, I think that wearing shoes might look stupid, that maybe I should wear sandals, but then wearing sandals and my Hogwarts robes might look stupid. See, I'm in a tight predicament." Harry looked at Jersey's pale lifeless body, her face turned towards the wall, and tear tracks staining her white face. She had an IV, heart monitor, and respirator hooked up to her. 'She's not screaming that's a good sign.' Harry thought to himself.

"I-I've been bad. I got punished. I've been bad. I got punished." Jersey kept repeating.

"Lucius, Severus, she's talking." Harry called out, within moments Lucius, Severus, Albus, Healer Leopold, Remus, and Molly were in the room.

"I've been bad, I got punished." Jersey said again, tears running down her cheeks. She then turned her head towards them.

"Harry, go try to sit on the bed, ask her why she says she's bad. Why does she think she's been punished." The healer said, giving Harry the clipboard. "Write down all the numbers from the machine on that paper. I'll figure out which machine later." Everyone kept encouraging Harry. Finally Harry got to the bed.

"Jersey, can I sit?" Harry asked, trying to control his emotions. He knew he had to stay strong not just for Jersey, but for himself and everyone in the room.

"I've been bad." Harry took that as a yes and sat down. He wrote down the numbers and what machine so the doctor didn't have to guess, and handed it to Molly.

"What did you do that made you bad?" Harry asked, putting his hand on his lap, keeping everything visible.

"I've been punished." Harry waited for her to explain. "You only get punished when you're bad. I was punished so I must have been bad." Harry looked over to the group of people who encouraged him to keep asking questions.

"You weren't bad Jers, you weren't punished. You did nothing wrong, Blaise was a sick person."

"I was under an Unforgivable, I was a slave, I was raped, I was punished. I thought I was good, because you loved me. You're a good guy, and good guys don't date bad people, but you left and loved Draco. _He_ told me. Then I got lost, I got lost and I couldn't get out. I lost my family, I was bad, I got lost and a Malfoy never gets lost." Jersey was crying on Harry's shoulder. Everyone in the room got eerily quiet, they knew from rumors about the Malfoy reputation and Jersey was dead on.

"Jersey, you didn't get lost. You were confused, you're here now. It's my fault you were lost, I should have kept you both away from Blaise, I knew how his father acted and should have known that he would raise his son the exact same way. I'm sorry Jers." Lucius spoke up hoping she wouldn't shut herself up again.

"I almost died Lucius! Everything I loved has been taken away, and all you have to say is 'I should have known.' I lost Harry, I wasn't bad until I lost Harry. I can't even remember what has happened these past two months, and all you can say is 'I should have known!'" Jersey yelled.

"Har, calm her down." Leopold whispered, noticing the machines going haywire.

"Jers, you didn't lose me. Blaise tricked me into kissing Draco, Padfoot asked me if I still loved you, and until a few minutes ago I was confused because I thought I was in love with Draco, but now I know it's because I thought you left me. I heard over the news, and then got the letter Blaise had you write. It said you dated for a while." Harry was crying now also.

"Har, I would never leave you over something that lasted less than a year." Jersey was getting herself back together slowly.

"What? Your letter said five, I read it out loud to Draco and he didn't say anything against it." Harry was shocked.

"Jersey usually keeps her relationships personal, you're the only one the whole family knew about. We just assumed Blaise and Jersey were together, when she went out with you we assumed they broke up, and you were her rebound guy. That was probably why he didn't say anything against it." Lucius filled in.

"Do not say that name! Can I talk to Harry privately please? Daddy, can you wait outside the door?" Jersey looked at Severus and smiled.

"I'll be right outside, don't worry." Severus said, while everyone exited.

"Harry, I can't trust anyone right now, I love you and I want to trust you, but everyone I trust hurts me. I know you won't mean to, but I can't be positive about that. I still love you though, and I know I can't remember the last two months, but I hope I was nice to you and that we loved each other, not physically cause I want to be there for that, but actually in love. I would love to be your girlfriend still, but I need to take it slowly and I don't want you to be stuck in a slow relationship. Plus, Drake's pretty hot, I know that I have no shot against him." Jersey said laughing, she then place her hand on her throat.

"It's going to hurt, he choked you before he, well you know, here take this the healer said it would help with the pain. Look, Hermione once told me I have a hero complex, I like to save and help people. Right now, you need me and I'll be here. I also like to be loyal and to follow my heart, something you taught me, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Jersey, we'll work on the trust issue, we'll get through this." Harry wanted to kiss her but didn't.

"So, what are we? Friends, confidants, a couple?" Jersey asked, lying down in the bed and taking Harry's hand.

"We're whatever you want us to be." Harry hated seeing Jersey look so vulnerable and weak.

"Can we still be a couple? I like it when we're a couple."

"I would like that also. If I kiss you would that be going to fast?" Harry didn't want to rush into anything. Jersey got up and kissed Harry.

"When I meant taking it slow, I meant not well not-"

"Being physical, we won't. Not until your ready." Harry finished for her, noticing her uncomfortable-ness. He got off the bed and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jersey asked a little worried, her mind kept reverting back to her shock.

"To get your father or dad to help you get a shower. There is an Order meeting and everyone has to be there. Then I'm going to check on Draco, he fainted when, when _he_ was being mean." Harry opened the door, got Severus, and went to Draco.

"How is she?" Draco asked, sitting up on the couch, looking better than ever.

"I got her to talk. She's bruised, hurt, humiliated, and broken. Draco he had her under the Imperious curse for the last two months, she can't remember anything. There's something-"

"Harry she doesn't remember, which means she doesn't know we kissed, and she needs you now. She probably doesn't know you two broke up. I shouldn't have kissed you anyways, I like someone else." Draco jumped in.

"She knows, I told her everything. I was about to tell you that Jers and I are a couple. Speak of the devil." Harry said, looking towards the stairs out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco's mouth drop. Jersey walked down dressed in baggy jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Bill let me borrow the shirt. The pants are Draco's. Daddy told me what _he_ had me wearing all the time, I'm a little afraid of wearing anything like that."

"We understand, but why do you keep calling Blaise, _he_?" Draco asked, then noticed the tears bursting down her face.

"Jers, he doesn't know, it's okay. Here, you need to keep this on or your breathing will get worse, _his_ spell on your lungs won't wear off for another 12 hours. He took advantage of her." Harry didn't want to say rape in front of Jersey.

"Oh, I understand Har." Draco looked at the ground, he couldn't look at Jersey with all the machines she was hooked up on. She had bruises of Blaise's hands on her neck and arms. She was obviously in pain when she swallowed or coughed because she kept wincing.

"Jersey dear, you look wonderful. It's good to see you up and about." Molly said, holding out her hand.

"Thank you for being kind Molly, but I know what I look like. Thank you for organizing my rescue party also. I could have been far worse." Jersey hugged Molly the best she could.

"Is everyone ready to go? They have everything set up." Lucius said, coming downstairs.

"No." Jersey looked daggers at Lucius.

"Why not?" Lucius asked very confused.

"I'm not going with you. I don't trust you, I'll get hurt. I'll be punished." Jersey was acting like a little kid again.

"Healer Leopold, what's going on? I thought she was fine." Severus asked getting frightened.

"She is fine, when she's around people she trusts, the ones that bring up certain memories will make her regress, for example if she is in front of or sees a picture of a certain young man, she'll go back to her state of shock until he's gone. Which would leave her as a victim and 'Ini' knows it. She'll get better, she just needs a little time, she won't get better the same day it'll take a while." Healer Leopold then left.

"I'll go with her, Bill can apparate us. She trust him." Harry spoke up, taking Jersey's hand.

"My hero." Jersey whispered to him, staring daggers at Lucius again. Everyone else left using Floo or Apparating. When Bill came down the stairs, Harry explained and Bill apparated them to Grimmauld.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: Yes I know it's a bit sad, and that it's only going to get sadder in the next chapter, but then hopefully things turn around.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I'm sorry if this one was too sad for you.

Orlin: Ahh, your legendary novella reviews lol. Dragon is sticking his tongue out at you by the way. He says good for you. Harry and Draco did take it good, up until this chapter lol. I'm evil I know it. Bet you changed your mind on how good Blaise was to Jersey compared to Draco hmmm. I bet you didn't see that coming.Dragon runs into the room Look Woman! I can review on whatever story I want. If I wanted to I could write a review for yours so don't even go there,and I am definitely NOT Draco's son!Sticks out tongue and runs away. Glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter, and I'm glad that chapter 13 is your favorite still, but hopefully that will change in the future.

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you also enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Truths and A Custody Battle

Chapter 16: Truths and a Custody Battle

Harry, Bill, and Jersey, the last ones to arrive at Grimmauld Place, made their way to the dungeon. "Jersey, what happened?" Ginny Squeaked.

"Gin, you'll find out." Harry whispered, taking Jersey down to Albus.

"Ah Harry, if you and Bill will take Jersey into the room over there, Severus is inside, while I fill everyone in on what happened, it wouldn't be good for Jersey to relive it again today." Dumbledore said, watching them walk into the room. He then turned to the 300 members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"You are probably wondering what happened to miss Snape. It seems that Blaise Zabini used a confundus charm with the Imperious curse, making Jersey black out for the last two months, also making her his willing slave. While under it, he had her break up with Harry, become engaged to him, and then proceeded to rape her. Unfortunately, that is not the worst part. When she finally broke out of it around 12:30 this afternoon, she had no idea what was going on. When she confronted Mr. Zabini, he slowed her lungs, choked her, and when that didn't work suffocated her with a pillow. She just started talking again. Hugging or kissing anyone but girls or Harry, has her regressing in age. She woke up with the mental capacity of a five year old, she doesn't trust many, so be honored if she does, for she won't even trust Lucius. She'll talk to all of you, but how she acts depends on how much trust she has. There are a few rules, we can not Blaise's name, 'Ini' and _him_ or _he_ is fine, and please do not ask her about what happened for she doesn't know, the last two months are blank, all she remembers is being lost in her head and that she was bad and was being punished. Now, I have asked you all here to be witnesses to Lucius and Severus' confession to Jersey and Draco, if we could bring the people out of the back room now that would be wonderful." Albus conjured two seats, while Lucius and Severus stood up in front with Albus.

"I guess it's our turn." Severus said, breaking the tension. "We have a few things to admit to Draco and Jersey. We'll start with Draco since his is the easiest. Draco as you know you were adopted, but now that 'ini' casted the Paternus charm on you, you are our rightful heir. I hope you don't mind. However, Jersey still isn't your sister. See, I was never pregnant with her and neither was Lucius. One of my cousins' needed help raising his child. He couldn't care for her at the time. His wife had died along with two of his friends. He let us adopt her, thinking it was the right thing to do, and had to go into hiding. He didn't think it would be fair to raise a child who couldn't go outside. We thought he would be in there forever, so we changed Jersey's apperance so she looked like a Malfoy and a Snape. We think it's only fair to tell her whom her father is, since we have an heir and he doesn't. The fact that he's out of hiding, makes it only fair to introduce them." Severus walked over to Jersey. "Hun, do you understand?"

"You're a liar. You're not really my daddy. Harry, I told you, didn't I." Jersey moved closer to Harry.

"She knows who her father is?" Severus asked, confused.

"No, she told me everyone she trusts ends up hurting her." Harry explained, feeling sorry for Lucius and Severus. "Jersey, I think this is different. They were making your life safer. It would have been worse. Your real father trusts them, you should too." Harry took Jersey's hand in his.

"I'm sorry Severus, Lucius you were only helping. So, who is my father? Is he in the room? Can I trust him?" Jersey asked, everyone was shocked by the change in personality.

"Yes, and yes you can trust him. Harry and a bunch of others do all the time. Jersey your real father is Remus Lupin. I'm just your godfather." Severus said, helping Remus stand.

"Jersey that's great! Remus is a great man, he's like another father to me." Harry said smiling.

"Are you really my dad Remus?" Jersey asked, slightly shaking.

"Yeah, you had a mother also, Kelly Monagham. She was just as beautiful as you are. I've wanted to tell you this for years, I just didn't know how."

"So, that's why Sirius said he felt uncomfortable saying Severus was Jersey's dad, because he knew, but Remus, Jersey needs to come back to Hogwarts. What if she was resorted no wthat she knows the truth? She won't be thinking like a Malfoy." Harry pleaded.

"What are you talking about Har?" Jersey asked, looking between the two guys.

"I don't think you should go to Hogwarts this year. He wasn't arrested for what he did. He has a trial, but he's still allowed to go to Hogwarts, and there is no one to look out fo ryou while you're there."

"Albus, Bill, and Charlie are going to be there, along with Harry, Draco, and my dad. I'm sorry Remi, it will take me a while unless I can call you daddy, then I'll have you as a daddy, Sev as dad, and Lucius as father until I get use to everything. Please, don't take me out of Hogwarts, Dumbledore please." Jersey ran over to Albus clutching his side.

"Jersey can we discuss this later, we have another important decision to make." Albussaid hugging Jersey.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Jersey whispered.

"It's okay. We need to discuss who you'll be living with. Do you want to stay with the Malfoys or with Lupin and Sirius?" Albus asked.

"You mean that Lupin and Sirius are a couple also?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Harry." Albus said, before turning his attention to Jersey.

"Albus, this is ridiculous, they could never provide Jersey with the life she's use to." Lucius voiced his complaint not wanting to lose Jersey.

"They can Lucius. Remus just made deputy Minister of Magic. They will be improving Grimmauld place and have asked Jersey to re-decorate and improve the house. They are going to let Jersey stay at St. Mungos and Gringotts , and have offered her a position of Head of the Magical reversal squad. She'll have a lot of work, but it pays more then both your salaries combined." Albus could feel Jersey tense.

"Dumbley Dore, can I talk this over with someone, please?" Jersey asked.

" Sure, who would you like to discuss this with?" Dumbledore asked, tears welling in his eyes at the sight of the machines Jersey was hooked up to.

"Who do you trust the most?"

"Kingsley, can you and Harry talk to Jersey in the back room?"

"Sure Albus, Here Jersey let me help you." Kingsley helped Jersey off of Albus and into the room.

"Kingsley , I don't want to lose my brother, we've always been known as then twins, and now I don't know what we are. I want a big brother and now I don't have a brother, or any clue on what to do. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, no one deserves to be punished because no one was bad."

"Jersey, you've gotten to know Lucius and your cousin Severus. I think it's time to get to know your real parents. You could probably be tutored at home until you get comfortable with living here, and I'll even see if I could stay with you. You'll also be able to build your own house sort of and be wealther here with Remus, plus they aren't bad people. In the long run if Draco needs to get away from the manor or if something happens to them. Then you could have Draco live here with you." Harry explained.

"Kingsley, what do you think?" Jersey asked, turning towards him.

" I think Harry is right, plus look at the condition your in, you got this way being raised by the Malfoys." Kingsley spoke up.

"Harry, can you get Drake?" Jersey whispered holding her throat.

" Hey Jers, what is it?" Draco asked, sympathetically walking through the door a minute later.

" I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose you as a brother, and I don't not what to see you." Everyone in the room could tell Jersey was becoming scared and quickly losing trust for people.

"Jers, you won't lose me as a brother, Lucius and Severus have been fighting a lot. They didn't want to tell you, but they are thinking of getting a divorce. If they do, Sev will be at Hogwarts constantly,and Lucius is going to move to France. I'll need some place to hang out, and I couldn't think of anywhere better but here. Move in with Remus Jersey, you'll be happier." Jersey nodded her head and got up.

"Have you come to a conclusion Jersey?" Albus asked, standing up. He noticed Jersey's pain starting up again and handed her another potion.

"I have, some things have come to my attention like the eventual divorce of Lucius and Severus, and the fact that lving with them has rendered me in this condition. I will be keeping Draco as my brother, even if we are not blood related, and we will still be known as the Malfoy twins until otherwise told differently. Remi, Siri before I make my mind up, I have two question. If I live with you, can Harry stay and can Draco visit?"

"Of course. I would never split you three up, and even Hermione and the Weasley's can visit. So, how about it?" Remus asked, praying Jersey would make her decision, the suspense was killing them all. Sirius walked up to Remus and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Albus, I've made up my mind now, I want to live with Remus. I want to get to know my real father. I hope Lucius and Severus won't be mad. I've even agreed to change my last name and to be resorted due to a few problems I'll probably have in Slytherin. Now, I don't want to sound rude, but when can I move in?" Jersey let a huge smile break across her face, while some of the order cheered.

"Tonight if you want, and it didn't sound rude, you sounded like me." Sirius said, walking up to her. "So what's my cool nickname?"

"D.I.L.F." Jersey said laughing and Draco joined in. However, everyone else was lost.

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked, a little frightened.

"Well, that's what students will call you, it's dad I'd like to fuck. Sort of M.I.L.F. for a girl."

"Oh, well what will you be calling me? What can I call you?" Sirius was all excited to be a father.

"I'll call you, actually I don't know, can I think about it? I want to come up with something really cool. You can call me your little girl, or daughter to your friends, I don't care what name use. I'm sure you'll learn all my nicknames when that article comes out, I'm sure some interviewer asked that question. They do every year. Oh no, I missed the photo shoot! Remi, sorry, daddy are you ok? I'm a little scared at how quiet you are about all this. It is okay right?" Jersey went from excited, to neverous and worried quickly, you couldn't tell until the warning alarms on Jersey' machines started off.

"Jers, calm down everything is fine, but if you don't calm yourself you'll end up in St. Mungos. I'm just shocked you'd choose me over the Malfoy's, I'm seroius. I'm glad you're moving in and can't wait. I've been waiting and praying for this day for 17 years. Is is okay if I hug you?" Remus asked, getting up and rushing over to hug her. "I love you Jersey."

"I love you too Remi." Jersey hugged him back, trying to calm him down.

"I'm proud of you Jers. You had a hard decision and you made it like an adult. I understand if you don't want to work at Gringotts anymore. You'll have enough of work between St. Mungos and being the head of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department." Lucius said, walking up to Jersey.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to do all three. I just have to get better first, and I will I promise." Jersey said, standing up to emphaze her point.

"Okay. Well then, if we can close this meeting, we can discuss Hogwarts." Lucius said, looking over at Dumbledore.

"Meeting closed, if you will all sign the document at the door, everything said here will be legalized. If you seven want to stay here we can discuss the Hogwarts situation while they leave."

"I want to go to Hogwarts, Please Dumbledore. I'll be careful, I'll stay close to Severus, Bill, Charlie, McGonagall, and Frienze's classes. I'll make _sure_ someone knows that I'm on the grounds, I'll even take someone with me. I'll stick around only my closest friends, I'll get resorted. Siri can even be my pet, please."

"Jersey this is up to Remus and Sirius." Dumbeldore said calmly, so Jersey wouldn't go into a fit again.

"Albus, if it's any help I'll take on an assistant from the order." Severus added in.

"Jersey, I'll put aside my feelings for Snape and be a Potions assistant. That way I can watch over you." Sirius said. "You can go to Hogwarts under one condition. You are tutored at home first so you can get use to being around Remi and I, and you help us like you did Harry. Help us pass as high society people, deal?" Sirius held out his hand.

"Deal. Well, I'll go pack and come back tonight, unless you two want to come along with us." Jersey shook Remus' hand also.

"We'll come, it will give us time to know our daughter a little more." Sirius smiled at the word daughter. 'I finally have a family.' He thought to himself smiling again.

"Right then, here's a portkey. I'll stay here and see if I can expand headquarters a little more." Albus handed them all an old book and with in seconds they disappeared, "now where to start?"

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while...But it will be another while until I update because I get out of school in two weeks, so I have alot of senior and final stuff coming up, plus I decided that the chapters I haven't posted yet I didn't like how they were going so I'm going to re-write them. Anyways, I am almost finished with the next chapter of twisted school year though.

Orlin: Blaise is still you're favorite character? lol, if you say so. Yes, Harry is confused, but he won't be for much longer.Dragon won't kill you for saying poor Draco in this fic. Yes go Molly! She really is a super mom, even in the books. Yep, Jersey is having very bad luck, but Blaise is more evil than mentally insane. Yes, legendary Novella reviews are a good thing, so don't worry about that. It took you two days to get over that shock? Well, I wonder how many days it will take you to get over this one. Dragon Duh, I can't review on yours because you have a different password then Kime does. Her passwords are always the same, there's no shock to which is which. Oh, and I am soooooooo not Draco's son! Nope I'm not listening I'm not listening! I do commentary in your dreams? That's a little creepy. There is nothing funny about my growing up! Nothing at all, do you hear me NOTHING!

Volleypickle: I'm glad you enjoyed that twist, but what about this one?

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this answered your other questions though.


	17. A New House

Chapter 17: A New Home

Once back at the manor, Jersey turned to her new, old parents. "Welcome to Snape-Malfoy manor, my wing is to your left. Upstairs, is the master wing and on your right is Draco's." Jersey took Remus and Sirius' hands and pulled them to her room.

"Can you make Grimmauld Place look like this?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Of course I can. _Pack!_ " Jersey called to the room. "Oh, I forgot I can do magic outside school as can Draco, my father pays off the committee members. I'll stop if you want me to."

"It's fine, being minister, I'll have them over look it also. That goes for you too Harry." Remus said, he was amazed at his little girls lifestyle.

"Oh daddy, can we go to muggle London together tomorrow? We can get you both clothes, please? I still have my vaults in Gringotts, pretty please?" Jersey begged turning towards Remus, who was caught off guard at being called daddy. Harry was shaking his head 'no' in the background, knowing full well what Jersey intended to do.

"Sure why not. How many vaults do you have?" Remus asked.

"Seven of my own, two that I share with Draco, and 53 Malfoy vaults, which I've never touched. My seven vaults are valued at over $380,700 Galleons, I'm probably a thousand or so off, from people sending me money and from St. Munogs, but that's just from working at Gringotts. The Malfoy vaults total over a hundred million Galleons, and the vault I share with Drake has 100,000 Galleons, so 50,000 for each of us." Jersey explained, running into the bathroom to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Luc, Sev this is the part that is going to be the hardest for me. You've raised me my whole life, shared your family with me, and taught me so many important lessons. You will always be my parents, and I'll always love you for that. I'm petrified to leave, I don't know what will happen to me when I move in with them. I don't know if I'll even make it on my own. I love you though, never forget that, both of you." Jersey kissed Lucius and Severus on the cheek and turned towards Draco.

"Don't Jers. You'll make it sound like I'm never going to see you again when really you're just a pop or fire place away. Promise you'll owl me if you need anything, even while I'm at Hogwarts. You'll always be my sister, we've always had some weird special bond, and I trust that's not going away anytime soon." Draco hugged Jersey and left the room so no one could see him cry.

"Well, I best be off. I'll see you all later you know at order meetings, work, and such." With one last hug and kiss to Lucius and Severus, Jersey took Harry's hand and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"We'll take care of her, we promise. If we need any advice, we'll come straight to you." Remus hugged his cousin and with two pops Remus and Sirius left. Severus broke down in tears.

"Sev, it's for the best. I hated lieing to her also, but it's for her own safety. Voldemort would have gone through withhis plan if we didn't keep her hidden. Now she is safe, undetected, and alive." Lucius said sitting down by Severus.

"Draco's mad we didn't tell him, or both of them about the divorce and Jersey. He'll blame us for sending his sister away when he needs her right now." Severus looked up at the door and noticed Draco.

"You're right, I am. I'm sick of it, why did you guys wait to tell us all this until today, I had to break into Arthur'smind to find out you were getting a divorce! How do you think that makes me feel? I'm going to Jersey's, I'll be back in a day or so, but I need time. I need to get to know Jers as my cousin and not as my sister. Though, I will now, and always, treat her like my sister, for that's exactly what she is in my heart." With that Draco apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Well this is surely biting us in the arse. I'll sleep in the guest room, I guess." Lucius said getting up off the floor.

"Of course you are! It's your fault we're getting a divorce and why the kids are mad at us." Severus said, collecting himself, getting off the floor, and going towards his study to prepare for Hogwarts.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Once Jersey and Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place, they barley recognized it, Dumbledore had added roomsand floors all over the place. A few minutes later Remus and Sirius showed up. "Why don't you both pick a room and get settled. Dinner will be ready soon." Remus said, walking towards the kitchen.

"So dad-eo is there anything you'd like to get rid of first?" Jersey asked, turning to Sirius a few hours later.

"What did you just call me?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Dad-eo, I figured it fit you.. I could change it if you want." Jersey said, sitting down on Sirius' lap. Before dinner, as a surprise for Remus, Jersey rearranged Sirius' molecular structure on his face, arms, and upper body. He now looked like he should have before Azkaban. He looked like a healthy, handsome, and well rested 37 year old man. It had shocked Remus at first, but once the shock wore off he couldn't help but be very turned on. Trying to hide it from Jersey and Harry had been hilarious. Then the questioning started, unfortunately for Remus and Sirius, Jersey didn't know how she was able to do it, she always had been. Then Draco came, bags packed, with a serious look on his face. That's exactly where they were now.

"Draco what are you doing here? What's wrong? What happened?" Jersey asked, jumping off of Sirius' lap andrunning towards a disheveled Draco.

"Remus, Sirius is it okay if I crash here? I needed to get away from my parents, I'm sort of still in shock that they're getting a divorce and that they didn't tell us." Draco asked, putting his bags down and looking at the floor.

"Sure Draco, stay as long as you like. I'm sure you and Jersey could find something to do with this house. Are you going to be alright? Is there anything I can get you?" Remus asked, concern etched all over his face.

"Thanks,but no it won't be necessary." Draco held out his hand to Remus. "Go figure that two of my cousin's would end up getting married, though Sirius is more of like my second cousin three times removed or something along those lines."

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up." Jersey said, pulling him towards the stair case. "I figured I'd start with the top and work down, that way I can go from one room to a zillion." Jersey laughed, climbing up to Lupin's transformation room. They assumed that's what the room was used for since most of the walls and furniture were scratched, ripped, or broken. "So any suggestions?" Jersey looked at the guys.

"What if we put metal slabs on the walls, but make them the color of wood and put the imperturbable charm on them so they can't be ripped or wrecked. I think that maybe hanging pictures of his family up high so they can't get wrecked might be good. Does he take the Wolfsbane potion?" Draco asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, why? Does that change how you're decorating?" Harry asked, sitting on one of the broken chairs, praying he didn't fall over anytime soon.

"Yes it does. Remus being on the Wolfsbane potion means he's pretty calm, and he pretty much sleeps. So maybe we could get a mattress and make it up like a bed for him." Draco said, walking over to a place where the mattress might look good. It took most of the afternoon and evening to magically fix the room, along with the third floor, which included the drawling room, Sirius and Remus' bedroom, of which most of the clothes were either thrown away or transfigurated into something better looking, a few bathrooms, and the entertainment room.

"We came to check on your work, you've been up here for nearly three hours." Remus said, coming up the stairs with Sirius. They took one look around the room and their mouths hung open.

"Do you like it?" Jersey asked, a little nervous. She barely knew Remus or Sirius, the stuff she did know she had onlyheard from Harry or the other Gryffindors.

"It's amazing! It doesn't even look like it's ever been used. I'm going to be shocked to see what you do with the rest of the house." Siriusgot out, turning around in circles.

"Well see, I have a few gardeners coming tomorrow that owe me a few debts, so I said they could repay them off ifthey got the outside of the house fixed up, that includes the pool area and Quidditch pitch. I already called my friend Aidan over at the shopping center so they know we're going to be there tomorrow. Remi, we have a surprise for you, sort of a thank you from all of us for everything you've done. You have to close your eyes though, or it won't work." Jersey said, waving a hand in front of Remus' face to make sure he couldn't see. They then led him around the house a couple of times until he was rightfully confused and up to his transformation room.

"Guys, this is amazing!" Sirius said looking around.

"What's amazing? What is it! Can I open my eyes now?" Remus asked, jumping from foot to foot.

"Go ahead." Draco said, smiling. He was definitely over his being lied to. Remus removed his hand from his face.

"What room is this?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius confused. "I don't remember having a room like this."

"Remi, it's your transformation room." Harry said, cracking up.

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to wreck it? Is that a bed?" Remus asked pointing over to the corner.

"Well yes, since you're taking the Wolfsbane potion, you sleep anyways. The walls and furniture are made of metal you can't destroy it because we put a charm on them. The pictures we put high up so you weren't alone, but you couldn't rip them. Draco did most of the room himself." Jersey said, giving credit where credit was due.

"Thank you guys. This means a lot to me, and will make turning into a werewolf a lot easier." Remus said, hugging all three kids.

"I'll get to work on the other rooms tomorrow after we go shopping. I think we should go to bed. Are you alrightpapa?" Jersey asked, turning to Sirius who had tears in his eyes.

"I thought I was dad-eo? I'm fine, I just never thought we would own a house like this, or have anyone that cared as much as you three do." Sirius said hugging Jersey, Harry, and Draco.

"You are dad-eo, when I'm not concerned about you. I think it's time we all go to bed, we've had a long day, and will have another one tomorrow. Um Daddy, where can we sleep?" Jersey had never thought about it, and didn't know her way around the house every well yet. She had only been there once before in her life.

"I'll show them Remi, don't worry. We'll see you tomorrow." Harry said, leading Jersey and Draco out the door. "There are bedrooms on the first and second floor. I think we should use the second floor though, there's more bedrooms and they're bigger." Harry went down the stair and turned right. "Draco this is your room, it use to be Fred and George's, but I think they took all their prank stuff with them. Your stuff has already been put in there, and try not to worry about anything tonight. You're here, safe, and away from people who lie to you. You can think about the shopping trip we have tomorrow. Think Sirius has never been to Muggle anything, so it should be interesting." Harry said, picturing the most outrageous things that Remus and Sirius could get themselves into.

"Dray, I'm just down the hall if you need me ok? I'm glad you came to me though, I love you." Jersey kissed hisforehead, gave him a hug, and left the room with Harry. "So where's my bedroom?" Jersey asked, turning towards Harry.

"With me, I believe it's down the other hallway and towards the right. I want to show you something first before we go to bed, is that alright?" Harry asked, taking Jersey's hand.

"Of course, I trust you Har." Jersey smiled, and kissed Harry on the tip of his nose. "Now and for always." Harry led Jersey down the stairs and out the back door. He didn't know that Sirius and Remus were watching from their bedroom window.

"Where do you think he's taking her?" Sirius asked, sitting on the pillow covered bench like window sill, holdingRemus close to him.

"He's been carrying a ring in his pocket for a few months now, where do you think he's going?" Remus asked,kissing his naïve husband.

"Oooooooooh." Sirius said, eyes locked on the window.

Harry walked around moon lit lake and sat on the bank, watching how the water of the lake blurred the moon's reflection. Jersey sat between his legs, wrapping his arms around her. "It's beautiful Harry, it really is." She could help but feel safe, loved, and protected wrapped up in Harry's arms.

"You're beautiful." Harry took a flower out of the garden and handed it to her. Jersey couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face.

"Jers, I've done a lot of thinking this summer about us, and I've come to the conclusion that I've done more than just fallen in love with you, but that I couldn't love you more even if I tried. I can't live with out you in my life. When you were hurt I was so terrified that I had lost you, but I was so intent on staying by your side, even if you had never talked again, never moved from that bed. I was heart broken when you became engaged, I couldn't imagine a feeling more worse than the one I experienced. I can't describe to you how much I love you, because there are no words to describe it. I just hope that this is enough to show you that I want you in my life until the day I die. I want to have kids with you, I want to grow old with you, and I want to love you more than anyone. Jersey will you marry me?" Harry asked, getting out from behind Jersey and onto bended knee. He took the box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small one and a half, perfectly circular white diamond on a silver band. Jersey looked from the ring to Harry's face and back.

"Harry…I don't know what to say, it's beautiful and that's so sweet but…" Jersey trailed off leaving him in suspense, when she saw Harry's face drop, she broke out in a smile. "Well of course you oaf! Are you going to put that on my finger or not?" Jersey said laughing a little.

"You know what? I don't care what the heck they say, you are definitely related to Draco! I don't care though, cause you just made me the happiest and luckiest guy in the whole world! Wizard and Muggle!" Harry slipped the ring on Jersey's finger and kissed her. He then moved back behind her, and pulled her close.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I had to make it seem dramatic. I wanted to test you to see if you really meant what you said, and luckily for me you weren't lieing." Jersey said, turning around and kissing him again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked confused, he had never been thanked before for nothing.

"Loving me, protecting me, keeping me safe, and eventually marrying me." Jersey said, rolling her eyes. The two spent most of the night curled up in each other's arms, stealing kisses, and looking out on the lake before deciding to go to bed around 1 in the morning.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but trust me this isn't the first version of this chapter! The version I did write had Draco coming to say that Harry was Voldemort's son, but I decided against that. It seemed to star wars-y for me. So I had to delete this along with four other chapters. Also with getting out of school in three days, and graduation on May 18th, I've had alot of stuff to get done and go through. Though we did get our school yearbooks today and I was shocked, amazed, and embarrased when of the quotes I gave a newspaper staff person, ended up right where the author and title would go on a regular book. like right on the front page dead center with nothing around it. Unfortuantely when you get back to my senior picture they spelt my name wrong, and if you look it up in the student directory it's spelt wrong and different then the first time they spelt it wrong. My last name is Jeffries, my senior pic is Jefries, and the directory has Jefferies. So you can see the problem, I just hope my diploma has the right last name on it.

Heather: Thanks for enjoying the story, and no I didn't notice that it said this story had 14 chapters. I'll check it out and then email fanfiction to tell them about it.

Orlin: I'm glad that you liked the twist, and yes YAY for everyone! lol. You'll see what happens to Blaise...You'll see mwahahahahaha!

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.


	18. Sirius and Muggle London! OH NO!

Chapter 18: Sirius and Muggle London! OH NO!

The next morning, Jersey woke up wrapped in Harry's strong and safe arms. "I could get very use to waking up like this." Jersey smiled, rolling over to see a fully awake Harry.

"I could too, but I think I'd like to wake up like this." Harry pulled her close and kissed her.

"Are you going to be this romantic even after we're married for a long time?" Jersey asked, resting her head on Harry's chest listening to his heart beat.

"Yep, as long as you always enjoy it. So, ready to face muggle London? Are you going to take them to the same stores as me?" Harry asked, slightly nervous at seeing John from Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Nope, There will be some of the same stores since Sirius acts like a teen, but mostly grown-up stores. We should get ready." Jersey said, heading towards the shower. "Are you coming or not? It will be quicker if we both take a shower at the same time." Jersey said, turning around in the bathroom door.

"Are you positive? I mean it might be better to shower alone." Harry said, not sure if he could be able to control himself.

"Yes I'm sure. It's just a shower, I won't look below the pant line, if that's what you're nervous about." Jersey said, taking her clothes off. Harry made a mental note to not let his eyes stray anywhere personal also. After a very interesting shower, which ended up with Harry in a cold shower and cleaning duties afterwards, they made their way down to breakfast.

"Har, are you okay? You look a little, um- embarrassed, maybe that's not the right word, but it will do." Remus said, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Well, see, we took a shower together, it's okay you two, we're engaged also, but Harry got a little too excited and ended up showering alone. So, yes embarrassed and humiliated are great words to use. So, we almost ready to go to London? I already reserved the cars." Jersey sat down at the table.

"You're engaged? Let me see, come on Jers! It's been near impossible to keep it a secret for so long." Draco said, taking Jersey's hand. "It's beautiful."

"We'll leave when everyone's done eating. Congratulations Jersey, Harry, you two deserve this." Remus got up and kissed his daughter, and new son in-law. After everyone was done eating they got ready to go pick up the two cars.

"Jersey, what kind of cars did you rent? I mean the Corvettes aren't going to fit five people." Draco asked, trying to figure out what car he'd have to drive since some cars drive differently from others.

"Imports, and I'm not renting them per say. We already own them, but it's easier to send them to the rental, because they'll be easier to pick up than going to France. It's the Supra and Lancer. "Jersey explained waiting for Draco to throw a fit.

"What! You're taking them? You're going to give your parents and Harry heart attacks! Plus, we can't re-buy them if anything happens since their originals from the Fast and the Furious one and two. Are you that crazy!" Draco yelled, turning towards her.

"Will you calm down. Admit it, you've been itching to drive them as have I. We'll even race! From the rental to the back of Giovanni's, loser pays $200 Galleons, and is the person to start the plan at Hogwarts."

"You're on, but that's not fair! You know I can't resist a bet, any bet for that instance." Draco took Sirius' hand and apparated to the car rental place. Jersey followed with Harry and Remus.

"You two do know Remi and I can do that on our own right?" Sirius asked, then paused to look around. "Oh! What's those? Can I try?" Sirius asked, heading towards the cars.

"Do you know how to drive dad-eo?" Jersey asked, looking between Sirius' elated face and Remus' worried one.

"Yep, I think. Is it anything like flying a broom?" Sirius asked seriously.

"NO!" Draco and Jersey yelled at the same time, taking the key out of Sirius' hand.

"Maybe you should just sit in the front with Draco, and Remus can sit in the front seat of mine. Is it okay if you sit in the back Harry?" Jersey asked, turning towards him.

"Oh I don't mind…Really I don't!" Harry said, getting into the back of the Lancer and pulling on as many seat belts that could reach him.

"Should we be worried?" Remus asked, getting in the front seat and looking back at Harry.

"Only if you value your life." Harry said, trying to relax. "You'll want to put that seat belt on…Believe me." Remus quickly put his on, as Jersey was getting into the car, putting her seat belt on, and starting the car. Once Draco nodded they both stepped on the gas and sped towards Giovanni's.

"Jersey! Jersey! Car!" Remus yelled, finally opening his eyes and praying they were there.

"Daddy, I know how to drive and handle this car, don't worry about it." Jersey turned the corner and slammed on the breaks, pulling into a warehouse. "Draco hasn't arrived yet has he?" Jersey asked the employee standing at the door.

"We won! We won! Ha Ha Ha-Ha ha!" Sirius said, coming out of the shadows. "Are you alright Remus?" Sirius asked, walking over to a shaking Remus.

"Never again." Remus said shakily.

"Yeah, that doesn't work. " Harry said, still death-gripping his seat belts.

"You are soo going to be home schooled for that. Now, let's get shopping." Remus said, leaning on Sirius for support.

"Here Draco. Guys it wasn't that bad, as I said we do know how to handle those cars, we have raced before." Jersey said, handing over the money to Draco.

"We're old Jers, please try to remember that." Remus said, calming down slightly.

"Ok, but what's Harry's excuse?"

"I have to save the wizarding world, we wouldn't want me dieing before then would we?" Harry asked, finally getting out of the car and taking Jersey's hand.

"You're all wusses. So do you two know your measurements or do we have to do that first?" Draco asked, opening the door for them.

"Let's do that first anyways just in case. Ok, Sirius you stand here, Remus you stand over there." Jersey said placing them on stools while Draco went out to get a representative.

"Hello Jersey, Draco.. Who are these new people?" Giovanni asked, walking in throw the curtain.

"These are my real parents. We found out I'm adopted. This is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. This guy here is my Fiancé Harry Potter. We need to get Remus and Sirius new clothes, but we wanted to get their measurements done first… By any chance do you have your new fall collection in ?" Jersey asked, sitting down on Harry's lap.

"Yes, we actually received the designs and patterns for spring also. If you want you could look through them for us. I already got your sunglass order last night for these two, very nice I might add, but I expected nothing less from a Malfoy. I was curious as to why you're rushing today's shopping trip." Giovanni said, pulling out a measuring tape and taking Sirius' measurements first.

"My parents have stuff to do today. My dad-eo, the guy your measuring, he's an assistant Chemistry Professor, and my daddy works for Parliament, plus we have to get ready to go to school tomorrow."

"You're getting home schooled remember? You blew it with that driving!" Remus said, aggravated.

"Rigghhhht." Jersey said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine don't believe me, I'll just start taking away things you can do." Remus said, waving his hand in front of the mirror in the same fashion that Draco and Jersey do their wandless magic in.

"Ok, Ok, I understand. I'll be back, I have to go make a few appointments." Jersey got up, and walked out of the room.

"Whose going to go with her?" Harry asked turning towards Draco.

"I'll go, you stay here with these two since you them better than I do." Draco said, walking out with Jersey.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, looking at Harry through the mirror while being measured.

"Some sort of Dorm thing, they sort of protect their own. They make sure nothing happens to them, so they go in groups." Harry explained.

"Done, I'll be right back with clothes for you to try on. Jersey looked through everything yesterday online."

"Harry, what's she got planned?"

"See how I am? I didn't look like this before the make over." Harry said, turning around so they'd get a good look. "It was almost a whole days worth of shopping."

"How is she going to be able to fit the half a day we have into the whole day's worth of shopping she needs?"

"Easily" Giovanni said, entering the room. "Here are representatives from Gucci, Armani, Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger, Gap, Versace, Abercrombie and Fitch, Aeropostale, and American Eagle Outfitters for Sirius. Jersey had sent them online memos about your shopping trip along with clothing she had picked from their websites. I believe we still have Foot Locker and Fossil coming over as they were the last to see your measurements. Have fun with trying on your clothing." Giovanni and the other representatives had placed the clothes on racks according to whose name was on which one.

"Just be glad she isn't dragging you to each store. Well, I'll leave you guys alone then. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Harry said, walking outside of the curtain.

KimeKimeKime

Jersey and Draco were walking down one of the walkways when Draco finally turned to her. "What sort of appointments?"

"Hair, manicure, teeth. Yes, teeth Draco, I'm having their whitened." Jersey said, noticing the questioning look Draco was giving her.

"Okay then. So, when are you going to be back at Hogwarts?" Draco tried to start up a conversation feeling a bit awkward.

"Probably after a month or so when they deem it 'safe.' I'll be corresponding with people though about the plan, trying to get them to help. You know I'll have to be resorted right? Blaise wasn't sent to Azkaban, his dad got him off."

"Yeah I know, but Harry and I will make sure nothing happens."

"What happened between us Drake? You seem distant, more so than usual. I know it's because of Blaise, of what he did, but you didn't know. Please don't beat yourself up over it. I might not be your sister, but I'm more qualified than most to be able to hold that position, and kick your arse at the same time, as your cousin." Jersey jumped onto Draco's back.

"You know that I'm not letting you down, what are you going to do?" Draco asked, holding onto her legs.

"Use you as my personal transportation. We need to go in there." Jersey pointed towards the salon.

"Hello, can I help you?" A girl behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment for 11 o'clock. It's for two people, I'm sure Richard and Francois will be more than willing to clear their schedule."

"Ok." The receptionist said, a little confused. Jersey just smiled at her and then whispered in Draco's ear. After making a few more appointments, Draco stopped at the jewelry store.

"Ah, the Malfoy's. How can I help you?"

"Hello Terri, I wanted to buy a nice ring for my boyfriend. So how are you? I haven't seen you since you graduated three years ago."

"Good, I decided to move to muggle London after my parents were killed. You-Know-Who is getting stronger, but I guess you guys already knew that. SO whose the boyfriend?" Terri asked, pulling out a couple cases of rings.

"I'm sorry about your parents, we're working on defeating Voldemort. We just need time. My fiancé is Harry Potter." Jersey said, showing her the ring.

"By the way, Jersey and I aren't 'The Malfoy's' anymore, we never really were come to think of it. We found out we're second cousins. Her real father is Remus Lupin, whose Severus' cousin or something like that." Draco explained the best he could.

"Hey do you think Harry would like this?" Jersey asked, holding up a silver ring, in the middle was a second band that was designed like a snake and moved around the ring.

"That's pretty expensive Jers. Now that you've taken an allowance decrease, you should be watching your money."

"Terri how dare you! Just because Remus looked quite shoddy when he was teaching doesn't mean he couldn't have changed. I'll let you know he's the deputy Minister of Magic. Plus, I do work two jobs to make a little extra money, and the Malfoy's still consider me their daughter and sister, I still have access to their vaults. There's the damn money and you can tell your manager exactly why we won't be coming here anymore." With that Jersey grabbed a ring box and left the store. Once back at the clothing store Draco and Jersey entered to find Remus and Sirius almost finished and Harry asleep on a chair.

"Remus, Sorry, dad when you're done follow Draco, you have an appointment with a doctor about those scars, don't worry he's not a muggle. Sirius you'll follow Harry and I. That reminds me, Harry babe, wake up, come on." Jersey said, shaking Harry awake.

"Where next?" Harry asked confused.

"Just follow us." Sirius said laughing. Harry just nodded his head. "So Jers. Why don't you tell me about yourself, I mean I never got to know you very well when you were younger."

"Well I've been raised well, I had etiquette lessons, foreign language lessons, mostly French and Italian, but I can speak about 20 give or take a few. I've always wanted to open my own hospital, or family practice. I've also been Slytherin princess four years funning, and number three out of 100 on the hottest women in the wizarding world list, but you probably, knew that already." Jersey ended lamely.

"Lucius told me when you were little you use to sneak into their bedroom at random times and climb into their bed. According to him, you always looked like an angel. Now you only sleep in their room if something bad happens or if you were extremely upset. Should Remus and I take heed of his warning?"

"So what you'd like, didn't know that option was still good."

"Of course it is, we won't leave you upset and alone. Trust me, I've been there and I know how it feels, so where are we going?"

"Actually we are here. I'm pretty sure Francois will be more than helpful, don't worry about a thing, I've already worked it out. I'll be next door. We'll see you in about an hour."

"You must be Sirius. Well, follow me." Francois said, entering the room.

"Yes, what is going on? What does she have planned?"

"Just trust her. Come we'll wash your hair and figure out what to do next."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Jersey what is this place?" Harry asked, walking into the store.

"A tattoo and piercing parlor, you could have figured that by the sign out front. I'm getting a tattoo, you don't have to stay if you don't want. Excuse me sir, I'd like this put onto the left side of my lower abdomen , right here to be more precise." Jersey pulled her pants down a little, and pointed to a patch of skin a fingertip away from her hip bone. The tattoo was a heart with barbwire around it, there was also a blue ribbon behind it with Harry's name on it.

"Sure, I just need you to undo your pants and pull them down a bit more. Did you draw this?" The man asked, looking down at the small bit of paper.

"No my brother did an hour or so ago. This good enough?"

"Yep, just sit here, it might be a bit painful. What can I do for you.. Harry right, or are you her brother?"

"I'm Harry, and I'm fine. I'm just going to wait here for her." Harry said looking around.

"He'll come around one day." Jersey said, keeping her eyes off of the needles. Most of the day went smoothly. Remus' scars were near impossible to see, they no longer had gray hair, and their teeth were near perfect.

"See what I meant about those two going all out on a make over? So wha-" Harry all of a sudden fell forward.

"Harry? Oh Merlin Harry!" Jersey screamed, running back towards him.

"Jer, can you fix that?" Draco asked, pointing to the arrow sticking out of Harry's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, b-but I need a lot of supplies." Jersey started checking out the wound.

"Sirius and I will apparate to St. Mungos and get one of those gurney things, Draco grab Harry's feet and help Jersey apparate him, don't move him though." With that Remus made sure no muggles were around before Sirius and him apparated.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Hey everyone, I actually got time to write this today since I stayed home from work with food posioning. Anyways on with the reviews.

Alchemist: Well as it's a fanfic and it's my story, I can have the Malfoys making everyone cakes and singing happy giddy songs if I want, and I could have the Dursley's loving Harry, so I'm sorry that you think it's OOC but get over it :). Maybe they would drive because of the fact that the kids like the cars and the fact that I want them to. They would be wearing clothes by Muggle designers because being the Malfoy's they deal with everyone, they have ties with everything, most are wizarding true but some of them are also muggle, I mean why wouldn't Lucius and Severus raise Jersey to hate muggles when she's part muggle anyways? They would be wearing muggle clothing at all because of the fact that I hate making up names for things I don't have to make up names for. Yes Jersey Malfoy is a non-exsistant character way to go on pointing out the obvious! About your it might be more realisitic if it was a cousin, dude let me get to the plot! Plus it's again a FANFIC! I could make Draco the youngest of 50 siblings had I wanted to with 17 fathers and 9 mothers and 210 girlfriends, not that I would I'm just trying to make a point. Ok, I didn't need an outline of when and how Harry had foiled Lucius Malfoy's plans, I've read the books I check out mugglenet I know! I'm not an idiot, but I'm starting to think that maybe you are. About Snape in swimming trunks, I find that Alan Rickman the guy who plays Snape is extremely hot! So I let my imagination wonder, and maybe you should too once ina while. Second off, I've never been in Hot Topics it's just a store name, again I hate creating them, and second I've never ever been to England let along anywhere outside the U.S.A. so how am I suppose to know?

why: No not all the Slytherins are going to be gay, which will end up being a little plot thingy later on in the story though, yes and poor Blaise, especially in the next chapter.

Kate: No the Malfoys don't run around telling everyone under the sun that the Slytherins wear masks to hide their true emotions, just the people in the room or whereever they were. Plus, I had gotten that idea out of the many fanfics I read, yes see I stole an Idea from hundreds of other people. Puh-lease is also not a word! However dumbass is! As I told Alchemist it's my fanfic so bugger off.

Sarahamanda: Thank you for leaving a nice review, and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one too.

Orlin: It's okay that you missed me on MSN, and I'm glad that you left a nice review also. I'm sick of people yelling at me about my fic. Oh course something bad is going to go wrong, doesn't it alway? I did complain about my yearbook and they offered to fix my sisters...go figure. You'll see what I'm going to do to Blaise in the next chapter. Mwahahahahahaha.


	19. Jersey's Revenge

A/n: I am so sorry! When I first posted this chapter I didn't check to make sure I had the updated ending on it, and accidently updated it with the wrong version. This one is the right now all it has is the very last part added so it makes sense with the next chapter. AgainI am more than sorry.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 19: Jersey's Revenge

Once at St. Mungos, Jersey and Draco placed Harry on the bed and started rolling him. "Siri, inform Severus and Lucius to get here at once, then call Molly. Dad go to Healer Zimmerman, tell him I need three assistance, two bouncers, and a book called Dark Magic of the Ages. If any of the press ask you what's going on, tell them you are just visiting. If they ask if Harry's here all you say is you have no idea, or no comment, and nolo contendre isn't going to work Dray. Dray, I need you to go down the hall, there's a supply closet, one shelf is labeled serious bites, I need one of everything on that shelf. You'll be fine Harry, I swear." 'Oh Merlin, I'm sorry.' Jersey thought putting on gloves, and breaking the arrow. After carefully sliding it out, she placed it on the table.

"I believe this is ours now."

"Touch that and die captain, and don't dare tell me about your laws. I know you've been told that my brother and I are powerful, more so than anyone else. I know who shot the arrow, I just don't know what they put on it. Touch it and you could die too, leave it and you'll save yourself and Harry." Jersey said, without looking behind her. She was cleaning off the cut as best she could.

"Jers here, I think it was called Sutures, maybe stitches. Captain come, I'm pretty sure she wasn't kidding about killing you." Draco took the Magical Law Enforcement Captain out of the room. Jersey started to mend Harry's wound, tears pouring down her face. 'Please be okay. Please.'

"Jers, can I come in?" Severus asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I need your help. It seems that all Healers are busy and I need to find out what was on that arrow so I know what potion to give him. Can you hand me those bandages please." Jersey asked, never turning around to Severus.

"Here. Do you have an extra pair of gloves?" Severus asked, before getting straight to work.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The waiting room was unusually loud for such a solemn occasion. It seemed like most of the wizarding stores had informed the whole media about the attack on Harry. "At this time, we ask that you leave for Harry is not in St. Mungos, nor is he injured. We all decided to have a gathering, until Jersey was paged for work. Since it was only suppose to take a few minutes, we decided we could wait. Now, let me introduce you to a few friends of Jersey. Meika, Jordan, please remove these people from the grounds until further notice." Draco said, taking command of the situation since everyone was in a private room consoling each other.

"Draco how's Jersey? Is she alright?" Molly asked.

"Well she hasn't regressed, but she's out for revenge, she wants blood even if Harry doesn't die."

"How can you tell? She wouldn't really risk going to Azkaban." Ginny said, shocked.

"Besides threatening Captain Schmidt, you can just tell. Plus, special seer bond thing, just trust me."

"But what about Azkaban?"

"Remus would never allow her to stay there, and neither will Harry."

"I'm glad to know people are concerned about me. He's healed, but he won't wake up and no one can tell what was on the arrow. You can go see him, I have to go fill out a S.O.A.P. down the hall on Harry. I'll lock it in my office and meet you in five minutes in Harry's room." Everyone watched Jersey walk to the end of the corridor, she turned the corner and ran into Medi-witch Suzanne. "If anyone asks where I am, say I was caught up in a meeting." With that Jersey apparated to Issac Zabini's house.

"I've been waiting, I just didn't think it'd take this long." Mr. Zabini said, walking outside.

"Well, I did have a boyfriend to fix up. I'll say this once and I do hate to repeat myself, what did you put on the arrow?"

"You had my son incarcerated, go ahead and kill me you'll never figure it out."

"You under estimate me Issac. For someone who works in the Department of Mysteries, you really don't know your prophecies. _Two children with an unknown fate, born with a bond that will never break. Two closer relatives you'll never find, though they are far from one of a kind. A boy and girl whose fate will seal, the wizarding worlds biggest deal. For when the Dark Lord and Savior meet, there the twins will seal their fate. The highest seers in the land_-"

"_ Will help one person gain the upper hand, yet turned evil ye shall wait. Use the seers to fight back, only then will evil lead the pack. On the light side watch them glow, the Dark sides downfall, and an economic flow. _You're the girl." Issac said, his eyes getting huge.

"Yep, I'm the girl, and you've pissed me off. _Fortiria!"_ Jersey waved her hand and Issac was strapped to the wall. "There, you can't leave, and it's easier to torture you. I think I'll start with Blaise. _Accio!_" A few moments later Blaise appeared.

"Father? Jersey what's-"

"_Silencio!_ You don't get a chance to ask questions, you don't get a say in this. Months of my life are missing thanks to you, but we'll be making that up. _Crucio!_" Blaise started screaming in pain, but Issac barely batted an eye. "Fine you want to be like that. I believe this beautiful lady is your wife, Blaise's mum. It'd be a shame to kill her just because you won't talk. _Avada Kevadra! _"

"Fine! I'll tell you, just leave everyone else alone, please. It's Basilisk venom and Doxy venom. The Doxy venom is what slows down the Basilisk poison."

"How do we stop it?"

"I don't know, the Dark Lord gave it to me. For being a high seer you surely suck."

"_Avada Kevadra, _now that you have no family left, the next person I turn to will be you, for example _Puncuic."_ Issac's skin was sliced into strips.

"Blood of a loved one, tears of a phoenix, and root of acedone, injected by a silver tipped needle."

"Thanks, now _Avada Kevadra."_ Jersey then apparated back to St. Mungos.

"How think do you think we are? What did you do?" Lucius asked coldly.

"What I had to, so either fall in line or get out of my way." Jersey took out a test tube and mixed the phoenix tears and acedone together, she then took a knife and pierced her arm.

"Jersey Chastity Elisabeth Lupin, just what do you think you are doing?" Lupin yelled.

"Saving Harry." Jersey put the mix into a needle and injected it into Harry.

"Jersey, you killed them all, wait until Harry finds out." Draco said, shock evident in his voice.

"He wont' unless someone tells him. I just made the wizarding world a little safer. The antidote might take a while, and school starts tomorrow, you all should get going." Jersey said, calming down and taking hold of Harry's hand.

"Jers, don't' stay too late. You have tutoring tomorrow. Harry will be fine, don't worry, his system just needs to supply the antidote to the rest of this body." Sirius said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I will Siri, don't worry. It's just, I don't want him to die, I don't want him seriously injured for the rest of his life, and I don't want him to find out what I did. I know I have to come up with an alias, but he's the one person I can't lie to." Jersey said, kissing everyone goodbye. Once everyone left, Jersey pulled a chair over towards Harry's bed, took Harry's hand in hers and waited.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"W_here am I? What happened?" Harry asked, looking around the darkened dungeon. "Wait I know this place, it's Snape's potions lab, what's going on, why am I here?" _

_"To learn, more easily said than done, especially since your healer already found the antidote. I think we have just long enough, and if you work hard enough to stay in this comatose that you might learn something. We're in Snape's dungeon because you need to learn what happened here about 12 years ago, you need something more to spark your hate for Voldemort and I'm going to show it to you. If it wasn't for your healer by the way, you would be more than dead right now, so when you do wake up you might want to thank her." A person said, stepping out of the shadows._

_"How do you know it's a her and how do you know what I need to be shown, what I need to learn?" Harry asked, sitting down on top of the desk._

_"I know it's a her because she had to use her blood as part of the antidote. You know guys and girls have to different chromosome structures right? Plus, I know what you need to learn because I was there, I know what happened and whose memories you should look into. Be lucky that you aren't having this as an actual dream, cause if you were it would have taken up a good month, and truthfully you don't have that time to waste." A seven year old Jersey said, walking up to Harry._

_"Whoa, I've never seen you this young before, not even in pictures." Harry said shocked, Jersey was dressed in a sunflower dress with white sandals on, on the toe of the sandal was another sunflower._

_"Yeah, well can you see why I don't want anyone to see me like this? It's bad enough Draco does. I'm telling you know though, these memories won't be pretty, not at all. So we're giving you a choice, you can leave now and learn nothing, you won't understand why anyone is the way they are, and you'll have nothing to use against Voldemort, find your own vengeance and move on, or stay, learn about why your friends and family are the way they are, give yourself a reason to cast an extremely powerful Avada curse, and kill the bastard that created these memories. I'll give you a few moments to think it over." Jersey went and picked up a book on the other side of the room._

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Once at home, Sirius turned to Remus and hugged him. "Jersey will take care of him Remi, don't worry. He'll be fine and home in no time. However, if she's not back at 11 I'm going to carry her home and lock her in her room. " Sirius said smiling. "In the mean time, why don't we call-um- Dumbledore and let him know that Harry won't be showing up at Hogwarts tomorrow."

_"You were going to say James and Lily weren't you." Remus said, sitting on the couch._

"Yeah, I know it's been a while since they were last with us, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. Why don't you go take a bath and I'll start dinner. Go on, you look beat." Sirius knew that Remus was having a hard time coping with the fact that his daughter was now a murderer, it was hard enough for him to deal with Sirius though he was innocent, but the fact that Jersey had confessed was effecting them both.

_At 11 O'clock, Sirius apparated back to St. Mungos, and went into Harry's room. "What happened to not staying long?" He asked, entering the room._

"What are you talking about? It hasn't been _that_ long. I just got these files at 7." Jersey said, waving one of the S.O.A.P.S around.

"Yeah and that was like 4 hours ago, come on, let's go home. Your dad is worried, and I'm concerned…Ok ok, I'm worried about you too. I mean you are my first child, sort of, and I missed all the growing up years, I don't want to miss the young adult years also." Sirius said, sitting down by Jersey.

"But what if he wakes up?"

"He's your patient, I'm sure they'll call you." With that Jersey and Sirius left the hospital.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Okay I want to know, I want you to show me. Go on." Harry urged. Jersey put the book down and looked up.

"Oh, just rememeber you have to ride it out through to the end. They won't be able to hear you though. You asked why Snape's dungeon, well get ready to find out."

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Hey everyone..I updated! lol, Sorry it's taken so long but I've been having problems along with work. So please forgive me. Onward with the reviews.

Volleypickle16: Thanks for saying it was a great chapter, I hope you enjoy the ones I wrote on vacation.

Orlin: Thanks lol. Harry will be fine, he's always fine. I'm glad you'll never leave a bad review lol. Now you know what what happens to Blaise. I'm glad you liked the Car race lol.


	20. The Englightenment

Chapter 20: The Enlightenment

Once Harry and little Jersey shook hands, the room became almost dream like, except for the eerie feeling and perfect view. "Harry they can't hear or see you, they're only memories, do watch closely." Little Jersey sat down on a potions table, pulling Harry with her. When the door opened and in walked a four year old Jersey.

"Dad are you here? I can't find father or Dray, dad?"

"Your parents took your brother to his friends house, they left me in charge." A cold voice Harry knew all to well said from the door way.

"Uncle Vodi-more! What wrong? You look funny." Jersey said, walking over to a cauldron.

"I do? But you couldn't possibly remember me, the last time I saw you, you were one." A misty like Voldemort explained.

"Father showed me a picture of you, that's how he taught Dray and I who you were. Wanna teach me a 'otion?"

"Jersey Snape-Malfoy! What sort of language is that? Want to and potion, would Lucius approve?"

"Yes sir, dad teaches me potions all the time."

"Does he? Well, I better let him know you are too young to make a potion."

"No! No! Watch!" Jersey opened a book of advanced potion making. "Want to help me make this one?"

"A killing potion? Do you have Basilisk venom and Doxycide?" Voldemort asked, smiling cruelly. "Have you come into your seer powers yet?"

"Yes to the first and no to the second, I'm no seer Uncle Voldie, you silly." So Voldemort helped Jersey make her potion, wondering all the while how powerful this little witch could be.

"Jersey would you like me to teach you how to be powerful and strong? You have to promise me something though okay?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, sure, what?" Jersey asked excited.

"That as long as you live with the last name Malfoy, on the eve of your 21st birthday, you will bare my heir, this is a wizards promise Jersey, you can't agree and take it back, it will be done. Promise?"

"Yes, now teach me all you know uncle Voldie." Jersey said, shaking his hand. Harry turned towards the ten year old Jersey.

"That's why she changed to Malfoy-Snape isn't it? So people would just use Snape because then she wouldn't be known as Malfoy, right?"

"Nope, it doesn't work that way, she picked that because she wanted the school to know she was a Snape also. She's still a Malfoy and in five years must bare the Riddle heir. She knows it's a wizards promise and she can't back out, she wouldn't anyways, she's too kind." The memory changed and this time it was from Draco's perspective. A very scared Draco Malfoy entered his father's study to notice a bloodied Lucius on the ground and blood stained Voldemort over him.

"Uncle Voldemort, you need to leave! You hurt Jersey and now Lucius, go! Get out now!" A 14 year old Draco said, pointing towards the door.

"Silly little seer, thinks he's almighty but in the end-_Crucio_!" Draco fell to the ground in pain. Jersey rushed in at the sound of her brother's wails.

"Ah, my lady, your father has agreed to our wedding. I mean it's only right since in 7 years you will be baring my child. I couldn't have a better wife, I've told you I'd rise. Thanks to that Potter boy I live."

"No! Harry! What did you do? Why?" Jersey cried out.

"Oh, a weakness for Potter? _Stupefy!"_ Voldemort pointed his wand at her. "Jersey I've been alone for such a long time, I think we should change that _Imperious_, clothes off." Voldemort said, taking his clothes off also.

"N-NO!" Jersey yelled fighting it off. "One thing you underestimated, Barty and Dray taught me how to fight off your curse."

"_Avada Kevadra!"_ Voldemort yelled, killing Jersey.

"NO!" Harry screamed, he had seen enough. Voldemort spilt up a family, almost raped Jersey, sent Blaise to do it, tricked Jersey into baring his heir, and killed her.

"How did she come back to life?" Harry asked, jumping up off the desk. "Tell me now!"

"Oh come on! 'I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death! How do you think he learned the last one? It was Jersey's creation, she's fine, she's just knocked out. You may think you're done, but there is one more thing I ha-want to show you." Little Jersey took Harry's hand and with a pop they were in another memory, this time Harry didn't recognize the place.

"Where are we?"

" I can't tell you, just watch." Currently they were sitting on a couch looking out a window onto a porch. Outside on a porch swing was an older version of Jersey, staring at the mountains, deep in thought. What she was thinking Harry didn't know, he just couldn't look away. All of a sudden, a little brown haired boy walked out.

"Jers, how old are you in this memory?" Harry asked.

"She's 22 and he's 3." Little Jersey answered.

"Da bye bye?" The little boy asked.

"James Sirius Remus Potter, you know exactly where your dad is, and no he won't be home until six, you're lucky he gets home that early. Aurors use to get home a lot later." Jersey explained as best she could.

"Story? Da story?" James asked.

"Okay let's see, did I tell you how your father became my hero?" Jersey asked, picking her son up and placing him in her lap.

"No," James stared at a picture of Harry with love and awe.

"Well once upon a time, an evil man named Tom Riddle tricked me into carrying his child when I became older. Your father went through every option possible to get me to change my last name from Malfoy-Snape to Lupin."

"Re Lup!" James giggled. "Re Lup!" James then started clapping.

"Yep grandpa Remus, but I wouldn't do it. I was too afraid, until daddy showed me he loved me by marrying me, he not only married me, he saved my life and my future child's life from a very cruel man. Oh no!" Jersey got up and placed her son behind her.

"And you thought we'd just let you get away with that also? I think not. James-y, _Avada Kevadra._" Bellatrix Lestrange said, killing Jersey and Harry's son.

"No! James!" Harry screamed. "Why did you show me this? It never happened! I'm not going to live through this! Why!" Harry shouted turning towards little Jersey.

"Cause it's your future, and Voldemort kills your son, the future high seer, and Jersey, look." Jersey said turning Harry just in time to see another Death Eater hit her. "To make it safe for your family, you must kill them all, them as in Voldemort and his entourage."

"I want to wake up! I want to see Jersey, we need to talk!" Harry demanded.

"Fine, I told you this was the last thing you needed to see." Jersey waved her hand and everything went black before Harry tried to open his eyes.

"Oh Har, you're alright! Don't do that to me ever again!" Jersey yelled putting his chart away. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Jersey said after she had calmed down.

"Jers, it's not your fault, but we do need to talk about a few things."

"It's my fault, I made the potion when I was four. I didn't know Voldemort was bad at the time." Jersey explained.

"Oh, I know all about 'uncle Voldie,' Jersey what were you going to do in four years?" Harry asked.

"How do you know about that?" Jersey asked, frightened.

"The coma I was in created a link to the powers that be, and showed me memories that would help in the fight against him, well?"

"If I wasn't married? Live up to my end of the promise, it's not like I can get out of it, it was a wizards promise."

"You can take Lupins name, please. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I suppose to do? Go oh and by the way I was trained in Potions and Dark Arts by your sworn enemy, and promised to bare his child when I turned 21 as part of the deal, but do you want to date me anyway? Yeah right, you would have walked away from me, and I would have been thrown in Azkaban as a Death Eater!" Jersey yelled. "Don't you think I feel guilty enough about the potion?" She then broke down in tears. Harry took her arm and pulled her onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay, it's not your fault. I wish you would have told me. How long have I been out?"

"A month, I was terrified I had done it wrong. You missed school, but we can go back once you're discharged. I just need to keep you one more night for observation. Oh! I was resorted into Gryffindor and made prefect."

"Way to go! Bet Hermione is jealous." Harry kissed her.

"Fuming! Yelled at Ron for three hours. So how are you doing? Any side effects, symptoms?"

"No, Jersey what was the antidote? I mean you made the potion, but my guide said I barely lived."

"They were right, I didn't know what potion it was until I tested the arrow, it took a-while for the tests to come back. Then I looked the antidote up in a potions book at home."

"And that wasn't a fabricated lie. I thought you said you couldn't lie to him." An Auror said, walking into the room. "I'm sorry Jersey, but I'v egot to take you in now. He's up and well, come one, don't make it hard on the both of us." Kingsley said, taking her around the waist.

"One more minute…please." Jersey asked. "He just woke up, I just want to say bye, please."

"Okay, one more minute, then we've got to go."

"Harry I know you're confused right now, but someone will be by to fill you in. in case I don't get off I want you to now I always love you, I swear." Jersey kissed Harry, looked at the ground and let Kingsley take her to Azkaban until her trial. Harry was completely lost, and kept running through Jersey's words until someone walked into the room.

"Harry are you up?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Harry jumped, 'what the hell is going on?'

"Hello Pansy, yes I'm up. Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"I was hoping to get here before Jersey checked you, obviously I'm late. Harry you've got to help her, she'll be given the kiss if she's found guilty. Harry everything's changed since you've been in a coma. Jersey's been home schooled but through letters and meetings, she's gotten everyone to be civil to one another. She's also in a lot of trouble. When you were hit with an arrow, she went insanely revengeful, she was out for blood no matter what. She knew Blaise's dad shot the arrow, well to put it shortly, she killed them all, Blaise and his parents in cold blood. When she came back and gave you the antidote, she admitted it. The Ministry won't listen to Remus, he keeps saying it's to save your life, but they won't believe him. They're saying Lucius and Professor Snape paid him a load of gold. Oh, and they got a divorce, they're both depressed, Snape's worse than ever. It's all effecting Draco, he's not eating, sleeping, he's skipping classes and cutting himself. Harry you've got to save Jersey and her family before they fall apart, or worse end up dead." Pansy explained quickly.

"She killed someone to save me?" Harry couldn't see her killing anyone.

"Not someone, three people. Voldemort made them swear not to tell her the antidote so she tortured Issac until he cracked, stripped his skin, then killed him last, after he had confessed. The Ministry doesn't care they were Death Eaters, just that Jersey killed them. They hate her because the Ministers afraid she'll prove Remus is better than he is, and he knows she knows the truth about Sirius Black, according to Lavender she's close to proving it, she's just a few facts off, but was getting close. Her trials in four days. I snuck out, I had to get her and Draco help, and who better than you? Please Harry, everyone at Hogwarts is counting on you." Pansy smiled. "No pressure or anything though."

"I can't be released though, Jersey was my Healer, only your Healer can release you."

"Wow, dating a high seer and still haven't gotten it. She knew one of the outcomes would be that she would be arrested, heck you didn't have to be a seer to know it, and if that happened that you would get her off, and knew you'd need to be released, so she signed your release papers the day you were admitted. I'll go show Healer Zimmerman and take you to Hogwarts."

"No, I'll never be able to get ready for her trial, I need to go to Malfoy Manor." Harry got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Nice arse Potter, you forgot you're in a hospital gown." Pansy teased. "No wonder Jersey kept flaunting that diamond everywhere. I'll leave now." Pansy walked out of the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok, let me just say, that in about 2 chapters you are going to have a very long, very complicated and twisted chapter to read. I warn you now that it's 15 pages long on word and 7,100 and something words, so I'm just warning you to be prepared to read lol. This story is going to be longer than expected, but I don't mind cause I enjoy writing it, and hopefully you enjoy reading it. I'm going to post this chapter and the next one together so we can get to the bigger chapter, because I don't know what to do and you'll know what I'm talking about when you read the chapter, so please please please review on the longer one. Onward with the reviews from the last chapter.

Orlin: I can always count on you for reviewing and I hope that you'll review for the important chapter too. I'm glad you like Sirius, he is protective and I love him like that. Don't worry about short reviews, it's good to get any review because it shows you like the story. Oh trust me, what becomes of Harry is yet to be decided.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you're liking the story so far.

Volleypickle: I'm glad you're enjoying the story also, and I'm still in debt to you, if it wasn't for your reviews when I first started these stories, I probably would have never continued.


	21. The Trial

Chapter 21: The Trial

The day before the trial Harry finally went to visit Jersey. "Hey babe, how are you doing? I promise I'm getting you out, I've researched everything for the past two days. I heard what you did, thank you for saving my life, but it's time for someone to save yours. Are you being treated okay? Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked, standing in front of the iron bars of Jersey's Azkaban cell.

"I'm treated fine Harry. A Snuffles secret though, Hrieking Say, Hack say, Pettigrew pay." Jersey had taught Harry and Sirius Pig Latin over the week they stayed there. "Tell my dad and papa I love them." Jersey placed her hand on Harry's cheek and closed her eyes forcing herself not to cry.

"I love you Jersey, you'll be home in no time I swear." Harry kissed her hand, looked at her one last time, and left the prison. Before leaving Tonks pulled him over, this time she had neon orange hair.

"Hello, I've seen you're one of Jersey's only visitors, I'm Tonks, an Auror sent to watch over Azkaban prisioners, dangerous ones at that, but just to let you know, I think she's innocent." Tonks winked.

"What's that Auror Tonks?" Harry knew to play along.

"She's been crying and yelling in her dreams. The murder's eating away at her. She did it to save someone's life, it doesn't mean she doesn't feel bad about it. You can tell the difference between those who meant it and those who didn't. Those that meant it don't cry themselves to sleep over it, scream about it at night, and feel guilty about it in the morning. Whatever she did she did it for the greater good and she's slowly going insane over it. Next she might even regress if someone's not careful."

"Auror Tonks, would you like to testify for Jersey? Be on the defense with Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Harry aksed, getting the hint.

"Sure, why not? She deserves it, when's the trial?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. on level 9, room 5, the whole Wizengamot will be there." Harry explained winking at her.

"Okay, I'll be there," Tonks dropped her voice." By the way, if you go to the court you could relese her into your custody. They wouldn't let Lupin because they were afraid he might do a Barty Crouch, you know switch the bodies, but your you, they'll trust you. Doing that means she can go home with you until the trial is over with- well nice meeting you, are you really Harry Potter? Wow!" With that Tonks left pretending to be amazed that she had just met Harry for the first time. Harry went up to the court, which was more commonly known as the Azkaban sentencing office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" One of the Bailiff's asked.

"I would like Jersey Snape-Malfoy released into my custody until after she is found guilty, if she is found guilty. Look, I'm not her father, I'm not a criminal, I just want my fiancée home. I showed up to my trial, she'll turn up to hers. Sturgis from one friend to another, please let me take her home. We'll be at Grimmauld Place, you know where that is, you can check up on us if you don't believe me. She is a day or so away of being able to prove Sirius' innocence." Harry whispered.

"We aren't suppose to release murders into people's custody, but you are you so…Okay here, if you'll sign these, it says that Jersey will not leave Grimmauld Place unless it's an emergency, she will be checked up on periodically by the Bailiff, me, and upon being found guilty she will be placed in Azkaban and taken out of your custody." Sturgis pushed that papers over towards Harry to sign.

"Thank you so much for this I owe you big time." Harry said, taking a pen and signing the papers.

"You don't owe me anything, just kick you-know-whose are." Sturgis went to get Jersey while Harry waited. That night, Jersey and Harry were in Grimmauld Place alone, sitting in the entertainment room. Remus was staying with Sirius at Snape Manor trying to help Lucius pack.

"Harry, thank you so much for getting me out of there, look in two days Peter is going to run, he'll hide in the shrieking shack. Catching him will prove to the Ministry that Voldemort is back, and that my deeds were done to keep you alive and save the wizarding world. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed, goodnight Harry."

"Jersey wait. Ton-I'm worried about you, killing someone can weigh on a persons conscious, I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I'm, wait Ton, do you mean Tonks? I can't believe she told you, look it's Azkaban of course I'm going to have nightmares, please don't worry." Jersey kissed Harry, then went to take a bath. Harry watched Jersey walking away knowing they were in for a long night. He was far from wrong also.

"No! I'm sorry no! Please, stop I'm sorry!" Jersey started yelling, her hands over her face. Harry woke quickly, hugged Jersey to him and waited for her to calm down.

"Harry I'm sorry. Look I'll just go sleep in another room." Jersey went to get up, but Harry held her tight.

"Jers, maybe if you talk about it you'll feel better. Something about these nightmares is off, it's like something was happening to you that had nothing to do with Azkaban. Please tell me." Harry looked into Jersey's tear laden eyes.

"I'm afraid Lucius will be a Death Eater full time, he knows the prophecy about Draco and me, if Voldemort finds out the whole thing it will be really bad. If he gets a hold of even one of us, it's your downfall. That's what I'm dreaming, I'm seeing your face, you look so betrayed and upset, but it was Lucius telling you about everything and Vo-Voldemort comes up and k-k-kills you. It's so life like that I don't know if it's a dream or vision. I don't want it to happen though. I keep thinking that maybe if we took a break until everything is over that it will keep you alive."

"So what are you saying?" Harry asked, backing up a little.

"I think we need to take a break until the wars over. I don't want to do it-"

"Then don't. It was just a dream."

"I don't want to do it, but I think it's best. Just for a little while." Jersey got up, went up to Lupin and Sirius' bed and crawled in crying herself to sleep. Sirius came home around three that morning, Lupin went to the office to work on Jersey's case, and fell into bed, only to receive a shock in the form of a person screaming.

"AHH!"

"AH!"

"Sirius?"

"Jersey?" Sirius asked, jumping out of bed. "What are you doing in-oh Merlin, what's wrong?" Sirius suddenly remembered what Lucius had told him.

"Harry got me out of Azkaban until I'm found guilty, but I keep dreaming that Lucius is going to turn into a Death Eater, steal me, kill Harry, and wreck my future. Siri, I made a deal with Voldemort when I was younger that if he taught me everything he knew, then when I was 22 I'd bare his heir as long as I kept the Malfoy name. I don't want Harry to die, but since it's an outcome, I put things on hold, well everything actually." Jersey started crying on Sirius' shoulder. "I don't want to lose this trial, I don't want to die, I'll lose Harry and everyone. Papa I don't know what to do."

"Sleep Jers. We can deal with this tomorrow, you have your trial tomorrow morning." Sirius kissed her head, pulled the covers over them both and fell asleep.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

The next day started the supposed week long trial, this time Sunday, Jersey would be found either innocent or guilty, but she tried to keep her mind off of that fact. They arrived at the Ministry of Magic, level nine court room five just on time. The courtroom was packed with reporters from all over the world. "Everyone present? Good let's begin. Criminal injustice hearing the 25 of September, into offenses the murders of Issac, Dana, and Blaise Zabini, and the breech of the reasonable restriction of underage wizardry. How do you plead?"

"In all honesty Minister, members of the Wizengamot, my client Jersey Chastity Elizabeth Adrienne Snape-Malfoy, as she is known by for these charges, will more then gladly please guilty. However, we have 22 people here to testify that Jersey is not guilty of murder, but of saving the wizarding world from three Death Eaters. It is also clear that this trial is far from irrelevant as Jersey is a key player in the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and subjecting her to the kiss would be putting the world in mortal peril." Jersey's lawyer Rob Manilow said standing up.

"Why do you say that?" One of the Wizengamot witches asked.

"Because I refuse to save you all if you're going to throw my innocent Fiancée into Azkaban. If I may speak your honor." Harry said getting up also.

"Go right ahead Mr. Potter."

"Most of you in this courtroom hate Jersey because her last name is Malfoy, in reality Lucius Malfoy is only her cousin's husband, her real last name is Lupin. However, being raised by the Malfoys have put her in a very key place for danger. Over the summer, Blaise Zabini, an under-aged wizard I might remind you, had put Jersey under the Imperius curse for two months, had her agree to an engagement, and raped her that day. When she snapped out of it, he proceeded to hex her with a confounds charm and a strangling charm slowing her lungs down and making her regress in age mentally, he then suffocated her with a pillow. Minister you, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Gavin Debar were called in to question him, under Vertiserum. He confessed to being a Death Eater sent by Lord Voldemort to torture Jersey. What did you all do? You lethim go, after his father paid bail, no trial, no kiss. Issac ended up wanting to get revenge on Jersey and the wizarding world by trying to kill me. He shot me with an arrow covered in Baskilisk venom and Doxycide, I believe it's called the Killing potion. When Jersey went to get the anti-dote she had to do something she's been regretting ever since, she had to kill the Zabini family, all with the Dark Mark mind you, to save my life. Don't you think if she was a muderer she would have let me die, along with a bunch of people in this room who've been to Saint Mungos for the past few moths. How come you've been so keen to throw Jersey into Azkaban when you let Death Eaters roam free after you know what they were? If anyone should be on trial it should be you minister, not the innocent." Harry said, sitting down. The whole court was quiet.

"Mr. Wilkes your opening statement?" The minister asked. Mr. Wilkes was more than reluctant to get up now.

"Hem. Hem." He said clearing his throat. "The accused has murdered three innocent people using an illegal unforgivable curse, The Avada Kevadra or Killing curse. Being that she is only 17 years old and not officially "of age" means she went against the restriction for underage wizardry, the only exception to that is if they are in a life threatening situation."

"Objection paraphrasing! Clause 7 clearly sates that a witch or wizard can use magic if it threatens the life of the witch, wizard, or other witches and wizards, and muggles, as she did it to save Harry James Potters life she was clearly with in the exception!" Rob yelled.

"We'll take that into consideration, please continue."

"Well at the time of the murder she-erm-murdered Dana Zabini, whom was not a Death Eater, clearly an innocent."

"Except the pictures of her arm which clearly shows the Dark Mark. I think the Zabini lawyer needs to re-discover the evidence against my client."

"How do we know she isn't in on this? She could be waiting for the perfect opportunity to hand Voldemort our only savior." Blaise's Lawyer yelled.

"Excuse me? Why would I hand over my Fiancé to that git? It's bad enough you work for him!" Jersey yelled, the whole court gasped.

"See she's making up stories just like Potter does, I mean they've both been together for do long both of them are losing their marbles."

"Jersey are you positive?" Harry asked, turning towards her.

"Inner circle. His documents are forged , you can tell cause it's Blaise's writing as the Signature, plus he use to be a baby sitter. Why else would Issac hire him? Harry if he isn't a Death Eater, I'm not a high seer." Jersey said smiling.

"Minister, if the Zabini lawyer is a Death Eater what will happen?"

"A new lawyer will be appointed. Do we really have to listen to 21 witnesses?" The Minister asked, looking through a bunch of old scrolls to find a way around it.

"Minister may I approach the bench?" Harry asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I have a deal to make with you. We end this Thursday instead of Sunday, Jersey told me where Peter Pettigrew would be, yes he's still alive. All I need is four Aurors and yourself as witnesses. If Jersey is correct you've caught yourself two Death Eaters to make up for the three you let off, one of them being the Zabini family lawyer. Look you've heard our evidence and you could hear it another 21 times if it makes you feel better, however the only thing that guys got going for him is the forged documents and a lot of bad wizarding criminal movies." Harry said, sitting back down.

"Mr. Wilkes, will you please bear your left forearm." The minister asked. The lawyer very reluctantly rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "Bailiff please arrest this man. The trial will adjourn Thursday at 8:00 a.m." The Minister got up and left before the Wizengamot got up, Jersey stopped them.

"I know it's not my place, but he'll betray you in the end, most of you will die in the attack he'll lead while in office. I just thought you should know, you should change our Minister." With that Jersey followed Harry out of the courtroom. Once they got home she went straight upstairs.

"Have you seen Jersey?" Remus asked, coming home six hours later.

"She went upstairs somewhere and hasn't been down. We can't find her either, there's too many rooms." Harry explained.

"Are you positive she's still here?" Remus asked concerned.

"She's in my custody, she'd have to be…wait! She's upset, nervous, scared, oh my Merlin She's gone to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Harry stay we'll get Severus to get her." Sirius said going to the fire and Flooing Severus.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Jersey ran upstairs and Floo'd straight to Draco. She was able to sneak inside the Slytherin common room and into the boys dormitory, she slipped into Draco's bed and pulled the curtains. After classes, one of Draco's roommates entered the room. "Drake are you okay?" Tracy asked, walking up towards the bed.

"Oh yes Draconis Oh god! Yes!" Jersey screamed making her voice a lot more high pitched.

"Oh man D, sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Draco asked, entering the room.

"If you're here whose shagging some girl in your bed? She was screaming your name." Tracy explained.

"Girl? Tracy I'm gay, did she have an unusually high pitched voice?"

"Yeah and she called you Draconis."

"Trac can you give us a second alone please? It's my cousin, please." Draco asked.

"Sure, if you need anything just ask."

"I will thanks." Draco watched Tracy leave. "Jersey, what's going on?"

"Well, it looks like I'm getting off, Zabini's layer was a Death Eater."

"So what's wrong? That sounds like a good thing."

"It was only because of Harry, he stood up, gave this great speech and thanks to section 7 or something, I'm pretty much off the hook."

"Well then shouldn't you be with Harry?"

"Well, um-"

"What happened?"

"Dreams…Death Eaters…Voldemort…Harry dead…On break."

"Jers, why didn't you consult me on this? You know if it's a prophecy we both have it."

"I was in Azkaban! They don't technically let you send owls to people, they're afraid you might end up sending something with the letter killing them."

"Jers, how long are you going to stay on this break with Harry?"

"As long as it takes to end the war, no matter what promises I've made, or who I have to betray in the end, I will be with Harry no matter what."

"You have 4 years until you end up marrying You-know-who! What could be worse than that?" Draco asked. "Get your butt back to Grimmauld Place and back to your fiancé."

"No! Not until I make sure he gets out of this war alive, I don't care if it's a prophecy or not, it was real enough, and you want to know what's worse than marrying Voldemort, oh if Harry doesn't stay alive you'll find out!" Jersey yelled, storming out of the dormitory.

"Jers, no! You can't go down there, you'll put a lot of people in trouble, Harry for instance, if anyone sees you're not where you're suppose to be you'll be in a lot of trouble! The court will see this as a betrayal against their savior."

"I'll just tell them that I had to get away from Harry to save his life once again, cause for all I know that dream was true, it might really happen!"

"Jersey Adrienne Michelle Chastity Elizabeth Snape-Malfoy you walk your arse right back into your brothers room this instant or I will seriously punish you for leaving the safety of Grimmauld Place!" Snape yelled, running up the stairs, by this time half of the common room was following him. "And those students that are behind me better go back to working on whatever they need to get done or face consequences far beyond your belief! Go!" Snape yelled at both the crowd and Jersey.

"Well seeming I don't have a brother, I technically don't have a room to go to now do I?" Jersey yelled back.

"Oh you better get your ass in that room before I make you regret saying that to your father."

"Funny cause my father isn't here now is he?"

"NOW!" Snape said, pulling Jersey by the ear into the room. "You better have a far better reason for blowing your safety by coming here than to piss your brother and I off."

"What the hell do you keep talking about? If I remember correctly I don't have a brother and my fathersssssss aren't currently here either now are they?" Jersey said, drawing out the s to prove her point. At that moment Lucius burst through the door.

"You better explain yourself this instant young lady, and how dare you talk to your fa-Severus like that."

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't you in France? Why do-OH MY MERLIN! You two aren't divorced are you kidding me? You two were just shagging! What the fuck is going on? I 'm about to be proven innocent, Harry and I are on a dream because I keep dreaming that you," she pointed to Lucius, "help Voldemort to kill Harry, Uncle Snape keeps calling Draco my brother, him my father, I learn that innocent Lupin is my father and that his boyfriend Sirius is sort of like another father, you come charging in here suppose to be heartbroken, divorced, and in France, but no you come charging in here looking like you and Uncle Sev have been shagging for at least an hour and a half, you Draconis are suppose to be heart broken and starving yourself and to top it off Severus is suppose to be more depressed than he really is, What the fuck is going on? I want answers and I want them now! Do you hear me right this instant! Or I'm going to the Ministry and asking you all be put into the Mental ward at Saint Mungos with Professor Lockhart!" Jersey said in one breath, then fainted.


	22. Oh, Jersey's going to be mad at you!

Chapter 22: "Oh, Jersey's going to be mad at you!"

A/N: I hope you are all ready for the biggest twist any one of my stories has ever contained, even Harry Potter and The Twisted School Year series will probably never get THIS twisted. I hope you've been able to follow along so far, because this is going to be one of the most confusing chapters, probably one of the most detailed so you don't get confused, and hopefully if I can manage it one of the longest, and guess what…The WHOLE story has been building up to this one chapter! Though my favorite chapter is 20 Hour Shifts and Loving Boyfriends, this one will probably become my new favorite depending on your responses. I bet if you go back into the earlier chapters you can see where I hinted that this was going to happen. Well enough talking, let's get into it! Are you sure you're ready?

KIMEKIMEKIMEKMEKIME

Severus levitated Jersey out of the sixth year boys dormitories and down the stairs. The faces of the students below were a mix of surprise, shock, horror, realization, confusion, fear, and sympathy they knew whatever happened in that bedroom was going to cause something huge, no one knew what that something was going to be, but by the yelling and screaming they had heard they knew it was going to be big. Lucius came running down the stairs first, grabbing the Floo powder off of the fire place mantel. "You, yes you who do you think I was looking at, I need you to Floo the Deputy Minister of Magic, tell him he is to be at the Hogwarts Infirmary, to drop everything and get here immediately, if he's not there, Floo Black Manor, tell him that Miss Snape fainted due to a medical condition." Lucius threw the bag at the startled second year boy who ran to the fire, Floo powder slowly sifting out of his hands as he went. "The rest of you are to stay in the common room, I know you all know that Miss Snape was to remain at Malfoy Manor, but no one is to utter a word of this at this time, not even to your parents. I suggest you just get back to doing your work, if you're finished either study or help someone that needs it. Merlin knows that most of you need to be tutored in certain subjects. You are all to stay in your common room, Quidditch practice has been cancelled for the night." Lucius then ran out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office while Snape and Draco went to the Infirmary.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Um M-M-minister Lupin, are you there? Excuse me sir are you here?" The second year boy asked, trying Black manor as Lupin had left his office earlier.

"Yeah I'll get him, hold on." Harry said, coming to stand in front of the fire place from the other side of the room. Harry went to get Lupin and came back moments later.

"Minister sir, Harry, I was told by Mr. Malfoy to contact you about Jersey, he said that you are to come to the Hogwarts Infirmary, Jersey is here and she was throwing a fit and fainted, he said something about a medical condition."

"What's your name?"

"Zack, Minister."

"Zack, when you saw Jersey was she awake? Was she able to walk on her own? Was she breathing ok?" Lupin asked, petrified.

"I couldn't tell, Professor Snape and Draco were on both sides of her and Mr. Malfoy was in front of her at the time, but they rushed her to the Infirmary, I believe that Mr. Malfoy went to Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you Zack, you've been a huge help." With that Zack left and turned towards Harry.

"If anything happens to her, you know for a fact that the court will blame you because she was released into your custody."

"How was I suppose to know she'd run to Draco? What's going on?"

"Stuff that's bigger than you can imagine, you think you were pissed off about people keeping secrets from you? Just wait until you hear what Lucius and Severus have kept from Jersey and Draco. Just you wait, you think her fainting spell is making your heart beat fast, just wait, the high seers are going to be pissed, and out cold for a while, oh I warned them! I knew this would happen! I knew it!" With that Remus ran and got Sirius, all three of them Flooing to the hospital wing.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Fizzing Whizbees, Pop tarts, lemon sherbet, Lemon drops, Bertie bots, lollipops, Weasley wheezes, Ear wax, Phoenix, oh you old coot open up! Bastard!" With that the staircase jumped alive. 'Bastard is your password? What kind of messed up thing is that?' Lucius asked himself.

"Ah Lucius what can I do for you?"

"Call Saint Mungos, we need Healer Zimmerman, Jersey's here and she's had an attack. Hurry, we don't have much time." Lucius said, Dumbledore looked alarmed and walked over to one of the portraits.

"Don't worry sir, I already informed him, he's on his way." The portrait said. "Now what are you two waiting for get going!" She said, waving her hands at them. Dumbledore and Lucius ran down the steps and towards the infirmary.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Draco, did Jersey ever teach you anything about the medical field?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "place her on the bed here, quickly Severus carefully though."

"Don't tell me how to treat my own daughter. Just make her better."

"Some what, I mean just the basics, Blaise was in the process of explaining some of the more major procedures. Why?"

"Did they ever explain to you how to get the lungs and heart working again? Or at least how to heal major cuts?" She asked running over to a cabinet and putting stuff on two different trolleys.

"Major cuts, um, sort of, they never explained stitches though. I was helping when Harry was hurt. I don't know lungs but I remember how to read the machines from when she was on it last time."

"What about magical drains? Magical cores? Blockers? Any of that? Did they explain about wild magic?" She asked quickly still running around. "Severus Snape I am ashamed of you and your husband."

"No, Blaise was in the process of explaining how to do a magical tap, but he never got to show me all he did was explain. We have a healer on the way."

"He won't get here in time, did he explain the whole process from start to finish? I was never taught Draco and it'll save her life."

"Yeah, he told me everything, but as I said he never got around to showing me. I could try and do it, from what I understand it's pretty easy."

"Here's your cart then, start with draining some of her magic and then remove the block one's on her mind and the other is on her magical core, after you've removed the block you've got to drain her a little more. Then move onto the gash on her back, she must have hit something on the fall, why didn't either of you three catch her? Especially Mr. Seeker over here?" Draco moved over to the cart of stuff that she put besides Jersey. "I can't do anything to her until you drain her magic, because I know if I move her even an inch you could both end up seriously injured." Draco nodded, he knew he could do this he just had to think back.

_"Drake, it's a fairly simple process the only reason why most wizards or witches can't do it is because they can't concentrate hard enough, it's like a muggle spinal tap, it's just a little more complicated. Ok the first thing you have to do is to pick up this huge needle." Draco looked on the cart for the needle in question, once he found it, he picked it up and looked at it. _

_"Next I had to insert it between the 12 and 13 vertebrate, that's the spine all you do is count down to the twelfth, it's also where most of people's magic is stored, see magic is more than just blood and ability, it has to have one point of connection like a river or lake, the water has to come from somewhere. Anyways, you insert it about 3 inches." Draco pulled Jersey's shirt up and started counting the vertebrate on her back, once he got to the twelfth, he inserted the needle in 3 inches. _

_"Now this is the tricky part, you can't move them at all, even a centimeter could cause them to become a squib or worse you could end up puncturing an important organ and kill them. Now, you very carefully take the loop on the back and pull it towards you as slowly as you can, even if it's one Mila-centimeter at a time, when you do this you'll notice the person becoming weak it's because you've opened up their core, you HAVE to hold them still or have a medi-witch hold them still, you'll notice either a purple or green liquid come out purple for girls, green for guys, that's excess magic, they really don't need it it's what's keeping them in that condition." Draco looked around at everyone._

"Severus, you've got to hold her in this exact spot even after she goes weaker, if she moves even a centimeter it could be dire." Draco said calling Severus over, once he had a good hold on her Draco started to very slowly pull the needle out.

"Mr. Malfoy you'll have to go faster, she can't wait forever." Madame Pomfrey said.

"If I go any faster and accidentally move her I could punch an organ, now shush." Draco concentrated as hard as he could. 30 minutes later he was ready to pull off the loop. Purple liquid started to come out of the needle. "Don't worry, it's suppose to happen." He said, since everyone was looking at him with a shocked expression.

_"It'll eventually stop on it's own which is fine, it's just excess they don't need it anyway. After that you should be able to pull the needle out the rest of the way, placing two fingers on either side of the needle, resting them on the persons back that way you can guide the needle and getting out faster, once that's done use a healing charm to heal the cut so you can roll them onto their back and you're done." _Draco waited for the fluid to stop falling into a vial. Once it was done he placed two fingers on her back, straddling the needle and started to pull it out a little faster.

"_Reparo!" _Draco pointed his wand at her back and the pin-pick size hole healed. "Ok Severus, roll her onto her back and I'll see if I can remember how to get rid of the block, stopper, thingies." Draco closed the curtain around him and Jersey and unbuttoned her shirt. "I hope you live so I can hurt you for putting me under so much pressure." Draco then placed his wand by her heart. "Merlin please don't let me mess up." Draco closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"Hey bro, wanna learn something cool that Madame Pomfrey taught me today? I'm telling you anyways, I learned how people can reverse memory charms, I'm sure it would work with blocks that people have also. Anyways, you place your wand at the place where the spell hit and you think about what you're trying to find if it's a block you think about what a block might feel like and when you start feeling it, like say it's squishy, you're wand will act like it's pushing into it, you think about breaking it up because we're special we can do that, but you press the molecules of it apart from each other and it'll undo. Isn't that cool?" _Draco placed his wand on the table, if he was going to push molecules he'd rather use his hands. He placed his hands a little right of where her heart would be and started a mental connection, images of Jersey and Draco when they were little started flashing through his mind. He could feel how proud she was of Draco the day he made the Quidditch team, how angry she felt when Harry belittled her brother, how upset she was when Snape yelled at her wondering off into Knockturn Alley when she was four, and how sorry she felt for a baby bird that had a broken wing. Then he felt her heart beat, he could feel everything going on inside her, then he found it the block and it was a powerful one, he carefully started to nudge the particles and molecules away from each other, weakening the block. The group of onlookers where looking on in awe and worry, as they saw the sweat form on Draco's forehead, his increased breathing at having to use so much magic to break just one block. Only three people in the room knew exactly what that block was used for, and that Draco would have to endure the same procedure when the Healer got here, for they had placed the same one on him. After another 20 minutes Draco had finally broken the block and came out of his trance.

"Young man, just what do you think you are doing?" Healer Zimmerman asked, startling most of the people in the room. "You are not qualified to do this."

"She would have died if I didn't, she has one more block on her mind, would you like to take over?" Draco asked, walking over to Lucius and Severus, eyeing them suspiciously, if what Jersey said was true then what was going on?

"Yes, I would and then I'll do you, you have these also." Healer Zimmerman said, walking over to Jersey and placing his wand over Jersey's head. It took longer for him to locate and destroy the block on her brain because his magic was a lot weaker than Draco's. After another half hour Jersey's second block was destroyed, but she was convulsing with the amount of raw magic that was released into her system.

"What did you do? What's happening."

"What type of blocks did you place on her Albus? She'll be fine, will one of you hold her in place I have to do another tap." Draco moved forward and got onto the bed, once Zimmerman rolled her onto her side, Draco straddled her legs and held her upper body as best he could.

"Why another one? Is everything ok?" Severus asked.

"If you don't quit questioning me, she'll die. If you haven't noticed she's been without oxygen for 2 minutes now, her hearts stopped, I have 5 minutes before her brain becomes a pile of mush." Draco's heart was beating faster than ever, Severus was holding his breath, Lucius was holding onto Severus, Harry looked rather pale and green, nodding every once and a while, and Albus was trying to calm Harry down. Zimmerman picked the needle up, quickly poked in the 3 inches it had to go, uncorked it, grabbed the vial and waited. Draco tightened his hold when Jersey went slack again. With a minute and some odd seconds to go, Zimmerman pulled the needle out as fast as he could, Jersey had stopped convulsing. Draco climbed off as Madame Pomfrey moved forward helping Healer Zimmerman.

"_Oxygenitus!" _Healer Zimmerman cried, Jersey's lungs slowly but surely started to move again.

"Everyone stand back." Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over Jersey's chest. "Clear!" Jersey's body jumped a little while her heart was shocked. Pomfrey tried again. "Clear!" Jersey's heart beat started up again, very weak at first like her lungs but starting to gain in strength. While Zimmerman and Pomfrey started writing down stats and checking that everything was going to keep beating and moving, Draco moved forward, placed his hands on the top of Jersey's back, moving the particles together to close the gash that was there from her fainting. Once everything was healed all they had to do was wait for her to wake up.

"Ready Mr. Malfoy? It's your turn, I'll stun you so you don't feel anything though ok? Just lay in bed first." Healer Zimmerman led him to another bed. "Once I'm done, we'll wake you and give you a pain potion cause let's face it having a needle three inches into your back isn't going to be the most wonderful feeling in the world. _Stupefy!" _Draco fell into unconsciousness. "So are any of you going to tell me why they have blocks on their magic and mind?" The Healer asked while breaking the blocks.

"They're high seers, we didn't want them to see everything, they're also very powerful. They might even beat Merlin himself. We had to make sure that they would be able to control their magic, we didn't want it to get out of control while they threw temper tantrums, but obviously if it's bad enough their magic will still act up. " Severus explained.

"That was low even for you Lucius, blocking your own children." Madame Pomfrey said, a look of disgust on her face.

"It gets worse, Jersey really is our daughter."

"Oh, she is going to be so mad at you for telling her something else." Harry spoke up for the first time since he got there. "Oh is she ever going to be mad at you, not only do you betray her by telling her her parents are Remus and some girl, but then- oh she is so going to hate you."

"H-hate who?" Draco asked, coming out of the stupefy curse.

"You'll hear when Jersey wakes up. Trust me though, you'll be mad also." Harry said, checking on Jersey again, it was the tenth time in thirty minutes.

"Severus, Albus, I suggest you go take care of the Slytherin's. Remus, Harry you should go inform the Ministry of Magic as to where Jersey will be relocated for the next day or so, I'm not letting her leave this hospital wing until I am certain she is better. Draco, I suggest you go to the kitchens and ask Dobby to get some food, from what I understand she didn't eat dinner yet so she might be a little hungry when she wakes, but that might still be a while. I don't want to use any spells to wake her up just in case the magic is too much for her to handle." The guys went to do what Poppy had ordered them to do. By around 5 the next morning Jersey had begun to wake.

"W-what h-hap OWWW!" Jersey cried out in pain holding the front of her head and chest.

"Jersey dear take this it'll help with the pain." Molly Weasley handed Jersey two vials of a pain numbing potion, she had agreed to stay with Jersey throughout the night so the rest of them could get sleep to be with her tomorrow.

"Thanks, what happened?" Jersey asked again, downing the vials.

"Your magic overloaded on you and you ended up fainting, I believe it was caused from an argument with Severus, Lucius and Draco. I don't know much more than that, I'm sorry, however I'm sure they'll explain when they see that you're up. Someone is in here every hour to check up on you. All I'm going to say is to go easy on them, whatever they did, they did for your protection."

"But what about the pain? Why did that happen?"

"Both Draco and you had magical blocks on you, one in your brain and one in your core, Draco performed the magical tap on you and rid you of the first block, but Healer Zimmerman took over after that. You would have been proud of him Jers, you really would have. You and Blaise taught him well. Now, eat something, you've missed dinner by hours." Molly placed the tray on the bed and made sure Jersey ate.

"He likes Tracy, did you know? I was planning on hooking those two up." Jersey spoke to break the silence.

"Who likes Tracy dear?" Molly asked, she loved being kept informed on the Hogwarts gossip since her kids never kept her up to date.

"Draco, he likes Tracy Davies, but I don't think Tracy notices, why should he? I mean Tracy has guys falling for him all over the place, it's shocked me that he hasn't made a few magazine contests. Draco doesn't know that I know though, so I'm thinking that I might just make it a surprise for saving my life again. I also screwed things up with Harry, I mean it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't here."

"Why do you say that?" Molly asked, looking behind Jersey's bed to the pair of eyes coming from the door, she didn't know who it was, but was sure they'd get the message to Harry.

"I told him I wanted to go on a break because I didn't want to be the reason he ended up dying. I kept having this dream that Harry was going to die because Lucius helped Voldemort, but it seemed that Draco didn't have this dream and now I lost Harry and all I want to do is hold him and make everything better, but he seemed so upset and mad that I don't think that's an option anymore, I don't know what to do Molly, I don't want to lose him again."

"Jersey breath and calm down, we don't want you to have another attack. We can talk through this and by the time everyone else wakes up everything will be as right as rain." So for the next 3 hours Jersey and Molly went at examining the dream and relationship from every angle.

"So that's why I don't think he'll show up, because he's mad that I just left, and probably really mad that I didn't stay at Grimmauld Place like I was suppose to, I could have put him into Azkaban for that stunt." Jersey said looking down at her hands.

"Except you didn't, and I'm not mad, you scared me to death! I thought you weren't going to make it through the night and the only reason I left your bedside was because I had to tell the Ministry and Azkaban that you had a medical problem and had to be moved to Hogwarts, I didn't want to go believe me, but I had to. How are you?" Harry asked walking into the room after hearing the whole three hour conversation.

"I'm so sorry Har, I really am, please forgive me. I'm doing ok, I feel a little weak but from what I understand it's from the two magical drains I had. Though when everything is over with, we do have a few things to talk about, not bad things just important ones. Anyway, are the drains and blockers going to impair my seeing abilities?" Jersey asked turning her head to both occupants.

"Actually no, they are going to increase, instead of just seeing outcomes you'll see the actual thing. It'll be a while though because your body has to adjust to your power increase. You are to stay here though tonight, Remus, Severus, Lucius and I are going to the shrieking shack along with the Minister and a few of the Aurors to catch Peter Pettigrew, your trials tomorrow, but we can ask for a continuance if Poppy decides you are too weak to go. I just want you to rest and get better, that's all that matters to me right now." Harry kissed the top of her forehead.

"Yeah, well I want answers from those four right now." Jersey said, spotting Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Sirius entering the room with Draco.

"Oh Jers! Your up, you had me worried shitless! If you ever decide to throw a fit again make sure you can control your magic first I swear! How are you though, any discomfort, any other symptoms, do I need to get Healer Zimmerman? How about Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked, entering the room and running up to Jersey's bed.

"Draco I'm fine, don't worry about me okay? I'm perfectly fine, but I was told of what you did and how proud I would have been of you, thank you so much for saving my life cuz, I owe you a wizards debt now. Thank you really Dray." Jersey leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Any time, but man do I have respect for you healers now! That was the most stress I've ever been under."

"That's because you always top." Jersey said almost falling off the bed from laughter, Draco started cracking up also holding onto Harry for support. Everyone else was a little grossed out at how open Jersey and Draco were being, they had always kept a fine line between their teasing, they were close as in they knew a lot about each other, they just didn't know the twins knew THAT much about each other.

"Drake! Un..hand..my…boyfriend…he's….mine." Jersey said between laughter.

"But he's such, a great, kisser." Draco said cracking up.

"That's enough, I thought you wanted answers, not to gross out the whole of the infirmary Jersey. You should know better than to act like that in a public place." Lucius said, glaring at her.

"Whatever, like I give a flying fuck anymore."

"Jersey contain yourself, you're father was right in reprimanding you."

"Why do you keep saying that? My father is on the other side of my hospital bed? Lucius is just married to my cousin, well he use to be, or something now that they're shag buddies or something. I'm so confused."

"Yeah what's going on? Dad, we want an explanation and we'll hold you all hostage until we get one, well all except Harry who'd have to go to the ministry and explain that Jersey can't go to her trial because she's holding a few people hostage at Hogwarts which should go over oh so well with the Wizengamot." Draco and Jersey looked at the people surrounding the bed seriously.

"Okay, but you two aren't going to like what we've got to say. You can't be mad at us though." Severus said, walking up to the front of the group.

"We can be mad at whomever we please to be mad at, you can't stop us from feeling emotions Uncle Sev. Now, what do you want to confess?" Jersey asked, sitting up in bed some.

"A few months ago, we had told you something that was far from true, we did it because Voldemort was becoming impatient, he wants an heir as quickly as possible, and he's looking for you. He doesn't care that you're not 22 yet, he said that promises can be broken when the situation becomes important. We thought that if we could get you to believe that you were Remus' child instead of his niece that you would have changed your name, dropping the Malfoy once and for all, but you didn't, you kept the Malfoy name. You and Draco are twins, Draco was never adopted, we forged the documents and gave them to Healer Zimmerman to put into the files, told him to hint about it and that maybe your curiosity might get the better of you, and within a day or so you would check it out, but you didn't and he had to assign you to go there. The prophecy that we told you when you were little, that wasn't the WHOLE thing. The prophecy if I remember correctly was made while you two were still in Severus' stomach, you made it through him. I think it went something like 'Two children with an unknown fate, born with a bond that forever will not break. Two closer relatives you'll never find, though their personalities are far from being one of a kind, A high boy and girl whose fate will seal, the two worlds biggest deal. For when the Dark Lord and savior meet, the twins will decide the biggest defeat. The highest seers in all the land will help one person gain the upper hand, yet turned evil thou shall wait. Using the seers you will then fight back, and only then will evil lead the pack. On the light side, watch them glow, the dark sides downfall, and economic flow, for jobs will open where there's none, and many unemployed will earn a ton.' I do have to admit though you two weren't very cryptic, that's why we had to change a bit of the wording so others wouldn't come after you. We also found it amazing that you were able to use English and then go right into old English, which gave us a head up on how important that part was going to be. Anyways, I'm getting off the topic, Remus is your uncle there is no doubt about it, but Issac wasn't your godfather either, I think that Lucius can agree with me that when we picked your godfather we weren't necessarily going for how much he cared about and for you, but how powerful he was and that he would always watch over things that were precious to Lucius and me. We've both, though at our own paces and for different reasons, regret ever making him your godfather because if anything had happened to one of us you would have went straight into the care of Regulus Black, Sirius' brother. We see now that he would have turned you over to Voldemort in a heart beat if he had the chance, I mean look at what he did for the Dark Lord. About the divorce, it was staged also, we just used that as a cover up for the gifts we bought you both for your 18th birthday, it would seem too suspicious if we spent so much money, especially with both of you handling the in and out going grosses, with out a great excuse, and saying that Lucius was going to move to France was just enough an excuse that it was able to pull it off. See, we bought both of you your own houses, decorated by that muggle show you both enjoy so much, oh what's it's name." Severus said, thinking hard about it.

"Trading Spaces? You had Ty Pennington decorate our houses?" Jersey asked, "wait you actually bought us houses? Where? Oh my gosh, thank you both so much."

"Draco's is located in Wales, and yours and Harry's is located in Surrey. We thought it would be funny for Harry to watch his aunt and uncles expressions when they notice the 3 acres of land he owns along with the 7 bedroom, 8 bathroom, 4.5 million galleon house he lives in. So I would make it a priority to just rub it in their faces for us Harry." Lucius explained.

"Ok hold on, stop and rewind. I can't believe I fell for your diversion tactic along with Draco. You wanted to get our minds off about what you said earlier. How come you didn't tell me about Voldemort? Why? Don't you think I can take care of myself? Don't you think that had I known that he was now after me that I would have watched out a little more, stayed away from certain people? No you just give me over to Remus and Sirius and have me stay at head quarters, but what if I went out like I did yesterday and met up with oh, I don't know, a Death Eater? You know that I have to be friendly towards them or your covers are blown, they could have just taken me. How are you two still alive anyways? Wouldn't Voldemort have killed you when you didn't turn me over in the first place?" Jersey asked confused and very upset.

"Yes we should have told you, we should have told you everything when you were younger and about Voldemort when it began, we didn't thinking that you would have ran to Harry and told him, you know for a fact Harry would have went to defend you and to keep you safe. We're alive because we told Voldemort that you ran away, and we have no idea where you went. He was mad about it, and we were tortured but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Hence why he has his Death Eaters after you, searching for you, and allowed to hex you to bring you in as long as you're not dead. Voldemort isn't going to kill or hurt you, and he isn't going to have you killed or hurt, for some odd and strange reason you've grown on him, you've become his 'love' in some sick and twisted way. Luckily for you, wizarding promises can be bent, but the promised doesn't have to fulfill the promise until the time mentioned, for example say it's your 22 birthday, you would be ported to Voldemort, because that's when your promise is suppose to take place." Albus explained, as Lucius was trying to hold back Draco who was beyond pissed, and Severus was holding back Harry from Albus.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us! I can't believe it! You are all manipulative old bastards and I hope you rot in hell for what you've done. Couldn't you tell when Jersey was tortured by Blaise that keeping things from people ended up hurting them. What if she was spotted by Bellatrix in muggle London? You know Bella would have taken her no matter what she had to go through to get her! How dare you keep something so big so secretive. If I was Jersey or Draco I would have changed sides by now! I would have turned you all over to Voldemort myself! You say you care about your family, yet you put them in danger, you say that you're out to protect them but you leave them defenseless. I know what those blockers did, what that spinal tap done by the Healer really did! You blocked and drained their magic because you knew that had they been as powerful as they are suppose to be, they would have seen how you would betray them, how you all would use them as pawns instead of people in this war, how you use me as a pawn in this war, and I'm sick of it. What would have happened if Jersey didn't have an attack yesterday? I bet you didn't know that stoppers and blockers and such drain a persons magic over time, lessening and lessening a witch or wizard until their death when they're mere Squibs! I researched it last night, and that drain took out even more magic, luckily for them there are potions they can take, that only one person in the wizarding world is able to make because it's was handed down through their family, unfortunately for you it belongs to Voldemort. You might think you're needed Snape, but you are far from right. Now, I suggest you get out so Draco, Jersey, and I can talk about what you've done and what we're going to do, we're no longer your pawns and will not be treated as such." Harry said, removing Severus' hands from him. "Obviously Molly you can stay, you've done nothing wrong and you are great at taking care of Jersey while she's not up to par, but that choice resides with you, I can't make you stay nor can I make my mother leave." Harry smiled at Molly, went over to sit by Jersey and waited for the adults to leave.

Molly smiled back. "Well, I can't let my son make life changing decisions with out an adults opinion so I'll be more than happy to stay, plus we don't want Jersey to get sick and not have someone here, thank you Harry." Molly had never felt happier, not only did she think of Harry as her own son, he had felt the same way, and was even ready to admit it. Once the adults left, Harry turned towards Draco and Jersey.

"As I was saying, I've been researching all night about High Seers and stuff. Get this, being a seer is passed down from generation to generation, meaning that Lucius and Severus would have to be High Seers also. See being a high seer makes you royalty, you're part of this royal system. You're not the prince and princess, but you do work for the King and Queen, which ones I have no idea right now as there are two High families, one in the Elvin world and one in the Fae, but that's a whole different story. However, there's a loop hole in this high seer business, because you don't know who your family is, and there is a chance that they no longer exist, like they could have been killed off in the war, you can create your own high family, like you could make up your own last names, your own rules, work for another royal family. See High Seers if they belong to a royal family don't have the same rules as the rest of us, like the Fae, whom now are a royal family of their own, are only allowed to be persecuted by their own race and only if they broke their own laws. They could come over here and use Avada and get away with it. I'm pretty sure though that someone in the Order or even Voldemort himself knows who you are and to whose family you belong to. Molly you wouldn't happen to know would you?" Harry asked, turning towards her.

"Actually I do, I didn't want to interrupt though. They belong to the Elvin world, though they don't look like elves they do belong there, and are even next in line to the throne, don't ask because I don't know the _whole_ story, some how they are royalty, Albus took them because at the time the Elves were in a war of their own. Just like he's set up your life Har, yes your father and mother are who you've always believed them to be, but your godfather was never Sirius Black, I mean it's ridiculous, why would James leave his only son in the care of his ex-best friend Black? At the end of their seventh year James and Sirius parted ways, just like James and Lily were about to do, your father made a few new friends, one of them being Tom Riddle, your godfather Harry. Oh Lily and Sirius were furious that he was friends with Tom. The only reason your parents stayed together though was because of you, and then he heard the prophecy, and knew that James wouldn't have it, he also knew that Lily and James were constantly fighting over every little thing, so he went to take you away, to protect you. James and Lily wouldn't allow it and James tried to kill you not Voldemort, so to protect you Voldemort rebounded the curse onto himself, but not before he killed your parents, leaving you with that scar and Voldemort in the state he was, but because of the rebound it created that link that you both have. Voldemort died saving your life, not Lily. Voldemort has been trying to kill you because he thinks you've gone soft like your parents, that you're going to turn on him and kill him just like James tried to do."

"Ok can I just say whoa here! Jersey and I are royalty, Voldemort saved Harry's life he didn't destroy it, Dumbledore's manipulative, along with our parents, Regulus Black is Jersey's real godfather, we've been drained of magic, we now own houses cause lets face it, the deeds are in our names which is a mistake that only Sev and Lucius would make, and Lily and James Potter were evil. Whoa!" Draco explained, getting up and shaking his head. "I swear we're all dreaming! Cause where else would something this crazy be going on?"

"Well, we just have to figure out what we're going to do with all this information, I mean are we going to stay light, be neutral, join Voldemort? What are we going to do, and who are we going to bring with us if we do." Jersey explained. "I don't have a problem going over to Voldemort's side if he's your godfather, cause he won't hurt me if he knows I'm with you. Plus, Draco will be there also. I just wish my godfather was still alive it'd be fun to shock him with the fact that I know the truth. I believe Sirius said that he died trying to get out or something like that."

"He's not dead Jers, he's become such a great spy and marks men that according to Sev and Luc he's gone past the inner circle, Voldemort has been keeping him hidden, and well if I'm to understand correctly, until the war starts in full force. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you again, and you all know that Arthur and I have your backs with whatever you decide to do, I mean some of the family might go against you, but we'll support you." Molly said, changing the dressing on Jersey's wound.

"So what are we going to do? Obviously neither of you are strong enough yet to see what we can do, but we do have to figure it out."

" I say we go, talk to Voldemort, see what he has to offer us, think it through that way, and decide from there. We'll go tomorrow night, that way Peter is caught, I get off along with Sirius, and I'll be free to do whatever I want." Jersey explained.

"Ok, well you get rest, we'll plan on how to get Pettigrew." Draco said, kissing Jersey's forehead and leaving with Harry.

"Molly, what do you think we should do?" Jersey asked, turning towards her.

"I think you should do whatever keeps you out of harms way, if that's joining Voldemort then I'd say do it, join and be safe. If it's staying neutral then do that, I wouldn't go back to Albus Dumbledore if I were you either. I'm sure your real family is missing you terribly, and I'm positive that your godfather will have you and Draco transferred out of this school. Which I might add, might not be a bad thing. Now sleep, you heard Draco you need rest." Molly pulled the curtain around Jersey's bed and went to check on her other children.

That night, Draco, Harry, The Minister of Magic, a few Aurors, and some members of the Wizengamot had surrounded the Shrieking Shack. "When you see red sparks then come in until then you are to stay hidden and on alert." Harry instructed, carefully approaching the house.

"Peter Pettigrew, we meet again. Funny how that happens isn't it?" Harry asked, stepping into the house.

"Y-yes it is, this time though you won't get away so easily."

"If you're thinking about capturing me and taking me to Voldemort to redeem your sorry arse, I'll have to pass. Oh and Peter, it will be you that won't get away so easily this time. _Chanaglamortis!_" Harry said pointing his wand at Peter. "There now you can't change into a rat, funny enough I believe Voldemort taught Jersey that spell. _Petricus Totalus_!" Peter fell to the floor stunned. Harry sent red sparks up into the air.

"Is that really Pettigrew?" The Minister asked, looking down at the stunned man.

"Yes he is, and he's an unregistered Animagus also, that's why your Aurors couldn't find him. Now, I believe we have some charges that need to be dropped, I'll say tomorrow around 8 should do it, we have some pressing business later in the day." Harry said, turning towards Draco.

"Ok, same court room, thank you again Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." With that the group of people left.

"How the in the hell did you know he was an Animagus?" Draco asked turning towards Harry.

"I caught him once in third year, he got away by turning into Ron's rat Scabbers. Now, let's go get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." Harry lead the way through the secret passage back to Hogwarts.

"Ok, and you know this passage how?"

"Don't ask so many questions. I just do, I'm sure if you think about it when you're better you'll know, until then hush or we might be caught, this is one passage Filch knows nothing about." Draco stayed quiet the rest of the way back to Hogwarts. Harry went towards the Infirmary, until Draco pulled him back by the arm.

"I know I'm not suppose to ask anymore questions, but where do you think you are going?"

"Where does it look? I'm not leaving Jersey in that Infirmary all night by herself, I know she needs her rest, but I'll be there just in case she needs anything." Harry wiggled his way out of Draco's grip and headed towards the Infirmary, Draco went back to the Slytherin dungeons. On the way towards the Infirmary, Harry bumped into Tracy Davis. "Hey Davis, can I speak to you for a minute?" Harry yelled silently to Davis.

"Sure, but I need to get back to the dungeons before I get caught out after curfew, which reminds me why are you out so late?" Tracy asked, stopping in front of Harry. Harry pulled him into the black corridor off behind one of the tapestries.

"There, that's better now we won't be seen. I know about why you've been single for so long, I wanted to help."

"You know?" Tracy asked, pretending he had no clue as to what Harry was talking about.

"Yes I know, and I know you know what I know so don't try to pretend that you don't know."

"Ok let me get this straight, I know that you know that I know that you know something that I know." Tracy was getting very confused.

"Yes, I know that you know that I know that you know that I know something that you know, oh stop staling."

"Ok then, what do I know that you now know, that I now know you know, of which is about something that I've known?"

"What I know now that you've known is something Jersey's known before I knew and after you knew oh that's it I can't take these damn know's! I know you like Draco Malfoy, I know that you haven't gone out with anyone else hoping that he would notice you, and I know that he likes you back."

"And just how do _you_ know all of what you know?" Tracy was getting a kick out of confusing Harry.

"I know because Jersey knows because you told her you liked him in 5th year, and Jersey and I know that Draco likes you because Jersey read it in Draco's journal over the summer. That is how I know, and I wanted to help you get Draco. See he had a hard break up over the summer, and I think he deserves some happiness in his life right now, especially since everyone keeps lieing to the twins and stuff, but that's for me to know and Draco to let you know if he wants you to know what I know. Argh! There I go again with those damn know's I swear they're a thought loop. " Harry said, stomping his foot.

"Ok so how do I woo the oh so incredibly hot Draco Malfoy?" Tracy asked intrigued.

"Well since you just asked so nicely I think I'll let you in on something that I know that you can know too ya know. See there I go again, come on I'll explain inside the Infirmary."

"Why there?" Tracy asked following him.

"You'll see, and then you'll know something else that I know. Damn it!"

"You know for someone who knows that they hate the word know you sure are using it a lot did you know?" Tracy started cracking up at the face Harry was making at him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Tracy just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Yes I know, are you happy?" Harry asked entering the Infirmary.

"Yes I am thank you for asking, but that isn't something one asks when they enter the hospital wing." Jersey answered from the bed.

"I wasn't directing the question towards you, and what are you doing up? You're suppose to be resting, you're body had an attack and you need to let it rest up. Oh and we caught Peter."

"You know I already knew that didn't you? But I know I should be resting, but I don't feel like it, I've rested all day. What's Tracy doing here by the way?" Jersey asked, sending a secret smile towards Tracy behind Harry's back. Tracy had used sign language to tell Jersey to use the word know as much as possible.

"I'm going to help him get into Draco's pants." Harry started laughing at Tracy's expression. "_and_ get him into a relationship with Draco that doesn't revolve around having sex."

"You know, Draco probably already knows about your plan right? He does seem to know everything, but I bet you already know that." Harry turned to glare at Jersey. "What did I do? What? It's not like I can magically know what I did to upset you." Harry just started to scream, Jersey turned towards Tracy and looked at him for an answer.

"He hates the word know because he can't seem to stop using it, it was quite funny. Now, what do I have to do?" With that Jersey, Tracy and Harry planned well into the night.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/n: Mwhahahahaha I'm mean lol. Ok I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, but here's the next chapter, I haven't even begun to write the next chapter because I want to know what you want to happen with Jersey, Draco, and Harry. Do you want them to become evil and join Voldemort, do you want them to stay on the light side, though notice the badness that's happened to them so far. What do you want?I've already dicussed this with one person and they say Dark and Evil, what about the rest of you...HPTSY2 will be updated hopefully sometime in the following weeks, I have Heather helping me write it because I've become stuck and she suggested something and I liked it, it added a twist, but I had no idea how to add it into the story plot I was writing. :) I'm evil I know it lol. Anyways on with the reviews.

Orlin: Wow can go so many ways, and I'm a little nervous on what you meant by wow. lol. Yes poor Jersey, whatever will we do lol gives secrective all-knowing glare

SarahAmanda: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far.


	23. Joining the Dark Side

A/N: Ok, since this is updated first, I have a little poll going for HPTSY2 for the years 3-7, how many more children do you want Draco and Harry to have 1,2,3,4,5,6? What type Boy, Girl, Twin, Triplets (I am not writing more than triplets so please don't suggest quadruplets like my sister did)? The last one who do you want to mainly carry the children Harry or Draco? Please put your answers in a review for either this story or Twisted School year 2, since it's for the rest of the years think hard, the poll will close itself the 31st of this month. Giving everyone 3 1/2 weeks to get your decisions in, I have the results tallied on a white board in my room, and will be posting this notice on the next chapter of HPTSY2 so everyone that reads that story and not this one can participate also.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 23: Joining the Dark Side

The next day, Harry and Jersey carefully made their way to the court room. Once they were seated, Jersey tried to remain calm, holding Harry's hand. Her breathing was still off and she was having a hard time not regressing. Since the magical stopper was taken off, her body wasn't adjusting as quickly as they had hoped and she kept regressing in age at random times. "Jersey calm down, it'll be ok and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Welcome back everyone, in light of recent events, we have a few declarations to make, as previously shown in this exact court room three days ago, High Seer Jersey Malfoy predicted the whereabouts of Death Eater Peter Pettigrew. Upon capture we are glad to announce the innocence of one Sirius Black, one death of Peter Pettigrew, and Wizengamot has come to the conclusion that Jersey Adrienne Michelle Chastity Elizabeth Snape-Malfoy was only saving the life of Harry James Potter, all charges against her have been dropped and stricken from her record. Jersey will be rewarded the sum amount of what she was to owe the Zabini's, which to refresh everyones memory is 350 thousand galleons to be paid in full three weeks from today, if not sooner. Court adjourned." With that the group of on lookers started questioning Jersey, Harry, and her lawyers.

"Miss Malfoy, we heard that you are engaged to Mr. Potter here, when's the wedding?"

"No comment. Please, I would just like to get back to school." Jersey said, leaning on Harry and exiting the court room. Harry and Jersey flood back to Malfoy Manor, waiting for Draco to show up from school.

"Jersey are you sure you can go? I don't want you to regress in front of Voldemort."

"Harry, trust me I can do this, I have to do this. I want to speak to him first, with out you or Draco in the room. I know he's your godfather, but he's my _betrothed_," She said the word like it was poison on her tongue. "No exceptions Har." With that Jersey pulled Draco out of the fire place. "Here's the portkey everyone on the count of three…One….Two…Three." Harry, Draco, and Jersey touched it and were transported to Riddle Manor. "You two stay here, wait five minutes then come in." With that Jersey walked inside.

"Whose you?" One of the Death Eaters asked.

"First off, if you're going to speak do it properly, second I'm Voldemort's betrothed and the bearer of his heir, now I would like to speak to him if you could point me in the right direction." Jersey said, looking the Death Eater in the eye. "Plus Mr. Zolko right? You should already know I'm Lucius Malfoy's daughter, now Voldemort please." Mr. Zolko walked towards the meeting room, knocked on the door and entered.

"What is it?" Voldemort's cold voice rang out in the meeting hall.

"Miss Malfoy to see you sir, said she'd like to talk, would you like me to send her in?"

"Yes please do. Fellow Death Eaters, it is such a great privilege to introduce you to my future wife and mother to my future heir. Hello Jersey what an honor it is to see you again."

"For being your future wife you sure have put me through hell and back don't you think? Sending Blaise Zabini to rape and kill me, doesn't seem you want an heir that badly. Though I guess you knew I'd take care of the whole Zabini family in the end, oh wait you didn't. Well, let's just say that was me getting even. I heard from my father that you wanted to accelerate this little promise you tricked me into, I never agreed for it to come to light quicker than what we agreed on which is still 4-5 years off, now _w_e have some questions for you, _you_ might be interested in hearing what _we_ are offering." Jersey tried to gain Voldemort's curiosity.

"I am ever so sorry for the Zabini incident Jersey, but obviously Mr. Potter got you off. Promises can be accelerated if both parties agree with it, obviously I still have some convincing to do, and who is this we that you speak of?"

"The _we_ I am talking about his Harry Potter, my brother, and myself. We have an offer for you, now I would love to bring my fiancé in, but never mind just looking at you all I can tell no one in this room is able to…kill him." Jersey said facing Voldemort.

"My lord, what does she mean? What's going on?" A Death Eater in front of none other than Lucius Malfoy asked. Jersey hadn't noticed Lucius when she entered the room.

"Ah, finally gained those seer powers I see. Well, High Seer Malfoy, I think you should take another look into that crystal ball of yours, I will kill Potter. Maybe not today, but I will kill him."

"Now, now kill him and you won't be able to hear our offer. Tom, may I call you Tom? He knows, he knows it all."

"He knows it all what? And call me Tom again-"

"And what, you kill Belatrix there? You know for a fact that I'm stronger than you are. He knows about James Potter, he knows that the only reason Sirius was his godfather was because Lily said so, he knows you're his real godfather. Now, why in the world would you kill your godson, especially when he's here to make a business wager with you? Come Voldemort, dismiss your Death Eaters, sit down with the three of us, and see what we have to offer, what could you lose?" Jersey asked, sitting down in Voldemort's chair.

"Fine, you all may leave, I'll contact you before the next meeting. You follow me." Voldemort said, walking out of the room and towards the front doors. "I assume Potter and Draco are still outside."

"Yep, see it wasn't that hard." Jersey opened the door and pulled Draco and Harry inside.

"Everything I heard, everything about your time in Hogwarts, was it true? Were you and my dad really friends?" Harry asked once he got inside.

"Har, I think we should discuss everything somewhere that isn't out in the open." Jersey whispered, following Voldemort and Draco into what looked like a small personal library. Voldemort placed silencing and locking charms around the room.

"Potter, what you've heard is absolutely true, James and I were the best of friends and Lily didn't approve of it. When they got married that was pretty much the end of your father and mines friendship, it tore us both up inside, but I knew that James loved Lily a lot and I couldn't get myself to break up their relationship, their marriage, or their happy lives together. When they had you was the last time I saw James, he had come to ask me to be your godfather, he knew that you'd be taken care of well, more so then with the his friend Sirius. When Lily found out she threatened to divorce him until he changed his mind. So James did exactly that, he changed his mind, he went with Sirius cause he couldn't stand not being with Lily. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Why did you try to kill me? Was it because of the prophecy?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen Harry, you have to understand that. Your parents were arguing a lot, mostly because James was tired of giving in to her every need, he missed his old friends, he missed being able to live the life he wanted to live and not the one that everyone else wanted him to. I'm sure you can understand that. When I knew the worst of it was coming, I tried to take you away to protect you from whatever might happen in that house, unfortunately James didn't want you to be taken away, he had heard the prophecy and thought I was going to kill you, he sent the Avada curse towards you, and I froze in fear, all I kept thinking was 'how could James even consider killing his own son?' I might have panicked but I knew what I had to do to save you, as your mother knew what she had to do also, we both threw ourselves in front of you to save you, Lily ended up dead and I was barely alive, I don't know how we ended up making the connection that we did, or how James died, I've always assumed that I had some how managed to get a curse out before the Avada hit me, but it all happened way to quickly. Then we became the enemies we are today, because I knew that Dumbledore, whose friend with Lily, would turn you towards the light side and you would never have it in your heart to be dark, I did watch you grow up at your relatives house, and many times over did I wish I could take you from there, but I knew I couldn't, that crack pot old fool of a head master kept an annoyingly close eye on you. Now, what is it that you've come to talk to me about?" Voldemort asked, his expression stone cold, but his eyes gave away just how hurt and upset he was about what happened in the past.

"As you know the end of this war is drawing closer, and I hold the key to winning it, but I'm sick of my friends getting hurt anymore, especially Jersey. This war has almost ruined her health, both mentally and physically and I won't stand by knowing that it could get better, and then do nothing about it. I want to join you, I want to rid the world of Albus Dumbledore, he's screwed everyone over more than a few times, but I won't join you unless you agree on two things. The first one is that you won't touch Jersey at all, she's my fiancée and we're going to get married as soon as we can, I just want to be happy for once in my life, and Jersey makes me more than just happy, she makes me feel alive, wanted, loved, cared for, and safe. The last thing is there is no baring of the heir with my wife unless it is my heir, I don't care what sort of promises you tricked her into making, but do it to some Death Eater you don't care about, because Jersey is off limits. Now, can Draco, Jersey, and I join your side or are you going to force us to fight against you, to kill you, and wreck the wizarding world forever?" Harry asked, looking Voldemort straight in the eye.

"Fine, no making anything with Jersey, but only because you're my godson, and because you've decided to join my side. I was wrong about you Harry, you really are nothing like your father turned out to be, you're a lot like he was in the beginning. It's great to have you back, for you to know the truth, and I promise nothing more will happen to the twins, and I'm sure that Jersey's godfather Regulus would like to be filled in on everything, and that you three better get back to Hogwarts, I'll be contact under the name Serp. It's good to have you back." Voldemort hugged Harry, his eye changing from it's red color to a honey brown. "_There'ss a lot you need to learn, Harry._" Voldemort spoke in parsel tongue. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to visit my godfather alone first, I just want to get to know him, I've never met Regulus before, I'll be back in a few. You three can get to know each other, I'm sure that Draco and Harry can bring you up to date with everything." With that Jersey slipped into the corridor.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/n: Hey everyone look! I updated! It's amazing since I've had writers block and Orlin breathing down my neck to write the next chapter, so thank her for this update, everyone knows she deserves it! On with the reviews.

Atrandom: Wow thanks for reading, I hope that you get this far though so you can see the response. Ok, it's Jersey as in the state New Jersey, she's Draco's twin sister, and she was carried by Severus, Lucius carried Draco hence why Draco looks more like Lucius and Jersey looks more like Snape. Ok you guys are going to have to help me, I have no idea what you mean by canon characters so I'm sorry that I don't have a response for that. Malfoy and Snape are living together because they are married. They're a gay couple. Thank you for reading and reviewing though, it means a lot to me that you would take time out of your day to sit down and read my story even if it is just the first chapter.

WickedBella: Ok Jersey is Draco's twin sister, carried by Snape. She is both a Snape and a Malfoy and later chapters reveal why she decided to take Snape's last name instead of Lucius'. Ok I think you meant converting Draco into a sunbathing freak because perverting doesn't make sense with that sentence, and probably because she thinks he looks a lot hotter with a tan, I don't know for some reason it never made sense to me that Draco could play and practice Quidditch outside all the time and have some classes outside and always stay so damn pale. I mean even Harry is tan and the books say that he got his tan from Quidditch so why doesn't Draco have one? I hate the sterotype that Draco is an evil evil person, yes that is how J.K. Rowling describes Draco, but trust me people like him aren't always as mean as they make you believe they are trust me I am one, I'm living Draco's life right this minute, you know without the magic. My father was arrested for trying to kill my sister and I, and because he molested a little child, my mother re-married to a man that I think is worse then my stepdad because he's always yelling and ridiculing my sister and I, and my mom is like Narcissa and sees nothing wrong with it. I was literally given the nickname "the devil" by some people at school because I could make anyones life a living hell, but as you can tell through some of my stories and hopefully through my reviews I am not as bad as I led people to believe, it was just a defense mechanism, at home I lock myself in my room and type these stories for you, so I figured Draco and I live very similar lifestyles and that I would portray what I wish my family was like after having to be like he is all day, but no I go and get ridiucled at home and in public. OK Sev, same thing with Draco so I'm not going into a long explination about that, and Drake is short for Draco. I wanted Sev to be a hip person because he's my favorite character and I feel bad for him, and again I wish I had hip parents unfortunately the only way I can have them is to write them for some body else. Ok their house elve is NOT named after a cheap department store, it's actually a character out of some movie I was watching while I was writing that chapter, along with every other house elf in this story, it's either half of a title of a movie, or a character in something I was watching. Look Snape will be called whatever I want him to be called as it's my story and I want him to! Why do I not expect to get flammed, because I've never flammed anyone else EVER! I've been raised that if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all, plus I'm a manic depressant and have been told that I am borderline suicidal at times, and I love my life and don't want to be pushed over the edge by a reviewer. SO PLEASE DO NOT SEND FLAMES! Your review might have been a flame to you, but it wasn't to me, to me you were asking harmless questions, ones that I had heard by my loyal reviewers before and had to give them summaries also. So thank you for reviewing and taking the time to read the first chapter, however if it was meant to be a flame I'm sorry that I didn't take it that way, and I'm sorry that the story didn't appeal to you, but please whatever you do do not tell me that your review was a flame.

Heather: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :).

Orlin: Thank you for helping me write what I needed to write. I'm glad that Wow meant amazing:), but I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out in the seven hours that you wanted me too, but as you can see it was sort of impossible since I only had the title and no idea where I wanted this chapter to go. I'm glad that you liked the "Know" bit :), I got the idea off an episode of Friends.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that you enjoyed the story, but they can't be on the side of light and have good happen to them because Orlin said so! Blame her! j/k. No Orlin did say she wanted them evil, and stuff so there ya go. I also was going to have them turn towards the dark side in (what was it bekki?) Chapter5 I think I know it lasted about 4 chapters before I threw it all away and replaced it with the chapters where Blaise rapes Jersey and the like. So whatever chapters they are that's where the dark stuff was, so as you can see I had it planned like that and decided I was just going to go through with it, but now I regret throwing those pages away.


	24. A Long Awaited Reunion

Chapter 24: A Long Awaited Reunion

Jersey didn't get very far when someone pulled her into a room. "You aren't suppose to be here Jersey." Lucius whispered to her.

"I'm right where I'm suppose to be, so is Draco and Harry. Look, I spared your life and Severus' life in that meeting, I could have easily told Voldemort that you are both spies, I mean what did you ever do to spare mine right? Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to see, and if you do not let go of my arm you will regret it. You should know better than anyone that the Malfoy family isn't all it seems to be, we're mean, sneaky, evil little bastards. Now if you'll excuse me." With that Jersey pulled her arm out of the death grip Lucius had it in, and made her way to someone who might be able to point her in the right direction.

"Now isn't this a sight for sore eyes, a Malfoy, especially so young, walking randomly around Riddle Manor. I thought all Malfoy's were born with a map of this place embedded in their brains, it sure seems like you produce a hefty amount of people for our cause. Can I help you with something, point you in the right direction? I'm sure Lucius would hate something happening to you." A soft but dangerous voice asked, Jersey knew immediately who it was, and not just because she was a high seer.

"Yes, I was just looking for you actually, and what a coincidence to see that you are not as dead as people in this inner circle think you are, funny how the inner circle is suppose to know everything, but your being just seemed to slip through the cracks, one day your there and the next your not, and everyone just seems to think that you have died. Well, since you're standing there doing nothing maybe you _could _help me, see I'm trying to locate my Godfather." Jersey turned around to come face to face with none other than Regulus Black.

"From what I've come to understand you kill him and his family over something that happened to the Potter kid, so I'm sorry but you're out of luck, and wasting everyone's time." Inside Regulus was heart broken, not that Death Eaters ever showed their feelings on the outside, but Regulus was a fairly friendly and loving person towards those he cared about, but ever since Lucius and Severus told him that he could no longer be Jersey's godfather he knew he had to be cold towards the young woman in front of him.

"That's far from true and you know that, don't you…Godfather." Jersey said, raising one of her eyebrows and smiling.

"You know?" Regulus barely whispered, his mind was going a mile a minute on The possible outcomes of what this could mean. Jersey just nodded before Regulus pulled her into an unused room locking the door and placing silencing charms on it.

"How do you know? Do your parents know you found out?" Regulus knew that Lucius would kill him, literally, if he thought that Regulus had told Jersey. He remembered what Lucius had said so many years ago.

Flashback

_Regulus showed up to Malfoy manor, he had received an owl earlier in the day telling him that Lucius had something important to tell him concerning Jersey, Regulus was fearing for the worse. "Lucius, Severus, what is it? Is she alright? Is everything ok?" _

_"Yes Regulus, everything is fine, nothing to worry about. Unfortunately it has come to our attention that Jersey needs more protecting than anyone of us can give her. Since we are her parents we can't just let her go, it would be too hard for us, but we are all in Voldemorts inner circle and if he found out about Jersey and Draco's 'abilities' he would use them against us. I'm sorry, but we decided earlier today that Remus Lupin, Severus' cousin, would be Jersey's godfather, if anything were to happen to us, she'd be watched over by someone we could trust, someone that would leave the wizarding world, instead of putting her in jeopardy. Please understand that because of your position with the Dark Lord, you are not to see, speak, or approach Jersey without one of us knowing. She can't know that you are her godfather, her real one, if you tell her Black I swear to you, you will know pain." Lucius said before walking out of the room._

_"I'm sorry, Lucius didn't explain that quite well. See if Jersey even so much as utters your name we will torture you, and then we will kill you." Severus left the room, leaving Regulus with his thoughts._

End Flashback

"Molly Weasley told me, and no they don't know, but it doesn't matter, I've decided to join Voldemort along with Draco and Harry Potter."

"You What? No absolutely not Jersey, I forbid it, as your godfather and friend of your parents I absolutely forbid it." Regulus said, gesturing wildly with his arms, Lucius and Severus were definitely going to kill him, he knew it.

"Too late and too bad, I helped the light side and got hurt terribly, my mental and physical health were at jeopardy, and as of next month I will no longer be a Malfoy. Harry and I will be married, and before then I'm positive I will meet my true family, Voldemort does know where they exist at least." Jersey explained.

"You were hurt? How badly, who did it? Why wasn't I informed!" Regulus asked, getting very angry, very quickly.

"Yes I was hurt, I regressed in age, I had heart problems, I couldn't breath, it was bad. Blaise did it, and all Lucius had to say was I should have known. You weren't told because of the fact that you 'weren't' my godfather remember? The light side doesn't look out for their own. I refuse to go back there!" Jersey said, looking Regulus straight in the eye.

"You won't I promise. I'll keep you safe Jersey, the Dark Lord will keep you safe also, have no doubt about that." Regulus said, taking Jersey's hands in both of his.

"Don't worry about me anyway, Voldemort is Harry's godfather…Go figure right? I hope that we can get to know each other though, and that you'll protect me more so then Zabini did. Now, if you'll excuse me Voldemort is getting all high and mighty about sending Draco and Harry back to Hogwarts now, and I'm afraid that I have to go with them and cut this meeting short. I've been out of school all this time, I have a lot of catching up to do," at that Jersey started to giggle knowing that she didn't need to study at all anymore since she already knew everything. "I'm sure you'll find some way to contact me. See you later Regulus." With that Jersey walked back towards Voldemort's study.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/n: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I"ve been working constantly and have lost my muse :(. Ok I have many many many reviews about what I posted last chapter, and I would like to clear the air with all of this now, and this will be the last chapter I talk about it in, if you have anything to say that is not related to the story please emailme, you will find them on my profile page I assure you, and there is no need to email it to all three and I check EVERY email account more than once daily. I am not saying that bad reviews have made me suicidal, there are a whole lot of other things that do, but flames are just the icing on my already really bad days, it's like kicking a person while there down, but if that's how you get your kicks then please by all means email and write to me on August 6th about how crappy a person I am, how I"m immature and pathetic, that I write bad stories, that you wish I would go to hell, etc. etc. Cause I assure you, I will be down all day then and you can get your kicks and giggles all at once okay? However by all means please shove your sympathy's up your arses, cause I don't need them, nor do I want them. I'm also very happy that you all think my writing sucks, cause I've been saying that for years, but people still put what I write in national magazines and local newspapers (Daytona Beach Florida News Journal, Parade Magaizne, Pine Ridge High School's"The Scratch Post"Deltona, Florida, The Orlando Sentinal). I also know that Constructive critisim can help, but I'm just to lazy to listen to those people and again, I just don't give a fuck what they say. You, I believe someone put it, canon Nazi's know exactly where you all can go and what you can do with your reviews anyway. I also don't want people to spare my feelings, trust me, I don't have any for you to spare! Now that I'm pretty sure I have sumed up what I needed to I'll get going with your reviews.

Silent-voices: From Orlin and I,Go fuck yourself! Thanks! Oh and by the way I do know what fanfiction is, it's amazing that you do also. Fanfiction is where you take someone else's characters, places, and settings, and creat your OWN story using them, THEY DO NOT HAVE TO BE CARBON COPIES OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, cause if so we wouldn't have Harry Potter slash in the first place because we'd all be sued for the extreme out of characterness that is created when one write slash, go figure. So please, when you decide that you want to step-up the level ofmaturity that you believe you live on, and deflate that huge head of yours, which by the way I'm surprised fits through any door or window of your house, and hasn't drowned you yet, THEN please consider reading my story, until then SOD OFF!

Sahaya: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for trying to help me, but I'm doing great on my own. As I said, August 6th will be a day from hell for me, so I won't be posting anything on that day, cause that would be idiotic of me, but thanks for trying to explain to me stuff I already know. When I was told I was borderline suicidal, I had already know from four attempts of trying off myself, so the doctor was only telling me what I already knew. However, I'm not trying to be mean, and I really do thank you for trying to help, it's just that others have made me a bit pissed off, so if any part of this sounded mean again I do appolgize for it. Though I hope you continue reading the story, if you would like.

Dreamweaver: 1) I can't believe you actually put 1, and I actually do know what a flame is, go figure. Wishfulfillment? I had a wish in the last review? Um, not that I remember anyway, I believe I wished for a couple hundred dollars to buy a new car cause mine sucked, but other than that I have no idea what you are talking about. About changing names and such, I can't, for some odd reason I freeze up and can't write things that ARE mine, especially if the story isn't finished and I had to create all new story crap for it, it wouldn't work, I've tried with a few other stories.

Kittyliekwhoa: Wow not an original thought in your head is there?

Wickedbella: I know you started the rant on this fic, but we've seemed to settle our differences through those emails so, I'm not going to be mean and tell you to sod off or anything, cause we talked everything out, but Orlin is a friend so stop picking on her, or you might find the next chapter in all American slang and ebonics, oh how much fun that would be, that's kill your inner beta. Be like Yo hommie whad up? Snape's poppin Lucius mad hard in bed man! How'd you like that? OH oh oh, or I could write net speak all the time, just to drive you crazy, cause why are you on the interNET if you don't like net speak? Be like lol whad n/m/h/j/c!

Heather: Thanks bunches, here's a cookie for not giving me "Constructive critisim". Then again, you were one of the first to read the story so have a cupcake also.

Orlin: Ok ok calm down, Harry will stay away from Dumbledore okay? Happy now? No more sugar we talked about this the other day, no more! Thanks, and about the chapter I was talking about in the other story, I can't find it anywhere or I would have used it. Thanks for sticking up for me, here's a sugar-free ice cream since everything else has sugar in it.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story also, here's a cupcake and cookie for you also. :).


	25. Jersey's Plan Pt 1

A/N: I am sorry about the double updates in two days, but I got a review that said that we weren't allowed to have polls in our fics, so after they kindly emailed me the guidlines, where it said nothing about not being able to bash on their policies (and that was a pretty stupid one), I had to dismantel the poll, however you all know what it is, if not email me and I'll send you the questions, and please etov.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 25: Jersey's Plan pt. 1

"Thank you for hearing us out Tom, I already have a plan in motion for that old fool, and I'm positive that we will meet sometime in the near future." Jersey took Harry and Draco's hands while Draco picked up the portkey. Once they were back at Hogwarts, Jersey pulled Harry and Draco into the Room of Requirements. "Look you two, I saw father before I was able to get to Regulus. He knows what we did, however he doesn't know what we're going to do. I didn't think it was safe to tell him while I was there. We're on our own now, and we better pray that this plan I have works so listen up." Jersey started explaining her plan well into the night. The next day the three of them put Jersey's plan into action, though Draco and Harry were a little weary of the plan, they trusted Jersey and knew they had no other option.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry and I would like to get married in a secret ceremony as soon as possible, it's just I have to change my last name, I need to get rid of the Malfoy part to break that promise to Voldemort." Jersey said, walking up to the teachers table the next morning.

"I'll see what I can do and owl you when I have everything ready. Miss Snape, I do believe we need to have a talk before I help you do anything else though."

"Headmaster please, just trust me. By the way, you have an owl behind you." Jersey said, pointing to the actual owl behind Dumbledore with a letter on it's leg.

"Thank you Jersey, and for now I will trust you." Dumbledore took the letter off of the owl's leg, and started reading the letter while Jersey went back to the Slytherin table.

"So did we figure out how those marks work?" Jersey whispered into Draco's ear.

"Yeah, but we need to make a distraction, it has to be big enough that it distracts everyone, I know what I need to do, but I just hope it works."

"You do know, we will be considered murderers after this right? There's no going back." Jersey said, looking into her brothers eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure that people will over see that fact. Where are you going?" Draco asked, watching Jersey get up again.

"I'm going to make a distraction, I can only promise you about 10 minutes at the most, is that enough time?"

"Yeah, but please be careful."

"I will now go." Jersey whispered, walking over to the Gryffindor table. Jersey walked right up to Harry and straddled his lap. "Please play along, Draco needs help." Jersey whispered in Harry's ear, then started lightly nibbling it. Jersey jumped onto the Gryffindor table, and waved her wand. Almost at once the muggle song 'Don't cha' started playing, Jersey took a deep breath, she had always hated performing in public and what she was about to do went against many of her morals.

"I know you like me, I know you do," Jersey starting singing, walking up to Marcus Flint, who Jersey knew had a crush on her, but also had a girlfriend. "That's why whenever I come around she's all over you," Which at the time was true also, because Marcus' girlfriend got up at sat right on Marcus' lap, even though her boyfriend, as were all the other boys, were staring at Jersey. The staff was completely shocked, but so far they could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at Jersey. "I know you want it, it's easy to see, And in the back of your mind I know you should be ahhh me." Jersey ran her hand down her body, giving everyone more than enough of a mental picture of what the sexual sound was suppose to mean. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't cha." At this Jersey went back over to the Gryffindor table and started taking off her top in front of Harry. "Fight the feeling, leave it alone, cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave a happy home." Jersey got right back onto Harry's lap, and started making out with him, in her skirt and bra, running her hands down Harry's chest.

Snape was so shocked he didn't see nor feel Draco's wand upon his arm, or the spell that hit it either. Draco made sure that he numbed most of the arm so when he removed the Dark Mark it wouldn't hurt and Severus would never know. Before he did that though, he sent a killing curse through it, killing everyone but Snape and Lucius. Once Draco snuck back out of the room, by using the doors on the side of the teacher's table, he nodded towards Jersey.

"I'm so sorry Professors, headmaster, I- I don't know what came over me. Where's my t-shirt?" Jersey asked, making it look like she came out of a trance. Harry, pulled his cloak around her, waiting for someone from the Ravenclaw table to throw Jersey's shirt back to her. Once one of the prefects did, Jersey put it on, and quickly the two exited the Great Hall.

"That better have been worth it Draco! I have never been so embarrassed." Jersey hissed, pulling her arms around her tighter.

"Well it wasn't my idea that you strip for the whole of the school, but yes it worked, we just better hope that they start dieing one by one and not all at the same time, but what are we going to do when Severus or Lucius find that they no longer have a Dark Mark? Ok now that we're done phase one what's phase two?" Draco asked turning towards Jersey.

"Well, um, I haven't thought of it yet, I still have 48 hours…I hope." Jersey said, walking quickly to her first class, Arithmacy, a class in which Draco and Harry didn't have. Luckily she was already at the top of that class, so she could use this period to think of the next part of her plan, or at least that's what she had hoped, half way through class an owl flew through the window and landed in front of the teacher.

"Jersey Snape, your presence is required in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, immediately. It doesn't say why, so don't ask, just go." The professor said, turning back to the problem on the board." Jersey got up and walked towards the bathroom, once inside she came face to face with Regulus.

"What did you do?" Regulus hissed.

"What I needed to do, I'm not stupid Regulus and neither are you, once the Death Eaters are out of the way, we'll be able to win, and I'm sorry, but you are part of the problem not the solution. Tom has been taken care of, that I assure you, the next time we see him he will be too weak to do anything, Harry will have a better chance at winning this war with Voldemort already weak, then he does with him being at full strength, I had to win your confidence some how. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a class to get back to and a show to watch." Jersey took one last look at the dieing Regulus before leaving the room.

Jersey and Harry made sure they went were one of the first people at lunch that day, pulling Draco along with them. Sitting at the Slytherin table, Jersey looked down to see if Tracy had entered yet, she couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction. The diary Jersey had read over the summer was mostly about Tracy Davis, and Draco's little fetish with the boy, the part she had him read about Blaise was a very old passage, an earlier part of a plan gone awry. Then all at once it happened, Tracy pushed open the doors to the Great Hall like he owned the place. He was dressed in tight dragon skin pants, a dark blue t-shirt which brought out his eyes, with the first button open, and his hair was styled to make it look like he just had the best shag of his life. All courtesy of Harry's brilliant mind, and well a little legemins on Jersey's side didn't hurt either. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Tracy, but he didn't break his gaze with Draco. Jersey looked over at Draco and noticed the want in his eyes, and the fact that he seemed to stop breathing. Tracy walked over and sat in front of Harry.

"So Harry, you see I have this huge problem, I like this guy but he never ever notices me, do you know someone who can help me?" Tracy asked, sticking out his bottom lip, which Draco found extremely sexy.

"Nope, sorry I just can't seem to think of anyone at the moment, everyone I know is straight, well except Draco, but well you know how he is." Harry said playing along.

"Yeah I know, he's so, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Egotistical? Stuck up? All about himself? I could keep going if you wanted me to." Jersey threw in, mentally smirking at herself.

"I guess you could say that, what I was looking for was, taken. He always seems to have these dead sexy boyfriends, and he wouldn't even think about me. Anyways I've got to go, I have places to be and people to see. Oh and Draco, nice pants." Tracy said, looking down at Draco's lap. Draco didn't even notice until Tracy had left the Great Hall. It seemed that Draco's nice pants were the least of his worries. Once Tracy left the great hall an owl flew over towards Draco.

"Drake, Drake, Draco!"

"What?" Draco asked turning towards Pansy.

"The owl, the one right in front of you." Pansy said slowly like Draco was a child.

"I know about the owl in front of me, I was hoping it would….go away." Draco said, taking off the letter.

_Dear Mr. oblivious,_

_Why can't you ever see what's right under your nose?_

_Your not so secret admirer._

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco yelled, turning towards Jersey and Harry.

"What's what suppose to mean babe?" Jersey asked, turning towards him.

"Why can't you ever see what's right under your nose, what's that suppose to mean?" Draco said a bit calmer.

"It means look down you idiot." Jersey said, trying not to laugh. Draco looked down and noticed a key on his plate.

"I'm suppose to automatically know what this goes to, Hogwarts is…Oh, oh you're both evil. I'm so getting you back for this once, oh how I'm going you back." Draco said, picking up the key and getting a flash of images off of it.

"I did tell you I would get you back for throwing me in the pool, I had to do something to get you two together, now go." Jersey said, turning back towards Harry. Draco got up from the table and ran towards a room at the end of the seventh floor he never knew existed.

"What is this place?" Draco asked, entering the room, it was filled with candles.

"From what I've come to understand it's Godric Gryffindor's personal chambers, but Harry's lent it to us. Merlin, it took you long enough, I thought you'd get the hint with the conversation Harry and I were having, but luckily your sister knew you'd be overwhelmed by these clothes, by the way, why do you own this stuff? It's very uncomfortable."

"You're wearing my clothing? I should have noticed that, but I can help you there." Draco turned around to come face to face with Tracy. Draco's breath caught again. 'Oh Merlin how could I have _not_ noticed him before now.' Draco thought before leaning forward and kissing Tracy passionately. Tracy's hands ran down Draco's chest to the edge of his shirt and started to tug it off, Draco's hands were busy undoing Tracy's belt and pants.

"Merlin Draco, it took you long enough to get the hint though." Tracy commented before pulling Draco's shirt off over his head.

"Actually I believe that's the other way around, Tracy I've liked you since third year, so really it took you long enough to get the hint." After Draco successfully got Tracy's pants off, he pulled Tracy's shirt over his head before attacking his own pants. Once both boys were completely naked they went back to snogging, Draco leading the way towards the bed. "Are you positive about this? I can wait, I don't want to do anything your not ready for."

"Trust me, I've waited for this moment long enough." Tracy said, recapturing Draco's lips. Draco then started to make his way down Tracy's body, pinching and sucking Tracy's left nipple before moving to his right one. "Oh… Merlin." Tracy got out breathlessly. Draco made his way further, dipping his tongue in and out of Tracy's belly button, Tracy was in heaven. Once Draco got down towards Tracy's erection, he looked up into Tracy's eyes before covering it with his mouth. Draco's tongue flicked across the tip, his hand pumping up and down the shaft, not once did he break eye contact with the withering Tracy. He only stopped momentarily to lube up his own erection, fingers, and Tracy's hole. He went back to Tracy's cock erection, adding a finger into him this time. "Oh Merlin…Draco…about to." Was the only warning Draco, he added another finger before Tracy's seed was spilt into his mouth. Draco started to move his fingers in and out of Tracy bringing back his erection, after adding the third finger, he knew that Tracy was ready. Lining up his own erection with Tracy's hole, he slowly entered Tracy, careful not to hurt the boy underneath him. Once Tracy started moving around Draco started thrusting into him. He leaned down and started sucking on Tracy's neck, making sure to kiss Tracy also.

"Please Dray faster." Tracy panted out, Draco started to move faster before long both boys were pushed over the edge. Draco collapsed on top of Tracy for a minute before pulling himself out from inside him and laying on Tracy's side.

"That was great Dray really…Great." Tracy said, curling into Draco's side.

"Thank you, not for the compliment, but for everything." Draco's eyes started to close.

"You're welcome…babe." Tracy kissed Draco closing his eyes, but before he fell asleep Tracy had one last thought. 'Just wait until he finds out the truth, he's going to flip, hopefully Jersey knows what she's doing.' With that Tracy fell to sleep.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Before Harry and Jersey left the Great Hall at lunch, an owl swooped down and stopped before them. "Whose it for?" Harry asked, making sure he had all his books for the rest of the day.

"Us, it looks like it's from Dumbledore. Harry, do you know what this means?" Jersey asked, getting excited.

"Open it, see what it says, when are we getting married?" Harry asked, stopping his search in his backpack to turn towards Jersey. Jersey ripped the letter open and started to read.

Dear soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

I am honored to tell you that your ceremony will be preformed at 2 O'clock today, in my office. I had your parents buy you wedding rings, so don't fret about not having them. Your teachers at that time have also been informed of your absence from their class. Jersey, please see me right after lunch for that talk we were suppose to have earlier today.

Best of wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Right after lunch Jersey made her way towards Dumbledore's office. "Hello Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" Jersey asked, entering the room.

"Yes, what's this I heard from Lucius? That Draco, Harry, and yourself went to Riddle manor and joined the Death eaters? Why Jersey?"

"Yes Headmaster we went to Riddle manor, but as you can see I along with Draco and Harry do not have the Dark Mark, therefore we did not join Voldemort's rank. However, why we were there will reveal itself in time." Jersey said, rolling up the sleeve of her left arm.

"Okay now about that little performance of yours in the Great Hall, you might have convinced many with the exception of your father and me that you were under an embarrassing curse, but we know better so your punishment will take place with Severus tomorrow night at 8 since tonight will be your honeymoon. Which reminds me, the house elves have set up a new room for you and Mister Potter in the east tower for the rest of your school year on the request of your School Governor Lucius Malfoy. So your husband and yourself have some privacy, your room is located behind a picture of Godric Gryffindor and his wife Anthem, you'll have to set your own password. Now, you can stay in here for another 30 minutes or you could go visit your fathers in the dungeon since they decided to be present during your wedding." Jersey decided to visit her parents and after a long fight over her joining Voldemort Jersey had had enough.

"If you haven't noticed, I never turned you in for being spies, while the rest are slowly dieing you're still living. Oh and check your damn arms. Now, if you don't mind I am going to go get married." Jersey yelled leaving the room, Lucius ran after her.

"What's the meaning of this Jersey? You just lost the Order two of their most valuable spies." Lucius yelled.

"No I didn't. I gave two people their lives back. I gave them a chance to clean up their families names, and to live like the rest of the wizarding world, safe and out of Azkaban. Did it ever occur to you that your daughter might have a plan? One that only she and one other are in on? Oh, of course not, no Malfoy woman has ever been able to scheme like a Malfoy man, but you forgot one thing. I'm also a Snape, and the girls in that family rival the Malfoy men in deceiving people. Now, as I said, I have to go, you've made me late for my own wedding." With that Jersey ran up the stairs.

Chapter 25: Jersey's Plan pt. 1

"Thank you for hearing us out Tom, I already have a plan in motion for that old fool, and I'm positive that we will meet sometime in the near future." Jersey took Harry and Draco's hands while Draco picked up the portkey. Once they were back at Hogwarts, Jersey pulled Harry and Draco into the Room of Requirements. "Look you two, I saw father before I was able to get to Regulus. He knows what we did, however he doesn't know what we're going to do. I didn't think it was safe to tell him while I was there. We're on our own now, and we better pray that this plan I have works so listen up." Jersey started explaining her plan well into the night. The next day the three of them put Jersey's plan into action, though Draco and Harry were a little weary of the plan, they trusted Jersey and knew they had no other option.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry and I would like to get married in a secret ceremony as soon as possible, it's just I have to change my last name, I need to get rid of the Malfoy part to break that promise to Voldemort." Jersey said, walking up to the teachers table the next morning.

"I'll see what I can do and owl you when I have everything ready. Miss Snape, I do believe we need to have a talk before I help you do anything else though."

"Headmaster please, just trust me. By the way, you have an owl behind you." Jersey said, pointing to the actual owl behind Dumbledore with a letter on it's leg.

"Thank you Jersey, and for now I will trust you." Dumbledore took the letter off of the owl's leg, and started reading the letter while Jersey went back to the Slytherin table.

"So did we figure out how those marks work?" Jersey whispered into Draco's ear.

"Yeah, but we need to make a distraction, it has to be big enough that it distracts everyone, I know what I need to do, but I just hope it works."

"You do know, we will be considered murderers after this right? There's no going back." Jersey said, looking into her brothers eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure that people will over see that fact. Where are you going?" Draco asked, watching Jersey get up again.

"I'm going to make a distraction, I can only promise you about 10 minutes at the most, is that enough time?"

"Yeah, but please be careful."

"I will now go." Jersey whispered, walking over to the Gryffindor table. Jersey walked right up to Harry and straddled his lap. "Please play along, Draco needs help." Jersey whispered in Harry's ear, then started lightly nibbling it. Jersey jumped onto the Gryffindor table, and waved her wand. Almost at once the muggle song 'Don't cha' started playing, Jersey took a deep breath, she had always hated performing in public and what she was about to do went against many of her morals.

"I know you like me, I know you do," Jersey starting singing, walking up to Marcus Flint, who Jersey knew had a crush on her, but also had a girlfriend. "That's why whenever I come around she's all over you," Which at the time was true also, because Marcus' girlfriend got up at sat right on Marcus' lap, even though her boyfriend, as were all the other boys, were staring at Jersey. The staff was completely shocked, but so far they could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at Jersey. "I know you want it, it's easy to see, And in the back of your mind I know you should be ahhh me." Jersey ran her hand down her body, giving everyone more than enough of a mental picture of what the sexual sound was suppose to mean. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't cha." At this Jersey went back over to the Gryffindor table and started taking off her top in front of Harry. "Fight the feeling, leave it alone, cause if it ain't love it just ain't enough to leave a happy home." Jersey got right back onto Harry's lap, and started making out with him, in her skirt and bra, running her hands down Harry's chest.

Snape was so shocked he didn't see nor feel Draco's wand upon his arm, or the spell that hit it either. Draco made sure that he numbed most of the arm so when he removed the Dark Mark it wouldn't hurt and Severus would never know. Before he did that though, he sent a killing curse through it, killing everyone but Snape and Lucius. Once Draco snuck back out of the room, by using the doors on the side of the teacher's table, he nodded towards Jersey.

"I'm so sorry Professors, headmaster, I- I don't know what came over me. Where's my t-shirt?" Jersey asked, making it look like she came out of a trance. Harry, pulled his cloak around her, waiting for someone from the Ravenclaw table to throw Jersey's shirt back to her. Once one of the prefects did, Jersey put it on, and quickly the two exited the Great Hall.

"That better have been worth it Draco! I have never been so embarrassed." Jersey hissed, pulling her arms around her tighter.

"Well it wasn't my idea that you strip for the whole of the school, but yes it worked, we just better hope that they start dieing one by one and not all at the same time, but what are we going to do when Severus or Lucius find that they no longer have a Dark Mark? Ok now that we're done phase one what's phase two?" Draco asked turning towards Jersey.

"Well, um, I haven't thought of it yet, I still have 48 hours…I hope." Jersey said, walking quickly to her first class, Arithmacy, a class in which Draco and Harry didn't have. Luckily she was already at the top of that class, so she could use this period to think of the next part of her plan, or at least that's what she had hoped, half way through class an owl flew through the window and landed in front of the teacher.

"Jersey Snape, your presence is required in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, immediately. It doesn't say why, so don't ask, just go." The professor said, turning back to the problem on the board." Jersey got up and walked towards the bathroom, once inside she came face to face with Regulus.

"What did you do?" Regulus hissed.

"What I needed to do, I'm not stupid Regulus and neither are you, once the Death Eaters are out of the way, we'll be able to win, and I'm sorry, but you are part of the problem not the solution. Tom has been taken care of, that I assure you, the next time we see him he will be too weak to do anything, Harry will have a better chance at winning this war with Voldemort already weak, then he does with him being at full strength, I had to win your confidence some how. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a class to get back to and a show to watch." Jersey took one last look at the dieing Regulus before leaving the room.

Jersey and Harry made sure they went were one of the first people at lunch that day, pulling Draco along with them. Sitting at the Slytherin table, Jersey looked down to see if Tracy had entered yet, she couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction. The diary Jersey had read over the summer was mostly about Tracy Davis, and Draco's little fetish with the boy, the part she had him read about Blaise was a very old passage, an earlier part of a plan gone awry. Then all at once it happened, Tracy pushed open the doors to the Great Hall like he owned the place. He was dressed in tight dragon skin pants, a dark blue t-shirt which brought out his eyes, with the first button open, and his hair was styled to make it look like he just had the best shag of his life. All courtesy of Harry's brilliant mind, and well a little legemins on Jersey's side didn't hurt either. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Tracy, but he didn't break his gaze with Draco. Jersey looked over at Draco and noticed the want in his eyes, and the fact that he seemed to stop breathing. Tracy walked over and sat in front of Harry.

"So Harry, you see I have this huge problem, I like this guy but he never ever notices me, do you know someone who can help me?" Tracy asked, sticking out his bottom lip, which Draco found extremely sexy.

"Nope, sorry I just can't seem to think of anyone at the moment, everyone I know is straight, well except Draco, but well you know how he is." Harry said playing along.

"Yeah I know, he's so, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Egotistical? Stuck up? All about himself? I could keep going if you wanted me to." Jersey threw in, mentally smirking at herself.

"I guess you could say that, what I was looking for was, taken. He always seems to have these dead sexy boyfriends, and he wouldn't even think about me. Anyways I've got to go, I have places to be and people to see. Oh and Draco, nice pants." Tracy said, looking down at Draco's lap. Draco didn't even notice until Tracy had left the Great Hall. It seemed that Draco's nice pants were the least of his worries. Once Tracy left the great hall an owl flew over towards Draco.

"Drake, Drake, Draco!"

"What?" Draco asked turning towards Pansy.

"The owl, the one right in front of you." Pansy said slowly like Draco was a child.

"I know about the owl in front of me, I was hoping it would….go away." Draco said, taking off the letter.

_Dear Mr. oblivious,_

_Why can't you ever see what's right under your nose?_

_Your not so secret admirer._

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco yelled, turning towards Jersey and Harry.

"What's what suppose to mean babe?" Jersey asked, turning towards him.

"Why can't you ever see what's right under your nose, what's that suppose to mean?" Draco said a bit calmer.

"It means look down you idiot." Jersey said, trying not to laugh. Draco looked down and noticed a key on his plate.

"I'm suppose to automatically know what this goes to, Hogwarts is…Oh, oh you're both evil. I'm so getting you back for this once, oh how I'm going you back." Draco said, picking up the key and getting a flash of images off of it.

"I did tell you I would get you back for throwing me in the pool, I had to do something to get you two together, now go." Jersey said, turning back towards Harry. Draco got up from the table and ran towards a room at the end of the seventh floor he never knew existed.

"What is this place?" Draco asked, entering the room, it was filled with candles.

"From what I've come to understand it's Godric Gryffindor's personal chambers, but Harry's lent it to us. Merlin, it took you long enough, I thought you'd get the hint with the conversation Harry and I were having, but luckily your sister knew you'd be overwhelmed by these clothes, by the way, why do you own this stuff? It's very uncomfortable."

"You're wearing my clothing? I should have noticed that, but I can help you there." Draco turned around to come face to face with Tracy. Draco's breath caught again. 'Oh Merlin how could I have _not_ noticed him before now.' Draco thought before leaning forward and kissing Tracy passionately. Tracy's hands ran down Draco's chest to the edge of his shirt and started to tug it off, Draco's hands were busy undoing Tracy's belt and pants.

"Merlin Draco, it took you long enough to get the hint though." Tracy commented before pulling Draco's shirt off over his head.

"Actually I believe that's the other way around, Tracy I've liked you since third year, so really it took you long enough to get the hint." After Draco successfully got Tracy's pants off, he pulled Tracy's shirt over his head before attacking his own pants. Once both boys were completely naked they went back to snogging, Draco leading the way towards the bed. "Are you positive about this? I can wait, I don't want to do anything your not ready for."

"Trust me, I've waited for this moment long enough." Tracy said, recapturing Draco's lips. Draco then started to make his way down Tracy's body, pinching and sucking Tracy's left nipple before moving to his right one. "Oh… Merlin." Tracy got out breathlessly. Draco made his way further, dipping his tongue in and out of Tracy's belly button, Tracy was in heaven. Once Draco got down towards Tracy's erection, he looked up into Tracy's eyes before covering it with his mouth. Draco's tongue flicked across the tip, his hand pumping up and down the shaft, not once did he break eye contact with the withering Tracy. He only stopped momentarily to lube up his own erection, fingers, and Tracy's hole. He went back to Tracy's cock erection, adding a finger into him this time. "Oh Merlin…Draco…about to." Was the only warning Draco, he added another finger before Tracy's seed was spilt into his mouth. Draco started to move his fingers in and out of Tracy bringing back his erection, after adding the third finger, he knew that Tracy was ready. Lining up his own erection with Tracy's hole, he slowly entered Tracy, careful not to hurt the boy underneath him. Once Tracy started moving around Draco started thrusting into him. He leaned down and started sucking on Tracy's neck, making sure to kiss Tracy also.

"Please Dray faster." Tracy panted out, Draco started to move faster before long both boys were pushed over the edge. Draco collapsed on top of Tracy for a minute before pulling himself out from inside him and laying on Tracy's side.

"That was great Dray really…Great." Tracy said, curling into Draco's side.

"Thank you, not for the compliment, but for everything." Draco's eyes started to close.

"You're welcome…babe." Tracy kissed Draco closing his eyes, but before he fell asleep Tracy had one last thought. 'Just wait until he finds out the truth, he's going to flip, hopefully Jersey knows what she's doing.' With that Tracy fell to sleep.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Before Harry and Jersey left the Great Hall at lunch, an owl swooped down and stopped before them. "Whose it for?" Harry asked, making sure he had all his books for the rest of the day.

"Us, it looks like it's from Dumbledore. Harry, do you know what this means?" Jersey asked, getting excited.

"Open it, see what it says, when are we getting married?" Harry asked, stopping his search in his backpack to turn towards Jersey. Jersey ripped the letter open and started to read.

Dear soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

I am honored to tell you that your ceremony will be preformed at 2 O'clock today, in my office. I had your parents buy you wedding rings, so don't fret about not having them. Your teachers at that time have also been informed of your absence from their class. Jersey, please see me right after lunch for that talk we were suppose to have earlier today.

Best of wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Right after lunch Jersey made her way towards Dumbledore's office. "Hello Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" Jersey asked, entering the room.

"Yes, what's this I heard from Lucius? That Draco, Harry, and yourself went to Riddle manor and joined the Death eaters? Why Jersey?"

"Yes Headmaster we went to Riddle manor, but as you can see I along with Draco and Harry do not have the Dark Mark, therefore we did not join Voldemort's rank. However, why we were there will reveal itself in time." Jersey said, rolling up the sleeve of her left arm.

"Okay now about that little performance of yours in the Great Hall, you might have convinced many with the exception of your father and me that you were under an embarrassing curse, but we know better so your punishment will take place with Severus tomorrow night at 8 since tonight will be your honeymoon. Which reminds me, the house elves have set up a new room for you and Mister Potter in the east tower for the rest of your school year on the request of your School Governor Lucius Malfoy. So your husband and yourself have some privacy, your room is located behind a picture of Godric Gryffindor and his wife Anthem, you'll have to set your own password. Now, you can stay in here for another 30 minutes or you could go visit your fathers in the dungeon since they decided to be present during your wedding." Jersey decided to visit her parents and after a long fight over her joining Voldemort Jersey had had enough.

"If you haven't noticed, I never turned you in for being spies, while the rest are slowly dieing you're still living. Oh and check your damn arms. Now, if you don't mind I am going to go get married." Jersey yelled leaving the room, Lucius ran after her.

"What's the meaning of this Jersey? You just lost the Order two of their most valuable spies." Lucius yelled.

"No I didn't. I gave two people their lives back. I gave them a chance to clean up their families names, and to live like the rest of the wizarding world, safe and out of Azkaban. Did it ever occur to you that your daughter might have a plan? One that only she and one other are in on? Oh, of course not, no Malfoy woman has ever been able to scheme like a Malfoy man, but you forgot one thing. I'm also a Snape, and the girls in that family rival the Malfoy men in deceiving people. Now, as I said, I have to go, you've made me late for my own wedding." With that Jersey ran up the stairs.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok A few things first...I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I read HBP and was upset :(, so I took some time off especaily since two of the main characters in the book are main characters in my fanfic, if you've read the book you know who I'm talking about, and I needed time to deal with new revelations. Now that that's out of the way, I do not know when the next chapter will be posted since I'm taking a very short break 1) to write more so you get regular updates while I start college 2) Cause I have a job, and 3) my mom's friend died two days ago of cancer and I need to be there for her and her best friend who is the sister to the friend who died. I've known him for 18 years, and he was way to young to die, cancer or not. Anyways on with the reviews.

Arya Zabini/Jaycee: KC told me that you reviewed under two different names, so let me get the other one up also so I can answer both at the same time. By the way, you doknow youdon't have to wait for me to post thenext chapter on here right? KC and Sammie never do,Itype and print them out before I post them,or I have them partially wrote when they read thelast chapter they leftoff on, so if you get a chance you can always stop by thehouse and take a peek at what I have, I mean I even have thenext chapter partially written.It does keep getting stranger but there are two more BIG HUGE twists in the story... Do you think you can handle them? However I am glad that you enjoyed it, and that you're still reading and reviewing it, I'll have to thank KC for getting you hooked on the story. I'll say hi to Sami (for those of you that do notknow Sammie is my sister, and KC is a friend that the three of us have in common)for you. Strange and messed up, is that a good thing? Give cookie for first review and since your a new reader!

Heather: I'm glad that you enjoyed the cupcake. Yes good chapter does sound familiar :). Ok Orlin is a girl, and nope don't be jealous because I'm going to post it at the end since Orlin saved it, it's nothing big it's just story line that I got rid of because it was confusing as hell, it was like the Jersey being a Malfoy, then all of a sudden you find out she's a Lupin thing except it was for Draco, Harry, and Jersey and they were all children of deatheaters, except Harry who ended up being Voldemort's son, and they were kidnapped and stuff happened, they all had different personailities and names and it was confusing. I'll post it at the end of the story though, and if you all enjoy it maybe I'll make a new story using them.

Orlin: No I didn't know you loved Regulus, and I'm sorry about what I did to him now. They want to know why you are every mad at them? You do know you are now mad at Lucius, Severus, and Sirius right? Accepts the cookies and shebert, and joins in on the hyperness! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. By the By Sirius said he's not talking to you :). I'm glad you loved this one, and see I updated soon :).

**FROM ORLIN TO** **EVERYONE:** (Orlin had sent this in due to some comments made about her in reviews to my story, if anyone is going to bash someone in reviews I will send it to the person you are bashing and give them a chance to defend themselves, since I find it cowardly to bash someone behind their backs, not everyone goes through the reviews and reads what others wrote, I know I don't to stories that I read. So, as I said before this is from Orlin to everyone that talked bad about her behind her back.) **and to all who said something against me in their reviews U're very nasty! and my english is bad i kno it is but guess what i failed english! it isnt my fault so please refrain from commenting on it, or if u want to please do read my fics and then comment on it thank you...  
**

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed and liked this chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	26. Jersey and Harry's wedding

Chapter 26: Jersey and Harry's Wedding

Before entering the headmaster's office for the second time that day, Jersey stood outside the door catching her breath. 'Well this is one day I'll never forget, strip in front of the school, hook Draco and 'Tracy' up, relieve my parents of their Dark Marks, get into a fight with them, and marryHarry all in the same day. I should get an award for that!' Jersey finally caught her breath and entered the room. "We can start once Severus and Lucius show up." Albus said to the room, inside was Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius, and Tracy.

"I don't believe they are coming." Jersey said quietly.

"Why not? Did something happen?" Draco asked, turning towards his sister.

"We had a fight that's all. Lucius went and stormed into dad's office. Please Dumbledore, just begin the ceremony. I'm sure there are more than enough witnesses, please." Jersey really wanted her parents there but if they couldn't be civilized towards her, she figured she would have to do without them.

"We are gathered here today October 22, 2005 to join this man and this women in wholly matrimony. Is there anyone who has a good reason why these two should not be married?" Albus asked, everyone even Fawkes was absolutely quiet. Jersey and Harry smiled at each other.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take Jersey Adrienne Michelle Chastity Elizabeth Snape-Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes intensified.

"I do." Harry smiled. 'Finally my life is falling into place.' Harry thought.

"Do you Jersey Adrienne Michelle Chastity Elizabeth Snape-Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Draco handed them their rings, grinning from ear to ear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry you may kiss your very beautiful bride." Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering once Harry dipped Jersey and kissed her. They then made their way down to the Great Hall where Jersey and Harry decided to hold the reception, inviting the whole school, the students families, and Jersey and Harry's family friends.

"Quiet please, quiet please. It's a wonderful and joyous occasion that has brought us all together in celebration and merriment. Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, I congratulate you both on this day and thank you for showing everyone that even in the hardest and darkest of times, you can find something or someone great. I've had the honor of knowing both of you since you were born, and could not think of two people more right for each other. Here's to a great future and many children." Dumbledore said, raising his glass. "To Harry and Jersey." Everyone toasted them, and Draco stood up.

"This speech will be extremely weird for those who do not know Jersey and I very well, so please bare with me. Harry I've known you for six years and knew of you for longer than that. We never got along at first, but luckily scar head, Jersey got us past the past. It's going to be a little weird at first with the three of us graduating early, and you both married, but also wicked awesome. I mean we can both say we're each others brothers in law and scare the crap out of our friends who aren't here right now. Jersey as some of you don't know is my twin sister, I've known her my whole life, and at first glance we might not seem it but we're every-"

"Close to each other." Jersey cut in.

"Hey you, this is my speech so stop predicting it or you'll wreck it. As I was saying we are very close. At one time or another the Slytherins thought we were an item. I've seen the best and worst of you Jers, but I have never seen you as happy as you are with Harry and truthfully I'm glad you two got together because I couldn't see you with anyone else. Not to mention-"

"He's a great kisser I know."

"Jersey-oh-argh now I've lost my train of thought. Well, um, I wanted nieces and nephews, think you could make that happen Potter? Anyways, congratulations." Draco smiled, jumped off the Slytherin table, kissed Jersey, hugged Harry and downed his drink.

"One last speech before Jersey and Harry make theirs. Severus and I were taught two valuable lessons by our daughter today before her wedding, and that's everyone deserves a second chance, and you should do anything in your power to help family. So in welcoming Harry into our family, we decided to give you this, it holds the only known weapon in existence for killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not that that should be a problem for you." Lucius said, smiling. " Oh and to quote Albus and Draco, Sev and I want grandchildren, lots of them. We love you both, best of luck and congratulations." Lucius and Severus hugged and kissed Jersey and Harry.

"Well it's our turn, we want to thank everyone for their best wishes and congratulations. It means a lot to us that you could be here to celebrate this joyous occasion. I know that many people believe that people as young as Harry and I don't know what love really is, but if you've had the time to get to know us personally you'd see that we aren't like most people, though we so try to live like it. Harry and you've come to know him is The-Boy-Who-Lived, and no matter what he may think the night he got that scar changed who he would be forever. Draco and are high seers, so since before we were born we weren't normal. Both of us have been through more than most wizards this year, and still have to defeat You-Know-Who. At one point though, we did try being separated, and as you all know it didn't go well. I almost ended up in Azkaban and Harry almost left the wizarding world entirely. So trust us when we say we are truly in love with each other, and to settle one other topic, Harry and I haven't discussed children yet, but we want the war to be over with before we bring innocent lives into this war. Don't worry though we both want a big family. Again thank you for coming and enjoy the rest of the party." Jersey and Harry danced the night away, chatting to friends and family. Once everyone left Dobby showed Harry and Jersey to their new rooms.

"Master Harry and mistress Jersey, congratulations. Until you set your password it's open. Good nights sir and miss." Dobby then left with a pop.

"Well Mrs. Potter, let's check out our new room." Harry kissed her, scooped her up in his arms bridal style. "Open." Once the portrait swung open Harry carried his bride over the threshold.

"We can check out the room later, and the weapon can be examined later also. Right now, I want to do what I've waited so long for." Jersey guided Harry's face towards her own. Harry laid Jersey on the bed, helping her out of her wedding dress, while Jersey helped Harry out of this wizards dress robe. Harry started kissing Jersey once his shirt was pulled over his head, he kissed his way down Jersey's body, making a lazy pattern with his tongue. "Please…Merlin Harry…Please." Harry looked up at Jersey smiling, after stretching her, and finding lubrication, Harry positioned himself, kissed Jersey, and entered her. After a few more thrusts and an hour later Jersey and Harry were screaming each others names. They then fell into a deep sleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Wow I finally finished writing the story, and I can absolutely say that this story will be done in four chapters! Just four, but fear not, I have another story idea that's been swimming in my brain for 2-3 months now. The last two chapters though are short ones, and I think I might have left this one open for a sequel, I'm not quite postive, but just to let you know, I DO NOT plan to write a sequel for this story, it was hard enough to write on it's own because my muse just died on me up until last night. I will now be dedicating a lot of time to Twisted school year 2 though, and obviously trying to get the new story to come together...I am planning the new one out this time. Anyways on to your reviews.

Convoy Butterfly: I want to thank you again for saving my story, no I did not know that reader polls were not allowed in stories, and I remember now where I had gotten the idea in the first place for them, and it was in two other stories that I've read. Now that I think about it though, maybe over looks story polls I don't know they might, they might not. Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing and saving this story.

Heather: Yep, I told you it was confusing, but I will post those chapters at the end of this story. I'm glad you're glad that Harry, Draco, and Jersey aren't evil.

Arya Zabini : Ok ok calm down I get it you can handle twists, but I swear you were about to kill me at the mall. Ok then you can probably get it from kc or sammie :). Have fun though.


	27. Ending It All

Chapter 27: Ending It All

Harry woke up later that night, pulled out the Marauders map and cloak out,and lefta note for Jersey, before leaving the room. Halfway towards the door, he was stopped by Draco. "Harry, Harry, Harry you should know better by now. I'm not letting you leave on your own. Now, let me under that thing." Harry threw the cloak over Draco and opened the door.

"You know this high seer thing is a pain in the arse right? Look, I have the weapon your father gave me, and Voldemort is weak it's not like I won't win." Harry and Draco made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Doesn't mean you might not need help, plus when Jersey finds out you left the night of your honeymoon the Dark Lord will be the least of your problems. Riddle Manor." Draco said, entering the Floo network.

"Draco, Harry is there a problem at Hogwarts? Where's Jersey?" Voldemort asked, looking up from a map on the table.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, looking around and acting innocent.

"I think Dumbledore did something, they've been dieing left and right. So what's wrong?"

"You are." Harry grabbed the Scythe from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"_Avada Keva_-"

"_Progeto_!" Draco shouted. "And you didn't think you'd need help."

"I thought I'd be able to swing this thing." Harry retorted.

"_Cruci-" _

_"Progeto! " Draco said again. "Really Tom, like Jersey and I didn't do anything to you. Come on all ready Harry get it over with." Draco said exasperated._

KimeKimeKime

Jersey rolled over in bed expecting to find Harry, something had been bothering her since she fell asleep, but couldn't place her finger on it. Jersey's arm slid across and empty space, she shout out of bed before finding the note on Harry's pillow.

To my wonderful new wife Jersey,

I couldn't help but want to end the war. I've left for Riddle Manor, but if I don't return please promise me you'll continue living life to the fullest. Know that I love you with all of my heart and leaving you during our wedding night is the hardest things I have ever had to do. I love you.

Yours always,

Harry.

"You dolt! This wasn't part of the plan." Jersey whispered to herself, jumping out of bed, she quickly got dressed, ran towards the Great Hall, and the Three Broomsticks. On the way she stopped at Tracy's room. "Tracy, they left! Harry and Draco left. Come on, we can't keep this hidden anymore. You were suppose to watch Draco." Jersey whispered.

"He told me he was getting something to eat." Tracy said, following Jersey to the Three Broomsticks.

KimeKimeKime

"_Stupefy!_" Draco and Harry turned towards Voldemort to see him fall over.

"I told you." Draco said, looking at Harry. "The Dark Lord was the least of your prob-Tracy?" Draco asked shocked.

"I'm not Tracy, let's just get this over with. Jersey and I will explain everything to everyone once we get back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry Draco." 'Tracy' said, turning towards Voldemorts stunned body.

"You mister are in a lot of trouble when we get back, now decapitate Tom so Tracy and I can perform the spell." Jersey said, looking at Harry. Harry raised the Scythe high in the air, brought it down quickly, decapitating Tom.

"Souls residing deep inside."

"Ascend towards the light no place to hide."

"Round about the glowing mist."

"Crawl to the place where love runs deep."

"Mysteries unsolved and things to creep." A glowing white mist rose out of Voldemort, being trapped in a glass orb, and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Harry asked, knowing the white mist was Voldemorts soul.

"The locked door in the department of mysteries. Now, let's get back to school Tracy and I have a lot of explaining to do." Jersey, Tracy, Draco, and Harry left in awkward and strained silence.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/n: Hey everyone..Wow only three chapters left until this story comes to an end. Since this is updated before Twisted school year here are the results of the previous poll.

Children: I (0) II (2) III (5) 4(0) 5(2) 6+ (5)

Type B (6) G( 6) Tw (0) TR (0)

Bare D (8) H (5)

Ok due to the tie in children you guys can pick between the numbers 3 6,7,8,9 since that's as high as 6+ went. Have fun :).

On with the reviews:

Arya Zabini: I'm glad that you enjoyed it and that you weren't going to kill me at the mall...Well just yet that is. I'm glad you can't wait for the big huge twist that's coming, it's in the next chapter actually. Did you ever ask Sammie for some earlier chapters?

Heather: I'm glad you thought that was sweet and yes they are married lol.


	28. Jersey's Plan Pt2: Confessing It All

Chapter 28: Jersey's Plan Pt. 2: Confessing it all.

"Well, well well. Whose out of bed at-" Severus started, rounding the corner.

"Dad, Tracy and I have something's to confess to Draco, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, the Order, father, the Minister of Magic, and you. It's pretty big." Jersey admitted once her dad's mouth dropped.

"Okay, all of you go to the Great Hall, I'll go get Albus, come of the order and the Minister, and you will explain everything." Severus said, leaving to get Dumbledore. About an hour later everyone entered the Great Hall. Jersey and Tracy stood up on the teacher's table.

"I know you are wondering why Tracy and I have asked you here especially so early in the morning, and I thank you for coming here. Before we start there is one thing Tracy and I have to show you first." Jersey turned towards Tracy, re-reshaping his molecular structure.

"I'm not Tracy Davis, I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise said, facing everyone. "Drake this doesn't change how I feel about you. Can we talk later, please Draco." Blaise asked, fearing the worst. Draco nodded his head after Jersey gave him a look.

"But we saw you die." One of the order members said. "In Jersey's pensive."

"No, you didn't. A memory can b modified, for it's your view of what happened. In my mind I saw myself killing Blaise therefore, you only saw what I wanted you to see."

"The body we removed whose was that?" Cornelius asked.

"That was Rodolphus Lestrange with Polyjuice potion. Since the end of fifth year, Blaise and I came up with a plan. See we broke into Dumbledore' soffice one day and went through all his files. Since then we manipulated most of you into helping us. I knew I had to get a job at St. Mungos to find that Draco wasn't my twin brother, because that was a plan Lucius told Dumbledore one night, thinking I would freak and they'd be able to get me to safety. So Blaise joined me, we waited until the last day to find the documents so it wouldn't be obvious that we knew. Then we knew we had to get the press off of Harry and mines relationship because that would put both of us in a lot more danger since Voldemort was after both of us. So Blaise and I faked out engagement. However, even after that we knew we couldn't let this go any further then we did, we also knew we have to give Harry insighitus, or dream visions, only he knows what they contained though. So we paid Mr. Zabini to hit Harry with an arrow containing the Insighitus potion. That's when we setup the rape and my regression."

"The thing is I didn't know my father had poisoned the arrow with something else, along with the Insighitus potion. Jersey freaked when she learned the two potions mixed together were known as the Killing potion, so she went after my father, killing my mother, him and Rolduphus Lestrange made to look like me. She thought killing someone who looked like me would weaken my father, and he'd tell her the cure, she knew she couldn't kill me because I wa sthe only one who knew about her plan."

"Then we ran into a little problem."

"You're engagement to Harry, and the trial right?" Draco asked.

"Harry and mines engagement wasn't a huge problem it was kept low key, and we were on a break in between anyway. The problem was the trial. If I was found guilty I'd be thrown into Azkaban, and the plan would be ruined. Blaise would still be alive, but being 'dead' he couldn't come to Hogwarts to do anymore of the plan. So we broke into the student records at Hogwarts when I came running to talk to Draco, we learned that Tracy was going to Durmstrang. Here's your paper back sir." Jersey handed Albus the paper stating that Tracy had in fact un-enrolled.

"See the house elves were able to get hair from Tracy, and completed Polyjuice potion from Sev. So I drank the potion, walked into the room pretending to look for Draco so that Jersey would be noticed. Luckily Jersey was let off, thanks to Harry. So we were back on track."

"I love Harry, and knew I wanted to marry him before he fought Voldemort. I didn't want to lose him before I ever had a chance to be his. I want to have his children. So we got married, I fought with my parents before hand, because Draco, Harry, and I went to Riddle Manor where we poisoned Voldemort. I left to find Regulus Black, and to make sure Lucius saw me. If he saw me, eventually we would fight, leaving his mind weak and giving me a chance to subliminally tell him the best anniversary present would be Salazar Slytherins scythe, powerful enough to kill Merlin himself. Blaise and I also knew we had to get rid of the Death Eaters, so I let Harry and Draco in on my 'idea', so I created a distraction and Draco used my dad's mark to send a slow killing curse to the other Death Eaters, while taking the mark off of Lucius and Severus."

"Great Idea by the way." Blaise said turning towards her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyways, Jersey and I didn't plan on Harry and Draco leaving tonight to off tom. See, the potion didn't weaken him enough and Harry could have seriously killed himself. Yes, Draco was there, but without both twins Harry was still in a lot of danger, the prophecy said both twins were to be there."

"When I found Harry gone I ran to Blaise's room and we got there just in time to stun Voldemort. Harry used the Scythe to cut his head off."

"That's not all. Jersey found a charm to catch someone's soul in an unbreakable glass orb. So that's what we did, and we transported it to the Department of Mysteries."

"You can find Tom's body in Riddle Manor's study." Jersey finished.

"You mean pretty much everything that has happened over the last month, has been the planning of two 17 year olds?" The Minister asked.

"Yep."

"Ok one question, how did you know about the magical barriers?" Dumbledore asked in complete shock.

"I found them when I tested Harry in the hospital. When I noticed he had them, I tested myself and found I did also. So, it was only obvious you would do Draco also." Everyone was stunned to silence."

"What about the plan to get Draco and Harry together?" Molly asked a couple of minutes later.

"That was really my plan, I figured that they needed to see there was a fine line between love and hate, and that they never really hated each other, but actually looked up and admired each other. The kiss itself was mere coincidence." Blaise said, looking over at Molly.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, students will soon be in here eating. Harry if we could talk and Draco please hear Blaise out as a wedding present to me." Jersey and Blaise got off the table, hugged each other, and went off with their loves.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Hey everyone, only two more chapters left and it will be the end :(. Oh well, I haven't started writing the new story, but I do have it in mind. I just want to get this one all posted and update a few chapters of Twisted before I focusing on a new story. Onward with the reviews.

Orlin: Hey, you still haven't reviewed for Twisted, just wanted to remind you. I'm glad that you loved the chapter, and that you're curious about 'Tracy's' Identity, so I hope you enjoyed the twist :). Or at least one of them.

Heather: I put your vote down, but I am going to have to decline your challenge, that just isn't my thing.


	29. Talking It Out

Chapter 29: Talking It Out…

Blaise pulled Draco into Godric Gryffindor's room. "I don't really think it's time for shagging." Draco said coldly.

"I wasn't planning on it. Drake, it killed me to lie to you, it hurt me even more when a few months later you let, who you thought was Tracy, make love to you. I did this so Jersey and Harry could live freely. So the wizarding world could go back to normal without living in fear of a Death Eater coming to power. I thought about telling you hundreds of times, but it would have meant putting you in more danger than you were."

"Blaise I don't know what to do or think anymore. I've been betrayed, hurt, played with. I was used Blaise!" Draco yelled.

"If you feel betrayed and used it's not because of me, it was the powers that be's damn plan that your sister put into effect. I'm sorry I hurt you, please believe me Draco, please I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Blaise I love you really I-I just need time to think everything over." With that Draco left.

KimeKimeKime

Harry and Jersey entered their rooms. "Please don't-"

"I'm not mad. You didn't' do anything wrong, you did it to protect me, just like the prophecy said you would. I just wish you would have filled me in." Harry said kissing Jersey.

"Harry there was one thing I left out. Part of the visions the powers that be gave me, included nine months from last night. Har, we're going to have-"

"A son. I know, it was in one of my visions also. I just didn't think, Merlin, we're going to have a child!" Harry picked Jersey up in a hug twirling her around and kissing her.

"I'm glad you're excited about this. We're going to have a family! We're going to be parents!" Jersey kissed Harry, pulling him over towards the bed for a long day of love making.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I told you the last few chapters get shorter and shorter, and this is the second to the last chapter. I am actually feeling a little sad about it, but all good things must come to an end. I do however have those missing chapters thanks to Orlin, there are three of them so after chapter 30 there will be 3 more chapters. They're the outtakes and it'll have the chapter title that it originally was until I got rid of them.Anyways, on with the reviews. It would be really great though if we could get 100 reviews for this story though before it ended :), let it go out with a bang and show all those that critized it that it has a loyal fan base.

Heather: It was a good suggestion. Did you just call the last chapter the unavoidable good chapter? lol, if you did thanks it really did bring a smile to my face. Of course you would have never thought that Jersey and Blaise had the whole thing planned out :), no matter how many subtle hints I put in there, because I didn't want you to know that Jersey and Blaise had it planned out, it would have wrecked the story :).

SarahAmanda: I'm gald you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: I'm glad that you enjoyed it, that you weren't expecting it and that I could wow you! I'm glad that Blaise makes sense to you now and that the whole story makes sense to you now. Yes you can stop hating Blaise now, but don't you think you owe him an apology for hating him in the first place? I'm glad you liked this chapter a lot, but I have to admit that 20 hour shifts and loving boyfriends is still my favorite chapter.


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 30: Epilogue

Harry, Draco, and Jersey finished school early. Harry passing with ten N.E.W.T.s, Draco with twelve, and Jersey with nineteen, the highest since Lucius Malfoy's school reign. Draco and Blaise eventually got back together after the Daily Prophet and The Ministry of Magic released press statements of Jersey and Blaise's plan.

Jersey walked into the backyard of the Potter house. "Here babe." Jersey handed Harry a glass of lemonade. "James, Natalie, Luke, Emily. Come on Lemonade and cookies over on the picnic table. " Jersey called out.

"Mum, how was the doctors? Did you find out if we're going to have a brohter or sister?" James, the oldest at 12 asked.

"James you can't tell when you're only a month pregnant. Go on finish your lemonade and cookies, then you can finish your two on two Quidditch game. Har, can I talk to you?" Jersey asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Sure." Harry picked Jersey up and walked inside.

"It's a girl!" The four children said smiling, finishing up their cookies and lemonade.

KimeKimeKime

A/n: This is the end! Well, except for those replacement chapters that will be up soon enough. Not today but soon enough. Anyways, Demands? Comments? Suggestion? I think I left it open for a sequel, but it's all up to you guys. I have another story to write if you want a new story and are sick of Jersey, but if I have enough demands for another ep. of Jersey, then I have no choice but to give into the public. So it's all up to you. On with the reviews.

Arya Zabini: You're right you didn't ask yet, and yes the twist he he he Harry and Jersey have not one child but four :), plus the child twist in the last chapter :). I'm good lol. You can tell KC that Jersey is done, now she won't have an excuse not to read it. Though now you can move on to the Twisted stories if you want :).

Heather: lol Yes, I've hinted all along, them planning to go to the Weasleys, not 'thinking through' during the engagement, the name of the chapter Jersey's Plan, Jersey's speech to her parents, and of course the very obvious one that Tracy wasn't himself the Tracy thought ' Just wait until he finds out the truth, he's goign to flip, hopefully Jersey knows what she's doing.' I'm also sorry for proving you wrong on the short chapter. I even added a few words.

Orlin: Yep a son named James :). Just like I hinted in the dream sequence. **Blaise: **Apology accepted. lol out of the chapters on here that's my favorite, but I'm with you about the top-secret chapters they're my favorite to read and write.

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the story, but now you can't say update soon. lol.


	31. Missing 17

A/N: I told you I would be updating the missing Chapters, and here is 1 of 4 :).You will notice that I didtry to keep the same ideas going, and thatsome of the chaptersmight begin or end the same.I hope you enjoy them.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 17: A New Home

Once back at the manor, Jersey turned to her new, old parents. "Welcome to Snape-Malfoy manor, my wing is to your left. Upstairs, is the master wing and on your right is Draco's." Jersey took Remus and Sirius' hands and pulled them to her room.

"Can you make Grimmauld Place look like this?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Of course I can. _Pack!_ " Jersey called to the room. "Oh I forgot, I can do magic outside school as can Draco, my father pays off the committee members. I'll stop if you want me to."

"It's fine, being minister, I'll have them over look it also. That goes for you too Harry." Remus said, he was amazed at his little girls lifestyle.

"Oh daddy, can we go to muggle London together tomorrow? We can get you both clothes please? I still have my vaults in Gringotts, pretty please?" Jersey begged turning towards Remus, who was caught off guard at being called daddy. Harry was shaking his head no in the background, knowing full well what Jersey intended to do.

"Sure why not. How many vaults do you have?" Remus asked.

"Seven of my own, two that I share with Draco, and 53 Malfoy vaults, which I've never touched. My seven vaults are valued at over $380,700 Galleons, I'm probably a thousand or so off, from people sending me money and from St. Munogs, but that's just from working at Gringotts. The Malfoy vaults total over a hundred million Galleons, and the vault I share with Drake has 100,000 Galleons, so 50,000 for each of us." Jersey explained, running into the bathroom to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Luc, Sev this is the part that is going to be the hardest for me. You've raised me my whole life, shared your family with me, and taught me so many important lessons. You will always be my parents, and I'll always love you for that. I'm petrified to leave, I don't know what will happen to me when I move in with them. I don't know if I'll even make it on my own. I love you though, never forget that, both of you." Jersey kissed Lucius and Severus on the cheek and turned towards Draco.

"Don't Jers. You'll make it sound like I'm never going to see you again when really you're just a pop or fire place away. Promise you'll owl me if you need anything, even while I'm at Hogwarts. You'll always be my sister, we've always had some weird special bond and I trust that's not going away anytime soon. I'll come by tomorrow to help you with the house." Draco hugged Jersey and left the room so no one could see him cry.

"Well, I best be off. I'll see you all later you know at order meetings, work, and such." With one last hug and kiss to Lucius and Severus, Jersey took Harry's hand and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"We'll take care of her, we promise. If we need any advice, we'll come straight to you." Remus hugged his cousin and with two pops Remus and Sirius left. Severus broke down in tears.

"Sev, it's for the best. I hated lieing to her also, but it's for her own safety. Voldemort would have gone through with his plan if we didn't keep her hidden. Now she is safe, undetected, and alive. Hopefully she learns the truth from one of them, but how were we going to warn her without giving up the fact that I'm a spy?" Lucius asked sitting down by Severus.

"Draco knows, he found out yesterday when he broke into Molly's mind. He's mad we didn't tell him, or both of them. He'll blame us for sending his sister away. He'll try to protect her." Severus looked up at the door and noticed Draco.

"You're right, I do. I'm getting her back! They don't know! You lied to them also! Voldemort wants her to rule at his side. He knows she's powerful, hell we both are. You were willing to give me to Voldemort as a spy, but I'm sick of it. How can you lie to everyone? I understand the old git doing it, hell I understand the minister lying, but I'm sick of it, you will regret the day you pissed us off! I know about Harry also." With that Draco apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Well this is surely biting us in the arse. I'll go owl the order, you get Dumbledore." Remus got off the floor and walked over to the desk.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Once Jersey and Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place, they barley recognized it, Dumbledore had added rooms and floors all over the place. A few minutes later Remus and Sirius showed up. "Why don't you both pick a room and get settled. Dinner will be ready soon." Remus said, walking towards the kitchen.

"So dad-eo is there anything you'd like to get rid of first?" Jersey asked, turning to Sirius a few hours later.

"What did you just call me?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Dad-eo, I figured it fit you. I could change it if you want." Jersey said, sitting down on Sirius' lap. Before dinner, as a surprise for Remus, Jersey rearranged Sirius' molecular structure on his face, arms, and upper body. He now looked like he should have before Azkaban. He looked like a healthy, handsome, and well rested 37 year old man. It had shocked Remus at first, but once the shock wore off he couldn't help but be very turned on. Trying to hide it from Jersey and Harry had been hilarious. Then the questioning started, unfortunately for Remus and Sirius, Jersey didn't know how she was able to do it, she always had been. Then Draco came, bags packed, with a serious look on his face. That's exactly where they were now.

**New Part...New Part...New Part...**

"Draco what are you doing here? What's wrong? What happened?" Jersey asked, jumping off of Sirius' lap and running towards a disheveled Draco.

"He knows, good Merlin, he knows." Remus jumped to his feet to stop Draco, but Draco just waved his hand, binding Remus' legs and arms together.

"Draconis Malfoy, you explain yourself right now! Do you hear me, right this instant or heaven help me." Jersey yelled, waving her wand and unbinding Remus.

"We've been played fools, all three of us, by the whole order. The nerve of them! Stay!" Draco waved his hand at Remus again. Sirius was silently laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked coldly.

"That a child beat Dumbledore to his own game. I've been biding my time waiting for 18 years for one of you or your friends to figure it out. I'm not an idiot, I've always pledged my alliance to Raith, think it over. When have I ever shown loyalty to Dumbledore? I was furious when I heard _the_ twins were being held on the light side and lied to by people they had learned to trust. You two _are _twins, with the _same_ parents, Aurelius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black. Two of Voldemorts most powerful and secret right hand people. He would kill Aurelius' brother Lucius if it meant Aurelius would live. You two are two of the most highly gifted seers and most powerful witch and wizard alive. Well besides Raith of course, don't believe me? You'll make fine assassins, just like your parents. Go ahead Draco, use legimens." Sirius got off the couch and moved over to him. Scenes of Sirius, Aurelius, Narcissa, and Voldemort talking were playing. Voldemort furious at three babies disappearance. Sirius sent to Azkaban for being framed by Dumbledore.

"He's clean. It's the truth, he's on our side." Draco said, turning towards Jersey. "He's our cousin."

"What the hell is going on? Whose Raith? What side are we on? Whose an assassin?" Jersey finally got out, raising her wand at Draco.

"We are twins, children of Aurelius and Narcissa Malfoy. We were stolen, along with Voldemorts son Raith Thomas Voldemort, by Albus Dumbledore and a few of his spies. We were given to Lucius and Severus, hidden as their children. Albus knew Aurelius hated Lucius and would never speak or visit him. Raith was taken to a muggle part of England, given a whole new name, and twisted future. Kill his father and save the wizarding world. We should be Raith's right hand assassins, and pretty good ones too, the best actually and we should be fighting on the dark side, with our parents."

"Yes, you should and you'd be richer than you are now at the Malfoys. I'd say 150 billion Galleons richer actually." Sirius chimed in smiling.

"Wait whose Raith? How do we find him?" Harry asked, he had only listened to half the conversation, running certain things past his mind a few times.

"I thought that would have been obvious. It's you, you are not Harry James Potter, but Raith Thomas Voldemort. That's why Dumbledore and the others let you get away with everything. They know your power outstrips the rest of theirs. They're petrified of you." Draco explained quickly.

"Here this might help, I overheard they had placed a memory charm and a modifying charm so there are no traces that you look like Voldemort. _Finite_." Sirius waved his wand and Harry fell to the floor in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Jersey asked, kneeling down besides him.

"I took the charms off. He's in pain because his body is changing, memories are flowing back to him, and his power is increasing." Sirius explained. Right before their eyes Harry had grown taller, his hair was a little longer, but not by much. His eyes went from green to red and his muscles were more defined. "Welcome back Raith, it's been a while since we've talked." Sirius said, while Harry got off the ground.

"Thank you. I've been stuck for far too long. Please, take me to my father, we shall all surprise him together." Harry's voice had gotten a lot deeper also. Harry took off his glasses and threw them to the side. "Harry Potter has died, and from his ashes was born the child of Lord Voldemort. From this day anyone who as so much utters Potters name, will have a terrible fate." Raith then turned towards Jersey healing her with a wave of his hand. "You were once in love with the deceased, can you love what has become of him? Will you turn from the only family you've known and follow a man you were raised to hate?"

"If what he has become is you then yes, I can love you, those feelings would never change. However, my lord is not Voldemort, but his heir, as is my brothers. I will stay with you on one condition, and that is when we are alone you drop the ice act and treat me like a person. As I am no lower than you. I am on the same level, maybe even higher than you are. My power even outstrips yours, as I can see it flow off your body in waves." Jersey was shocked at the words that flowed out of her mouth like wine.

"Ah, Raith and Illyria, it seems time doesn't change. Zan should be back shortly. Illyria, it is ever so good to see and hear your voice again." Sirius said, kissing her hand. "You two were quite the couple when you were younger."

"Sirius, we must be going. We'll leave everything here as our parents have wardrobes for us at home." Draco said laughing. "Zan's home." Draco then went to Raith. "Here, put this on and keep your hood up. Sirius you too. Illyria and I will take Raith to Voldemort." Zan gave Raith a black cloak. "Let's go see our parents." With that they apparated to Riddle mansion. Once inside, they walked right through the study room door and into a Death Eater meeting.

"Oh look two teenagers here to get themselves killed, and two hooded figures. Bring them to me." Voldemort yelled pointing at three of his Death Eaters.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" Draco waved his wand. "My lord, you are dealing with un-deal able things. We've brought news, Harry Potter is dead, but something interesting happened."

"What would that be?" Voldemort asked, obviously extremely happy that Harry died.

"Pull back the hood, we have a surprise." Illyria said smiling. Voldemort got up, walked over to the cloaked figure and pulled back the hood.

"Hello…Father…"

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Well I hope you are following so far if not I understand, I told you all that it was a bit confusing.

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the ending of the story.

Orlin: lol there is no more of Jersey's tale, it's been told. If I do end up making a sequel it might be from one of the kids point of view. Blaise hugs your back.

Heather: lol I'm glad you wouldn't mind a sequel or a new story :), it definitely keeps my options open.


	32. Missing 18

Chapter 18: Voldemort's Son

"This is impossible! It's blasphemy! My son was killed!" Voldemort yelled.

"My lord, look at him, look him in the eyes, and then tell me that this is not Raith." Zan encouraged. Voldemort looked into Raith's eyes and almost died.

"I can't believe it. My son is back, raised out of the ashes of Potter." Voldemort said quietly. "Welcome home, you have much to learn."

"Father I'd like you to meet Illyria and Zan Malfoy, as I've heard you know them as the twins."

"Aurelius, Narcissa come." Voldemort shouted to the group of Death Eaters. "What a fine night it is for us. The fall of Harry Potter, the return of my son Raith, and the two most power children in the wizarding world, a weapon stolen from us by Dumbledore, returning to our side and family. We will win the war after all." Voldemort addressed everyone.

"Ah, we have a few more things Voldemort. You have spies amongst your rank, such as one Peter Pettigrew, along with Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape. They've been feeding that crack pot old fool Dumbledore very important information." Illyria said, locking the door shut. Three Death Eaters brought up Peter, Lucius, and Severus.

"Lucius stand down, Illryia's powers aren't strong enough, she doesn't know you've been on a mission. However, it is interesting that your husband is a spy and never once did you say anything." Voldemort looked at him skeptically.

"I was barely home. While meetings were going on, Severus was highly selective about what he said. As you know he barely showed up at Death Eater meetings, he had no idea I was a double agent, as I never knew he was a spy. I had heard from Jersey that Severus was a spy, but I assumed she was just saying it to get me to join Albus fully." Illyria just glared at him.

"Apologize to your uncle Illyria." Aurelius said, standing besides her.

"I'm sorry. How is it you have this power to control me?" Illyria asked coldly, turning towards Aurelius.

"I'm your real father, for some reason you both have to listen to family. I'm sure if you think back you can remember doing everything Lucius or Sirius told you to do, though I'm sure Lucius didn't know who you were. We figured you listened because we can control your powers when you can't." Aurelius explained.

"You foul evil arse! I let you into my home. I taught you everything you know. I should have killed you when I found out what you were." Severus yelled fighting against his restraints.

"I would restrain myself if I were you Snape, disrespecting Illyria would do a lot more damage then you think, but I guess you don't have to worry about that since you'll be dieing soon anyways." Raith spoke up, stepping in front of Illyria. "_Avada Kevadra!"_ Raith pointed a finger at Severus who dropped dead instantly.

"Now now Peter, you should have known better also." Voldemort spoke up. "I thought you were loyal to me. _Crucio_." Voldemort shouted. "We will not kill this one yet. Take him to the dungeons." Voldemort ordered. "After that the dining hall and front parlor will be open for our celebration party. You are to inform your children before they return to Hogwarts that they will be serving my son, and anyone stupid enough to go against someone even more powerful than me will be severely punished." Voldemort waited for most of his Death Eaters to leave before turning towards Raith. "I've missed you. Your room is upstairs, I've updated it since you left. I always hoped you would come back, and I didn't want you to come home to a three year olds room. We will start your training tomorrow. With only two weeks until school starts we'll have to work you hard. I'm sure Lucius could get an order from the school governors to have you resorted. I'm very happy to see that even in your other life you and Illyria had gotten together. I can't wait to see the havoc you both wreak at Hogwarts. Well, you three go get dressed I'm sure muggle clothes are becoming a nuisance." Voldemort then left to go into the front parlor.

"Illyria, Zan it's good to have you home." Narcissa said, hugging her children.

"Father, I want Blaise Zabini dead. I don't care how or by whom." Illyria said, walking over to Aurelius. "I'm sure Sirius or Lucius could explain why." Aurelius turned to both men.

"Just be happy she was able to say his name." Lucius spoke up. Raith took Illyria's hand and went upstairs.

"Don't listen to Severus okay. He was wrong about you. You don't have to worry anymore." Raith said kissing her.

"I know. So, are we going to share a bedroom or keep our separate ones?"

"I don't care. It's up to you, I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with." Raith said, kissing Illyria on the forehead.

"I'll feel safer with you there."

"I'm seeing many similarities between Jersey and Illyria. Draco and I have completely changed, yet you stay the same."

"There wasn't much difference except I have a bigger vocabulary, visions, more strength, an increase in power, and for some odd reason a need to wear tight leather."

"Well then, I guess there are differences. I'm sure my father has house elves. I'll see to it that they bring your stuff into my room. Well, we better hurry and get changed. I don't want to make either of our fathers mad." With that Raith picked up Illyria and walked into the room.

"I believe, if memory serves me correct, that the closet over there is yours. You once had so many little girl clothes that Narcissa used half of my closet to put them some where. I'm going to take a quick shower and then get dressed." Raith walked into the bathroom while Jersey opened the closet. It wasn't filled with little girl clothes anymore, but very sexy and seductive clothing. 'How could you even try to be sneaky in these?' Illyria thought to herself looking around. She picked up a pair of blood red leather pants, a tight black tank top, and black shoes.

"Who knew you could be poured into a pair of pants." Raith joked.

"Oh, look at yourself. Black leather pants that look like they're painted on, baggy black t-shirt, and black dragon hide boots. So you can't talk." Illyria snapped. "We better get to the dungeons, we have company." Illyria's eyes went from a cool gray to almost black and back again. Raith ran out of the room with Illyria right on his tail.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

(Earlier that day)

Severus got off the floor from flooing Remus as Lucius walked in. "Albus is on his way, but I've got to go." Lucius grabbed his arm at the same time as Severus.

"If I don't go also, then he'll know." Severus looked up into Lucius' eyes.

"I wonder how Remus and Sirius are doing? I mean we just sent one pissed off powerful seer to save his twin sister, and Voldemort's son. If they figure out how to break Harry's memory charm, all their memory charms are broken." Lucius hid his grin. 'Oh, this will be good.'He thought.

"Ok, I'll go Floo Dumbledore to stop at Remus,' and then we'll go." Severus walked back to the fire and Flooed Dumbledore.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Dumbledore arrived at Remus' as quickly as he could. He noticed Remus passed out on the floor. "_Enneverate."_ Dumbledore said, taking his wand out. "Lupin who did this to you?"

"Draco, Harry, andJersey Itried to stop them until they told her the truth. Sirius was a spy. He knew all along and broke Harry's charm. He convinced them to go to Voldemort." Remus explained getting up.

"We can still save them. Come Remus, we have to round up the order and prepare for the second war, or worse the end of the light side."

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

(Normal time)

"Raith wait! We need Death Eaters, and a plan." Illyria cried out.

"Okay. I think they're in the parlor. Come on." Raith took Illyria's hand and ran to the end of the hall.

"Father there-"

"We know, Draco's informed us. We secured the perimeter." Voldemort spoke up from over a map of the house.

"My lord, you along with your most loyal are to stay here. Mum, dad you guard the door. You won't have problems, but just in case. Raith, Draco, and you seven follow us." Illyria said, breaking them up into groups. 'Lucius if you are wrong about this I'll kill you and I'm not speaking for Illyria.' Jersey sent her thought to Lucius.

'Trust me. It'll work. My plans never fail.' Lucius thought back.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: OK, you can now see that at first, I wasn't sure where this story was going to go, and I'd probably have you extremely confused if I went along this path. However we still have two missing chapters to update after this one. Anywho on with the reviews. Oh and I forgot last chapter 100 Reviews! Way to go! Throws party! and Hands out cookies!

Heather: Nope Voldemort is Raith "Harry's" dad. Raith is Harry's real name, Dumbledore changed it when he stole him from Voldemort and handed him to the Potters. I actually got the names Raith and Zan from the Show Roswell and Illyria from season 5 of Angel.

Orlin: Yes I know you like these missing chapters lol. **Blaise:** Hugs Orlin HI!


	33. Missing 19

Chapter 19: An Attack, A Plan, and A Rescue

Everyone followed Raith down into the dungeons. 'Sirius, I'll create a portal take Raith and apparate to the Malfoy Manor in Italy, it'll render his magic useless for a while. Wait three days, if I haven't gotten Dumbledore's trust then tell him of the plan. Do not come back, they'll know you are a spy.' Jersey's voice said inside Sirius' head. Once they rushed inside Jersey made sure she was behind the group of guys. With a deep breath, she waved her hand and stunned Draco, at the same time as Kingsley Shacklebolt threw a curse at him.

"Did you actually think you'd get away with lieing to us Albus?" Illyria asked, walking up from behind the group. "Don't even think about shooting one spell, any of you. I've always hating fighting. " At this Sirius ran forward grabbed Raith and put his wand to Raith's heart. No! Wait!" Illryia cried out.

"Being a Malfoy, I thought you would at least learn you should never be in love, because it's only a weakness." Sirius shouted. "What would you do if I killed him right here?"

"I'd kill you painfully slow." Illyria's stone face broke slightly. "Don't even try breaking into my mind Albus." With the distraction Sirius disapparated out of Riddle Manor.

"Where did they go? You can't disapparate out of this manor. I placed the wards on it with Zan." Illyria yelled, hoping that people would believe she really was angry. Before anyone could answer the rest of the order disapparated. Illyria revived Zan and they made their way back to Voldemort.

"Where's Raith?" Voldemort asked, noticing the group of people returning.

"I'm sorry Voldemort, Sirius took him and apparate to one of Dumbledore's hidden places. I'm sorry, but I don't know all of them."

Why didn't you or Zan stop him?" Voldemort asked furiously.

"Zan was knocked out and I was trying to stop Dumbledore from breaking into my mind. It would mean the end of our side if he did. Everyone else was told to stand down because Sirius was ready to kill Raith."

"I'm very disappointed. Do you know what happens to people who disappoint me?" Illyria's eyes got huge and she started to back herself into a corner.

'Jersey, stay with us. Come on, if you want to get Harry back you've got to stay with us.' Lucius kept repeating to her.

"I've b-been bad. I-I got p-p-punished." Jersey started to stutter.

"What's going on? Illyria would never act like that." Narcissa asked, walking over to Voldemort.

"That's because she isn't Illyria, are you? Dumbledore and you set up a plan didn't you?" Jersey was just silent, staring at the wall. Lucius couldn't sit by any longer, he knew he had to do something. He ran forward, picked Jersey up and apparate to Hogwarts. Once outside the Hogwarts gates, Lucius ran as fast as he could into the castle. "It'll be okay Jersey, you're safe calm down."

"Lucius what are you doing? She's dangerous!" Dumbledore said sternly.

"She's not, she's not Illyria. When Draco told her about it, Sirius played along and telepathically told her what would happen. She came up with a plan to act like Illyria to save Draco and Harry from Voldemort. She staged the attack on Riddle Manor, took down the disapparation wards for you all, and hexed Zan. What she didn't think through was how Voldemort would punish her. When he started advancing toward her she regressed, and ended up blowing both our covers. Your only chance of getting Draco back is to snap Raith back into Harry, and send him in to kidnap Draco. It shouldn't be a problem, while Zan and Jersey introduced Raith to Voldemort, Jersey spiked their drinks. When Raith went to kill Sev, Jersey made sure that it only stunned him. I took him out of the room, and when he woke up he put a killing potion that Harry and he made into Voldemort's wine. He said 'Jersey always said alcohol will kill you.'"Lucius said with a smile.

"You really are a loving father. Okay, Jersey do you know the truth?" Albus asked, looking down at her in Lucius' arms. Jersey said nothing.

"She's gone into shock. That's how much she regressed. I think I can help. Jersey do you want to help me make a potion? It will help Harry, we can get him back quicker." At this Jersey started to look up into Lucius' eyes. "Dad can help too. Before we do, Dumbledore has a few questions. You weren't bad, you were very good and very brave. I'm proud of you and Harry will be also."

"I read S-Sirius' mind while I was fixing his appearance. That's how I knew about who my real parents were. I couldn't lose them over someone I use to be. I broke your memory charm 11 years ago. I've controlled my powers and visions, I remember the past and I hated being abused by Raith and Voldemort. The Malfoy's were a better family. Can we go make the potion now? I want my Harry back."

"1 more question, where's Raith?" Dumbledore asked.

"One of the Malfoy villas in Italy, he's with Sirius. I made it so Raith is a mere muggle, his powers will come back when he leaves the house." Jersey had Lucius put her down, then took his hand and pulled him towards the dungeons. "What potion are we making?"

"One you've never heard of, it's called the personality potion. Basically the personality the creator wants a person to have they will. Right now, both Raith and Harry are stuck in one body, that's why Raith was kind to you. So if you give Harry the potion, he'll become Harry. If say Voldemort gives him the potion he'll become Raith. It's good to see you alive." Severus said, giving Jersey a hug.

"Same to you. J'adore toi papa." Jersey hugged Severus back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, now let's get your boyfriend back." Severus said, coming from the potions cabinet.

KIMEKIMEKIME

The next day, Lucius woke up excited to see if the potion would work. "Daddy, dad can we go to the house now? Please."

"Can we get dressed and eat breakfast? You didn't knock by the way." Severus spoke up, moving closer to Lucius.

"You forget I have visions, and when you guys said powerful you weren't kidding. By the way, I am so staying away from your room tonight. Anyways Sev, let's get to the, um bottom of this. I want Harry back." Jersey crawled into bed and laid on her stomach. "Oh and before I forget, there's a thing called contraceptives, if you don't want another child I suggest you use it tonight."

"Remember that thing you did before where you controlled your visions, or at least left us in the dark." Lucius said looking down at her.

"Yep, what about it?"

"I enjoyed that. I liked being kept in the dark. Okay, well I love you to death, but get moving so we can get dressed." Jersey smiled at them, gave them each a kiss and left the room.

"At least she doesn't hate us for lieing to her. So, want to go take a shower?" Severus got out of bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't even think about it! We'll be late!" Jersey yelled through the door. An hour later the three of them were ready to go.

"Merlin, you're finally here. Please get prince pain-in-the-arse to shut his bleeding mouth." Sirius cried out in exasperation.

"I'll go, alone. I have to do this, I need to get over this." Jersey took the vial from Lucius and walked into the room.

"Illyria, you made it. Merlin it's good to see you." Raith said, Sirius had him chained to the wall.

"I'm not Illyria. It seems this seer is good enough to fool even the most idiotic of people. Give me Harry back!" Jersey yelled, walking up to Raith.

"You heard what I said about saying that name. _Avada Kevadra!_"

"My house, my rules Raith. In here, you're a mere muggle. What would your father think?"

"Bitch! Well, I don't need magic to kill someone." Raith got off the floor and walked as far as he could.

"Are you that stupid? You're chained to a wall! Your arms are in shackles, and I still have magic. Now, give me my boyfriend!"

"No!" Raith yelled.

"Fine, then you leave me absolutely no choice_. Petrificus totalus_." Jersey waved a hand and then walked over to him. "I'm sorry about this Harry." Jersey pried open Raith's mouth, took the vial out, popped open the top, and poured it down Raith's throat. After she shut his mouth and rubbed his throat so the potion went down. She placed a kiss to his lips and waited. "_Finite."_ Jersey whispered, taking the spell off so she would know when Harry woke up. After 30 minutes Severus entered the room. "Daddy, why won't he wake? He isn't dead, I know it!" Jersey walked over to Severus.

"Come on let's get out of here. I'll send Lucius to watch over him." Severus went to steer Jersey out of the room when a strangled voice spoke up.

"And you called me a hero. You just saved my life, and helped me defeat that bastard." Jersey jumped when she heard Harry's voice, and ran over to him.

"You're here! I was, and you didn't wake up, and then with Raith, but you're here!' Jersey kissed him.

"Yes, it took me a while to come back because Raith wanted to stay. So, are you into something kinky or are the chains here for another reason?" Harry asked, looking at his wrists.

"Sorry Sirius did it. Raith was ready to strangle anyone in sight." Jersey went to take the chains off, but Severus stopped her.

"How do you know it's him Jers?"

"His eyes are green, and he's the only one who knew I called him my hero." Jersey undid the locks and pulled him close.

"Jers, I saw how you stood up to Raith, and I'm very proud of you. You didn't even back down or regress. You were absolutely amazing." Harry looked deep into Jersey's eyes, tenderly holding Jersey's face in his hands, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Harry, I have to ask you a favor, and I hate asking you this but we need you to go back and take Zan. You need to bring him back here." Jersey couldn't help crying, looking in his eyes, she felt like she could read his soul, feel his pain, and that's when she knew 'this will last forever. He's not going to die.'

"Jersey, I'll do it, but won't Zan know our plan?"

"No, by tonight all Death Eaters and the Dark Lord will be dead, it'll confuse him, clouding his inner eye. You can get in through the parlor, and the first things you have to do is-" Jersey, Harry, and Sirius started planning well into the evening.

KimeKimeKime

That night, everything was in place. Harry waited for Jersey's cue. Once she placed her hand on the wall a hole started forming so Harry and her could sneak in. "Jersey, I wish you would reconsider coming with me." Harry whispered.

"Don't make me go Illyria on your arse. I might not act like her, but I am, I've been her since I was eight. Now, get moving Vold's body is over by the door. Draco is next door with our dead parents." Jersey climbed through the hold, looking back at the group of hidden order members. Harry went up to Voldemort's body cutting off his head.

'Siri can you hear me?' Jersey thought turning towards the door Draco was behind.

'Yeah Jers, is everything okay?' Sirius started getting worried.

'I should-I wanted to tell you to live up to your promise to James and take care of Harry.' Sirius was utterly confused, but agreed anyways. Jersey opened the door and walked through first. "Cru-" Jersey got half way out before Draco waved his hand.

"_Progeto. _Did you actually think I wouldn't catch on? You never could leave Draco could you? _Avada Kevadra!_ _" _Zan yelled, slumping onto the floor himself. Harry had stunned Draco while his back was turned. Unfortunately he was too late. Waving his wand in the air, he notified the order that there was trouble. He then ran over to Jersey's body.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lupin asked, running into the room with the others.

"He killed her. I couldn't stun him in time." Harry said through tears.

"We know Harry. She told us late last night that the only way to distract Draco long enough would be to sacrifice herself." Dumbledore explained looking sorrowfully down at Harry. "Her wish was for you to go on and to change Zan back to Draco. She knew that Zan alone could raise a deadly army of assassins. Males are more dominant when it comes to power. I'm sorry Harry."

"You knew and you didn't stop her! You didn't tell me! How could you let her go knowing you were going to send her to her death!" Harry yelled, cradling Jersey's body to his chest praying she would wake up.

"I didn't want you to know. I knew if you did you'd stop me and kill hundreds of people instead of one. I didn't die in vain Har, I died saving my family, the guy I love, and hundreds more. I love you Harry, I always will. Vous pouvez m'apporter de nouveau à de phase. Employez le coeur, le corps, et le breuvage magique d'âme. Seulement vous Harry, personne d'autre. I've got to go now, the powers that be need me. A tout a l'heure. Au revoir." With that Jersey's ghost disappeared.

"What did she say you two?" Harry turned towards Lucius and Severus.

"We can't tell you. She said it was for you only Harry and no one else. You have to figure it out. I'll write down what she said for you so you can look it up. I'm sure a few books at home will have what you need." Lucius spoke up.

"No need, I'll always remember it. Let's get this one tied up before he wakes up. I have a lot of work to do, but why in French?" Harry complained, picking Draco up.

"The thing you'll be looking for will be in French. I can't tell you more or you'll never learn French on your own."

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok he he he aren't you all glad that I changed the chapters around and took these out? Anyways, onto you two reviewers.

Heather: Ok let me try to explain. Draco, Harry, and Jersey were originally named Zan, Raith, and Illyria. They were stolen by Dumbledore and given to Snape and Lucius to raise. Before Dumbledore handed them over though, he placed Glamours on them, changed their names and put memory blockers on them so they wouldn't remember what happened. Zan and Illyria (Draco and Jersey) are the children of Aurelius and Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius' brother and sister-in-law. Raith or "Harry" is the son of Voldemort and his wife. With me so far? Jersey broke through her memory charm when she was little and has known all along about the kidnapping and everything, so she plans with Lucius on how to kill Voldemort. That's all I can reveal to you right now though.

Orlin: Thanks for handing out stuff to my reviews at the party :), that was nice of you.


	34. Missing 20 The last one

Chapter 20: Getting Ready

It had been three days since Jersey had died, Slowly Zan was learning to become Draco, controlling his powers and getting both sets of memories back. Harry was up day and night looking through books. Within three hours of being home on the first day Harry had translated Jersey's message. 'You are able to bring me back to life. Use the heart, body, and soul potion. Only you Harry, no one else.' "I'm not going to have time! I can't even find the damn book!" Harry yelled slamming down '100 potions you'll learn to love.' "There is nothing lovable about this wretched book!"

"I couldn't help over hearing sirs that yous be looking for a book. I'm sures Master won't mind yous taking this one to Hogwarts. I'll pack your trunk for yous, school starts in two days and tomorrow yous board the train sirs."

"I'm not going Macey! I am not leaving this house until I have her back."

"Harry, I believe my sister told you to go on with your life. Do you think she meant sit locked up in a library with musty old tomes making yourself crazy trying to find the right book, in which page 714 would contain a potion that needs two weeks to brew and a necromancer to channel her could, and all this just happens to be in the book I mysteriously gave Macey. I want her back just as much as you do, probably even worse. You got luckier, you don't have to live with having killed her."

"Draco it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have stunned you quicker than I did. It's not your fault, because she knew what would happen before we went into the house. Thank you for the book, but I don't necromance." Harry's face dropped. 'I'm never getting her back.'

"Just because you don't doesn't mean you can't bring her back, and that's where I come in. Didn't Jersey tell you I can channel the dead? The potion says only the one who loves her most can make the potion so it works, it doesn't say you can't use an outside necromancer, it is a rare gift after all." Draco smiled. Harry nodded in agreement and made his way out of the library.

"Harry, it's good to see you out. Have you had anything to eat? If not Sirius will have my head. He's keeping his word to Jersey and your parents, but it's starting to get ridiculous." Lucius said, stopping in the hall in black swimming trunks.

"I'll grab something before I start to pack for Hogwarts. Thank you for letting me stay here over the summer, and I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"What trouble? If I remember correctly Severus and I started it by not being honest with them at the beginning. Jersey wouldn't want you two to be blaming yourselves. However, since Jersey will be back in two weeks you'll have to come up with an excuse for why she isn't with you and inform Severus and Albus before you leave so they can tell the same lie as you two. After you pack, why don't you come out and enjoy the nice day and pool? I mean it's the last day Harry will be plain old Harry to a bunch of people. Now that he's to quote Jers, 'Abso-bloody-lutely smoking,' a lot of people are going to notice you and many girls will want you, but don't worry I'm sure once Jersey is back she'll take care of them. Severus said you might have trouble in Gryffindor, or Jersey may have trouble at school due to what happened. If that happens Harry one of you may have to be moved to keep all of you out of trouble, when and if it does, send an owl to the school governors addressed to my name and I'll take care of it, well off you go. Oh, and Drake make sure he eats something." With that Lucius made his way outside.

"Well, that was interesting, you do know the school will think she's engaged to Blaise right? I mean there was never anything about their break up. Well, let's figure out a lie first and then send a letter to the ministry and prophet. They'll have him arrested for using an unforgivable curse on her, that's how we'll get him out of school. First, let's get to your room and we'll get Macey to get you food from the kitchen." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him to the bedroom.

"Sirs I's was just packing for master Harry. Is there's anything I's can get yous?" Macey asked, handing a pile of clothes to another house elf.

"Yes, you can go get Harry food from the kitchen. He hasn't ate since he's been back. Ok, Harry about this, um alias, what can we say? I mean every guy and every Slytherin will notice she's not there." Draco waved his wand saying pack. At Harry's confused look he spoke up. "I have to get use to it again. We can't just wave our hands because it will bring up too many questions. Hey, you're a normal guy Har, your destiny's fulfilled, it will be the first year you won't have to worry about anyone other than the Slytherins' whose parents were arrested or killed."

"I've been so busy I haven't thought about it. Dray, the _Daily Prophet_ never had an article about it either."

"Well, Dumbledore told them that if thy wanted to write the article and interview you, to wait until you were ready. The questions are on the desk over there, if you fill them out now, I'll write about the break up and we can send them off today so it's in the prophet tomorrow. Well, how does it feel to live like the rest of us?"

"A lot less stressful, I'll be better when Jers is back, but it's a relief. I think we should tell everyone she needed a few weeks to get over the fact that Blaise had her under the Imperious curse, that way we aren't lieing, but we aren't telling them the whole truth."

"Great. Well, eat up, and I'll meet you by the pool." Draco finished up the letter and placed it on the desk next to Harry's questions.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry, I would have updated this sooner but I totally forgot about this chapter, and it's the LAST missing chapter, the story is done! I am working on a new story called Uncle of Mine, so far I only have one chapter done, but it will be a while until I updated it, I want to wait until I have a couple of chapters done before starting it.

Heather: Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story. I'm also glad the summary helped :).

Orlin: Thank you also for sticking with me through this story, and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter also :).


End file.
